AL FINAL
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Después de la Gran Guerra de todos los Países, Sakura logra irse con Sasuke, lo convence de llevarla a donde quiera que vaya porque está enamorada, y después de tantos años por fin parece que su final feliz está cerca. Sin embargo, algo no anda bien, estar con Sasuke no es tan maravilloso como lo había imaginado, pero no hay vuelta atrás, si no es él, ¿quién más podría ser?
1. LA DESPEDIDA

LA DESPEDIDA:

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó Naruto en la entrada de la Aldea. Sasuke estaba unos metros más alejado y la esperaba.

-Lo estoy- lo abrazó con fuerza y su rubio amigo le devolvió el gesto-Volveré pronto- prometió con un nudo en la garganta. No creyó que le pesara tanto dejar la Aldea.

-No será lo mismo sin ti, además, en unos meses Kakashi-sensei será nombrado Hokage-

-Y no me lo pienso perder, Naruto. Prometo que estaré ahí- le dijo antes de terminar el abrazo.

No era el único que la estaba despidiendo, unos metros más atrás estaba el ninja en cuestión.

-Gracias por todo, sensei- le dijo con una sonrisa. Lo veía directo a los ojos, ya sin Sharingan.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre fuiste una gran ninja- le dijo con su típica sonrisa. Levantó el dedo índice y lo colocó sobre el pequeño diamante que ahora lucía en su frente. Era el recuerdo más fresco que tenía de la guerra, eso y los terribles recuerdos -Te da cierto estilo- le dijo.

-Lo echaré de menos, sensei- lo abrazó antes de pensar si era correcto o no. Después de la guerra se volvió un poco más cariñosa con todos. El futuro Hokage tardó un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo. El calor corporal del ninja la inundó, no recordaba la última vez que lo había abrazado y no estaba segura de haberlo hecho alguna vez, pero él no parecía incómodo y ella se estaba despidiendo de su instructor, el ninja que la había cuidado varios años y merecía más que unas simples palabras.

-Siempre puedes volver, Sakura- le susurró tranquilamente -Tendrás un lugar aquí, cuando lo necesites- escucharlo decir eso dificultó romper el abrazo. No quería soltarlo.

-Cuide a Naruto, no permita que se esfuerce mucho, aún tiene que recuperarse-

Después de eso terminó de despedirse y alcanzó a Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta y agitó la mano a Naruto y a su sensei que la observaban alejarse. Los extrañaría, se había acostumbrado a la personalidad siempre vivaz de Naruto y la actitud de su sensei que balanceaba al grupo.

Le preocupaba dejar a Kakashi, después de todo lo que le había tocado soportar en la guerra, quería asegurarse de que terminara de recuperarse, no sólo físicamente, le angustiaba verlo más callado de lo habitual y no quería dejarlo en ese estado tan poco animado. Pero él ya no era un niño y podía cuidarse solo, además la joven dudaba ser lo que el ninja necesitaba para mejorar su estado de ánimo y ella debía preocuparse por su propio futuro. La felicidad estaba muy cerca como para no tomarla.

-Parece que te echarán de menos- le comentó su nuevo compañero de viaje.

-No recuerdo la última vez que nos separamos-

-Tendrán que acostumbrarse a estar sin ti-

-Y yo sin ellos- le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más en la Aldea, recuperarse de los últimos meses con su compañero y su sensei, sanar sus heridas y borrar los malos recuerdos con su compañía, pero Sasuke quería irse lo más pronto posible y ella quería irse con él.

-Todo estará bien, es momento de que cada uno forme su propio destino- le dijo tranquilamente.

Tenía razón, el tiempo avanzaba y era más que evidente que los integrantes del equipo siete habían cambiado y madurado, no era posible que siempre siguieran juntos, cada uno formaría su propia vida. Pero para la joven aún era difícil asimilar su futuro sin ellos, sin las constantes misiones juntos. No había notado cuándo cambió todo, hasta el punto de que ahora debían separarse. En su mente, Naruto seguía siendo ese chiquillo ruidoso y vivaz, su sensei el mismo ninja desinteresado y con la nariz metida siempre en esos libros, una parte de ella quería volver al pasado para seguir disfrutando de su compañía, para no tener que seguir un destino que la alejaba de ellos.

Estaba siendo demasiado sentimental, tenía que dejar esa nostalgia atrás. Estaba con Sasuke, como siempre lo había querido, y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad con sentimentalismos.

Continuaron avanzando, le médico respiró profundo y dejó que el Uchiha la guiara a donde él quisiera, mientras estuvieran juntos.

(...)

Sakura estaba recostada en una simple manta, no podía ver el cielo de la noche porque estaba dentro de una pequeña casa de campaña. Debía ser de madrugada pero no tenía sueño y no era por lo incómodo que pudiera resultar dormir en el suelo, ni por el frío que se filtraba por cualquier rincón de la casa de campaña, ni tan siquiera por estar en medio de quién sabe qué lugar, nada de eso le estaba quitando el sueño. Había algo más que mantenía sus ojos abiertos cuando debían estar cerrados y no averiguaba qué podría ser. Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, al hombre que siempre amó.

La guerra había terminado, y a pesar del terrible caos, la pérdida de amigos, colegas y compañeros, el resultado no había sido tan malo como pudo haber sido. Se habían formado nuevas leyendas, entre ellas Naruto y su actual pareja, no habían comparación con esos dos ninjas, con la fuerza que habían demostrado, en especial Naruto, el joven los había salvado, a todos. Se había convertido en un héroe y ella estaba orgullosa de su compañero, de su equipo.

Después de eso, sucedió lo que todos esperaban, Sasuke no estaba listo para quedarse en la Aldea y aunque sus odio amargo había desaparecido, necesitaba un tiempo lejos y ella quería estar con él, acompañarlo el tiempo que durara esa etapa de soledad y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque fuera un poco. Habían dejado la Aldea, a Naruto y a su sensei, que pronto se convertiría en Hokage.

Así que ahora estaba en algún lugar desconocido, durmiendo en una improvisada casa de campaña con Sasuke a su lado. No había nada de malo, el ninja hablaba mucho con ella y se mostraba amable, realmente parecía dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a su relación. Pero faltaba algo. Quizá sólo era el mal sabor de boca que había quedado por la guerra, la joven aún tenía terribles pesadillas que la despertaban en medio de la noche y bañada en sudor, algunas veces tenía que enjuagar lágrimas que habían salido de forma involuntaria y calmar un temblor que la sacudía por completo, en esas ocasiones, Sasuke se despertaba y le susurraba que todo había terminado, que ya no tenía por qué tener miedo, y era cierto. Pero después de eso, ya no podía dormir en lo que restaba de la noche.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse al mismo Sasuke, a su actitud un tanto reservada o su calor corporal cuando compartían la casa de campaña, dejar de extrañar la Aldea porque ahí no había nada más de lo que tenía ahora, su lugar estaba con el ninja.

El hombre a su lado se giró hacia ella pero no lo abrazó, eso no era algo que hiciera y a la joven no le molestaba, así era él. Tenerlo más cerca calmó un poco el frío pero el sueño no llegó.

-Luces cansada- observó el Uchiha por la mañana. Estaban sentados alrededor de un tranquilo fuego desayunando.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró con una sonrisa. Sasuke había cambiado mucho y recién se daba cuenta, su pelo seguía siendo tremendamente negro pero era más largo, caía sobre parte de su rostro que se había vuelto un poco más afilado, sus facciones eran más finas y era mucho más alto, claro que era un hombre atractivo y con una pizca de orgullo por su clan que no se extinguía y que le daba cierto toque de interés frente a las mujeres.

-¿Continúan las pesadillas?-

-Cada día son menos- la joven tomó la mano de su pareja y la apretó con cierta fuerza -¿Cómo va tu brazo?-

-Bien, es bueno tenerte cerca- se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Su estómago se revolvió de emoción o algo parecido.

Sakura disfrutaba de esos momentos, estaban en total calma y cómodos con el otro. Desayunaban frente a una fogata y se acostumbraban a esa nueva intimidad, llevaban tres meses juntos, viajando de lugar a lugar, de Aldea en Aldea.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó la joven observando a su alrededor. El día recién se estaba iluminado, el sol batallaba por calentar el frío ambiente y una ligera neblina terminaba de caer.

-Cerca de la Niebla- eso explicaba el clima -Espero que no te moleste el frío-

-No, además el paisaje es hermoso. Nunca había visto tantos lugares en toda mi vida- respondió admirando su alrededor, cada mañana era un amanecer nuevo y era un verdadero deleite verlo.

Sintió que Sasuke acariciaba con un poco de torpeza su mejilla y se acercaba para besarla, esta vez con un poco más de decisión. Sus labios estaban un poco tibios y eran suaves, la joven se dejó llevar por ese beso. Sasuke tenía un lado bastante reservado, era como si la mayoría del tiempo no supiera si debía o no tocarla, parecía pensar mucho para darle un simple beso, y eso la frustraba un poco. Ya habían estado juntos, había sucedido luego del primer mes de viaje y después se había repetido un par de veces más y la joven quería creer que comenzaba a volverse un poco más experimentada, o un poco menos vergonzosa para esas ocasiones tan íntimas.

Sasuke era un hombre bastante paciente con ella, la besaba con calma y siempre la tocaba con cuidado, era respetuoso y parecía desfrutar de esos momentos, sentía su cuerpo sucumbir ante el suyo y el deseo que lo recorría cuando la tenía tan cerca, justo como esa mañana, notaba lo que ocasionaba y la reacción en su cuerpo cuando se entregaba a él.

A la joven le gustaba recordar que después de todo, el ninja la había elegido, había aceptado su compañía y eso significaba que sentía algo por ella, más que por esa jovencita de pelo rojo que había acompañado a Sasuke durante algún tiempo y que parecía ser la indicada, pero resultó que Sakura había sido la elegida para ir con él en su viaje de redescubrimiento.

Así que ahora, a plena luz del día, se besaban con cierto deseo. Las manos del ninja bajaron de su rostro hasta su cintura y la apresaron. Sasuke estaba sentado a un lado suyo pero terminó por ponerse de pie y acercarse más al cuerpo de la joven, se las ingenió para cargarla y entrar con ella a la casa de campaña.

...

Sakura estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo del ninja, estaban cubiertos por una manta porque aunque el sol había salido, no era suficiente para calentar el ambiente y eliminar la neblina. Quizás cuando Sasuke decidiera volver a la Aldea y establecerse, la ligerísima incomodidad que ella sentía terminaría por desaparecer, cuando compartieran una verdadera casa y una cama, cuando la vida de ambos tomara más sentido para ambos. Por ahora se conformaba con ese viaje sólo para ellos, compartiendo lugares desconocidos y muchos amaneceres.

Sasuke se mantenía en completo silencio y la joven deseaba saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, en ocasiones el Uchiha se quedaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos durante largos minutos y la médico se moría por saber qué era lo que estaba en su cabeza, si estaba pensando en ella, en lo que acaban de hacer. Le preocupa lo cerrado que podía ser su compañero, le costaba mucho pedir cosas o expresar sus deseos, incluso con ella. Por eso mismo la kunoichi debía leer su mente en muchos de los casos, ella comenzaba a leer la expresión en su rostro y se adelantaba a sus deseos, después de tres meses ya era capaz de saber cuándo él quería un momento de total soledad o cuándo quería conversar, veía en sus negros ojos cuando el deseo despertaba y la necesitaba cerca...

-En un par de días es el nombramiento de Kakashi como Hokage- así que era eso en lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo recuerdo. Kakashi-sensei será un gran Hokage- respondió con una sonrisa y era porque aún le costaba imaginar al ex ANBU como el encargado de la Hoja, pero estaba segura de que él era el indicado.

-No estoy seguro de ir...- le confesó abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza.

-Lo sé, pero yo iré- aseguró sin dudas -Es mi sensei, y me gustaría verlo en un acontecimiento tan importante. Por fin será reconocido el talento y la inteligencia que siempre ha tenido, el liderazgo y la fuerza que lo identifican y quisiera estar ahí para verlo-

-No sabía que tenías tan buena opinión de él-

-Pues la tengo. No creo que nadie más se merezca tanto el puesto de Hokage como él-

-¿Ni siquiera Naruto?-

-No lo creo. Kakashi-sensei es un hombre maduro, tiene la experiencia necesaria y de sobra. A Naruto le hace falta tiempo- Sasuke se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos -No tienes que ir, te veré unos días después en algún lugar...-

-Creo que será lo mejor-

-Me iré mañana a primera hora-

-Te veré cuatro días después en la frontera de la Arena-

Sakura sabía que a Sasuke le incomodaba que se reconociera a otro ninja, claro que la relación con su sensei estaba bien, pero no estaba preparado para involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con la Aldea, no le animaba mucho ver a el ex ANBU ser nombrado el Hokage de la Aldea, aunque él nunca hubiera querido semejante puesto, era un asunto delicado y Sakura prefería darle su espacio. Sin embargo, ella no se lo perdería por nada, no faltaría a un evento tan importante y menos cuando era su sensei el involucrado. Habían compartido varios años juntos y le tenía un profundo cariño y admiración, más que ir por su sensei, iba por ella misma. Así como era el próximo Hokage de distraído, era posible que ni siquiera notara si su alumna iba o no.

-Envíale mis felicitaciones a Kakashi- le pidió su compañero.

-Lo haré- la médico ya estaba emocionada por volver pero evitó demostrarlo. No quería que el joven pensara que no disfrutaba tanto su compañía y que le urgía más volver que estar con él.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despidió del ninja con un beso en los labios y empezó su camino. Sasuke la vio alejarse y comenzó a levantar el improvisado campamento, la joven no tenía ni idea de a dónde iría pero lo vería pronto así que ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle.

Él le había dado una explicación bastante detallada sobre cómo volver a la Aldea, y además le había dibujado un mapa así que confiaba en no perderse. Llegaría un día antes del nombramiento Hokage y se iría un día después. Le haría bien regresar a la Aldea, aunque fuera por escasos dos días, quería ver a sus compañeros y amigos, pisar de nuevo el suelo donde había crecido, saber si algo había cambiado y descansar en un terreno familiar. No le gustaba reconocer, que aunque disfrutara de los amaneceres hermosos en algún rincón, ansiaba ver otro en la Hoja, aunque fuera el mismo cielo estrellado, quería verlo en su hogar.

Siguió las indicaciones de Sasuke y el camino pareció sencillo, le hubiera gustado tener compañía porque a comparación de su compañero, ella aún no apreciaba tanto la soledad. El camino de vuelta fue para ella y sus pensamientos, nada más.

Llegó a la Aldea cuando el último rayo de Sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte y terminaban de iluminar la entrada. Una sensación de emoción se instaló en su pecho. Las luces en la Hoja resplandecían y espantaban la oscuridad, estaba en su hogar.

Se acomodó la mochila en los hombros y peinó su cabello rosado lo mejor que pudo, había pensado en dejarlo crecer pero ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo de esa forma y creía que después de todo, no le quedaba tan mal ese corte. Se alisó la falda y la blusa y trató ver si tenía alguna imperfección.

-¿Pero que te sucede, Sakura?- se preguntó a sí misma -¿Desde cuándo estás nerviosa por volver a tu propia Aldea?- habían pasado sólo unos cuantos meses desde que se había despedido de su equipo y sin embargo, parecían años la última vez que los vio.


	2. EN LA ALDEA

EN LA ALDEA:

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, había algunos cambios, no tan grandes para ser la gran cosa pero la joven podía notarlos, nuevas casas y algunos puestos que le daban un toque distinto a las calles. Aún se estaba reconstruyendo pero iba por buen camino. La embargó una felicidad nostálgica que trató de borrar de inmediato, había mejores formas de aprovechar el tiempo que ponerse sentimental.

Ya era de noche, pero no tan tarde para evitar que las personas siguieran paseando tranquilamente, algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, los puesto de comida estaban llenos, se podían oír risas y murmullos de charlas distendidas, era un ambiente tranquilo y sereno. La joven podía ver la calma en los rostros de las personas, parecían estarse olvidando de las heridas de la guerra y eso era muy bueno, se sentían a salvo.

¿Por qué ella no podía sentirse de la misma forma?

-¡Sakura-chan!- era la inconfundible voz de Naruto -Volviste- dijo cuando la alcanzó, el desconsiderado había dejado atrás a Hinata que aún luchaba por alcanzarlos.

-Te dije que lo haría- respondió abrazándolo con fuerza. Un par de meses alejados y ahora podía notar las diferencias en su compañero, su cabello más corto, sus facciones un poco más finas pero siempre sus clásicas marcas en ambas mejillas -¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?-

-De los más aburrido, no he podido salir de misión aún-

-Eso es porque debes descansar. Hacen bien en dejarte aquí, en la Aldea-

-Sakura-san, me alegra verte- Hinata los había alcanzado, el abrazo entre compañeros se rompió y el ninja tomó la mano de su nueva pareja.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta- la joven observó a su alrededor y entonces notó el cambio más grande y que no se explicó cómo podría haber pasado por alto.

-Estará listo en un par de días- le comentó Naruto viendo el muro Hokage donde el rostro de su sensei ya estaba esculpido. La joven sonrió al verlo, el ex ANBU no estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención y ese monumento lo destacaba del resto, ya podía imaginar la mueca de su sensei cada vez que veía su rostro tallado en ese muro.

-¿Kakashi-sensei está bien?- había pensado en él durante gran parte el camino, y quería verlo, pero ya era muy tarde para molestarlo.

-Sí, aunque casi no lo veo, se la pasa en la Torre Hokage. Parece muy comprometido con su futuro puesto- una razón más para no interrumpirlo . Decidió no estorbar. El ninja ni siquiera debía recordar que ella había prometido volver para su nombramiento -¿Cómo está Sasuke?-

-Él está bien, aún se está recuperando...-

Habló un rato más con la pareja hasta que decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos, estaba de sobra y aunque Naruto era muy distraído para notar que Hinata quería un poco más de privacidad en una cita, ella se había dado cuenta perfectamente. Se sentía un poco sola sin Sasuke, estaba acostumbrada a su presencia y ahora tenía que caminar sola por la calles, no se atrevía a entrar sola a comer y no quería interrumpir a sus amigos que también estaban con sus respectivas parejas, entre ellas Ino. A pesar de todo, le gustaba estar en la Aldea, ya tendría tiempo de hablar y ponerse al día.

Se fue hasta su casa, había sido un día agotador y quería descansar. Tomó una ducha y dejó que el agua caliente limpiara su cuerpo, había echado de menos las comodidades y la seguridad de una habitación de cuatro paredes, y no es que con Sasuke no se sintiera a salvo, era que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en el exterior. Pensó que tardaría en poder conciliar el sueño, era la primera noche sin Sasuke a su lado, pero resultó que se quedó dormida apenas tocó la cama.

...

Se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, por un momento no reconoció dónde estaba ni por qué Sasuke no estaba a su lado, o por qué estaba en una cama, pero no tardó más de un par de segundos en recordar que había vuelto a la Aldea, que estaba en su habitación. Había sido una buena noche, con algunas pesadillas pero ninguna capaz de despertarla del profundo sueño en el que había caído, se sentía descansada y después de desperezarse por completo se vistió y salió de casa. Debía reportarse con la actual Hokage e informarle el estado de Sasuke, además quería aprovechar cada minuto del día mientras estuviera en la Aldea.

Se tomó un par de minutos para ver su reflejo en la ventana de su habitación. Era evidente que había cambiado, sólo esperaba estar a la altura del resto de sus amigas en cuanto a belleza se refería, ella nunca se había destacado especialmente por ser bonita. Acomodó su cabello como mejor pudo y esperó que eso fuera suficiente. No podía hacer más por su ropa, pero ella sentía que le quedaba bastante bien, marcaba las pocas curvas que tenía.

El camino a la Torre Hokage fue bastante tranquilo, la luz del día mostraba las decoraciones que lucían por toda la Aldea con motivo del nuevo nombramiento Hokage, la calles estaban impecables y todos parecían esperar la ceremonia con ansias. Algunos ninjas la saludaron efusivamente, después de la guerra la reconocían con más facilidad pero ella no estaba muy cómoda con esa clase de atención. La Torre Hokage estaba muy atareada, ninjas iban de un lado a otro, seguramente preparando todo para dejarlo en manos del nuevo encargado de la Hoja. Seguramente su sensei tendría mucho trabajo y ella esperaba que ya tuviera alguien dispuesto a ayudarle con todos los asuntos.

La joven tocó la puerta de la Godaime, esperó una respuesta pero en su lugar, la puerta se abrió un poco. Lo tomó como una señal para poder entrar.

-Yo creo que ese atuendo le queda muy bien- Kakashi estaba en la habitación y tenía puesto el traje que debía usar para la ceremonia, pero parecía estar luchando por acomodarlo, tenía una expresión de incomodidad que le sacó una sonrisa a la joven -Permítame ayudarle- sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Comenzaba a creer que no te vería pronto, ¿cuándo volviste?- le preguntó el ninja mientras las manos de la joven arreglaban su atuendo.

-Ayer por la noche. Me encontré con Naruto, parece que su recuperación va muy bien-

-¿Te irás pronto?-

-El día después de su nombramiento como Hokage- contestó en un profundo suspiro -Me alegra volver a verlo, sensei- levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sereno del ninja. El shinobi tenía cierta tranquilidad que serenaba a Sakura, no podía explicarlo, era como si sintiera a salvo con él, había sido su mejor referencia durante la Guerra, el lugar de dónde aferrarse.

-Te ves bien, Sakura. Parece que te beneficia estar lejos de la Aldea- la joven le dedicó una sonrisa un poco avergonzada -¿Sasuke vino contigo?-

-No, pero me ha pedido que lo felicite- terminó de arreglar su atuendo le arregló el haori para que luciera de mejor manera, era el último toque -Será un gran Hokage, Kakashi-sensei- le dijo poniéndose de puntillas para ordenar un poco su rebelde cabellera gris. Un toque peculiar.

-Lo intentaré-

-Estoy orgullosa de usted, de haber sido su alumna. Fui muy afortunada de tenerlo como instructor- había dejado sin palabras al hombre que todavía intentaba asimilar el diminuto discurso que acaba de escuchar, seguramente no espera oír algo tan cursi -Lo siento- se disculpó por hablar demás. Era la primera vez que lo expresaba en voz alta, pero no estaba segura de tener otra oportunidad, ni siquiera sabía cuándo volvería a pisar el suelo de la Hoja.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- el futuro Hokage la tomó de la barbilla y estudió sus ojos jade con detenimiento. El rostro del hombre estaba a escasos centímetros.

-Sí, lo estoy. Es sólo que recién me doy cuenta de la clase de encargado que tuvo el equipo siete, quiero decir, se convertirá en un Kage, y Naruto tiene el mismo destino. Estuve rodeada de grandes ninjas-

-Tú eres una gran ninja-

-¿Sabe?, creo que a pesar de todo, usted fue el único que realmente confió en mí. Incluso Naruto se sorprendió cuando notó mi progreso, como si no esperara algo tan grande, pero usted... usted no parecía sorprendido. Creo que por eso nunca logré impresionarlo-

-Te equivocas- Kakashi le mostró una simple sonrisa. Le gustaba recibir esa clase de cumplidos del shinobi, y se debía a que lo consideraba demasiado importante, y que la halagara a ella, bueno, era especial.

-Ya está, sensei- Sakura se alejó para observar el atuendo completo, lo miró de arriba a bajo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden -¡Perfecto!- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Espero que estés mañana para ayudarme con esto-

-A primera hora, sensei- la joven aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiera -¿Dónde está Tsunade-sama?, debo reportarme con ella-

-Salió con Shizune-san, creo que a celebrar que a partir de mañana deja de tener tanto trabajo- Sakura soltó una pequeña risita. Sonaba como algo que haría su maestra -Pero puedes reportarte conmigo y yo le pasaré los detalles a la Godaime cuando vuelva-

-De acuerdo, además es mejor que comience a asumir estas responsabilidades- tomó asiento en una de la sillas disponibles, pero su sensei en lugar de sentar tras ese gran escritorio de madera, se sentó a un lado de ella y se quitó el haori. La médico suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar -Sasuke está bien, su recuperación no ha tenido problemas de ningún tipo. Lo reviso frecuentemente y todo está en orden. Parece estar más tranquilo pero aún viajamos mucho, las Aldeas en las que hemos estado nos han tratado muy bien, por lo general reconocen a Sasuke, o en ocasiones a mí, y nos ofrecen su ayuda si la necesitamos. Ha sido un viaje interesante... pero aún no ha dicho cuándo regresaremos aquí, no creo que sea pronto...-

-Y tú, Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?- esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, esperaba hablar exclusivamente de Sasuke. Había sido una simple cuestionamiento que pudo responder con un simple "bien", pero que se había atorado en su garganta -Ya terminó, estás a salvo-

-Lo sé- la joven apretó las manos y esperó que todas la imágenes de la Guerra, que su memoria había coleccionado, desaparecieran. Era bastante evidente que seguía afectándola, cualquiera que le prestara más atención de lo común, podría notarlo. Ella misma lo veía en sus ojos, oscuros y con un dejo de miedo.

-Lamento que tuvieras que experimentar algo así-

-No pasa nada, está bien. Estaré bien- se quedó unos segundos más sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un ligero toque en una mano. Era su sensei.

-Fuiste muy valiente- la joven asintió pero no dijo nada más referente al tema. No quería seguir hablando de eso, aún tenía lágrimas atoradas en los ojos y permanentemente evitaba dejarlas salir. Quería ser más fuerte y superarlo, dejar de temerle a la oscuridad, incluso al silencio, dejar de tener pesadillas -Es mejor que vayas y des un paseo por toda la Aldea, seguramente Naruto te está buscando, además no creo que sea el único que tenga ganas de verte-

-Lo haré- la joven se puso de pie y observó la habitación -Lo veré más tarde-

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con Naruto e Ino, ambos la buscaban. Su amiga apenas la vio la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura comenzó a reír, se había olvidado de lo efusiva que podía llegar a ser Ino y era bueno recordarlo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado?, tuve que enterarme por Naruto- le reprochó terminando el abrazo y fingiendo estar molesta.

-Llegué ayer por la noche, y no quería molestarte, supuse que estarías con Sai...- le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad y el rostro de su amiga enrojeció por completo y balbuceó palabras sin sentido. Sí, su enojo se había disipado.

Naruto observaba la escena confundido y se rascaba el rubio cabello intentando averiguar qué era tan gracioso. Esa escena fue el refresco que Sakura estaba buscando, era como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado, o mejor dicho, el tiempo sí había pasado, pero sentía que podían ser los mismos, con las mismas bromas.

-Los extrañé- declaró la joven.

-Ojalá no te fueras tan pronto- Ino le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica – Pero ño importante es que estás aquí y ya programé el día entero sólo para las dos. Tenemos tantas cosas qué hacer-

-¿Qué hay de mí?- protestó el único hombre -También quiero pasar tiempo con Sakura-chan-

-Y lo harás, Naruto, Sai y tú nos acompañarán en nuestro día de compras-

-¿Día de compras?, no es en lo que estaba pensando, Ino-

-¿Y en qué más pensabas?, mañana es el nombramiento de tu sensei, no es un día normal. Debes verte sensacional, y yo te ayudaré-

Sakura no había pensado en eso, ni siquiera se le ocurrió traer un atuendo especial o pensar que debía arreglarse para la ocasión. Pero ahora que su amiga lo mencionaba, no estaba de más buscar un lindo atuendo, quizá arreglarse el cabello y verse como una digna alumna del futuro Hokage de la Hoja.

-Supongo que es una buena idea-

-¡Claro que lo es!- Ino parecía haber planeado ese día a la perfección -Sai, apresúrate- el ninja recién llegaba y tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.

Durante el resto del día pasaron de una tienda a otra, Sakura no estaba muy segura del atuendo que debería llevar pero a Ino parecía no molestarle su indecisión, ella parecía estar feliz de recorrer la Aldea entera en busca de la ropa. Naruto y Sai las seguían de un lado a otro, no se quejaban en absoluto e incluso daban su opinión sobre cada atuendo que lucían las chicas, pero después de la ropa vino el cabello y entonces la paciencia de los ninjas se terminó.

-Tengo hambre, Sakura-chan-

-Sólo un hora más, Naruto- pidió su compañera con una sonrisa tímida -¿Por qué no vas con Hinata?, te buscaré cuando terminemos-

-Porque se supone que estos días serían para nosotros, para el equipo siete-

-En una hora iremos a cenar, Naruto, lo prometo. Y mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos-

Dicho eso, su compañero se quedó en paz y las dejó seguir con su tratamiento de belleza, incluido su cabello y una mascarilla para el rostro que se suponía lo volvería más suave y terso. Su compañero las observaba con atención, curioso de todo el ritual de belleza por el que las jóvenes pasaban. Pero Sai parecía estar acostumbrado, ya tenía suficiente tiempo con Ino como para saber las rutinas de su nueva pareja, además ese hombre siempre había sido por demás paciente. Era una pareja bastante linda, el uno para el otro.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Sasuke?- los ninjas estaban unos metros alejados y hablaban animadamente de algo, Naruto parecía intentar controlar su temperamento. Después de todo, Sai aún era un poco indiscreto y Naruto no tan paciente.

-Están bien. Sasuke se recupera y me gusta estar con él- Ino la observó inquisitivamente pero guardó silencio -¿No dices nada?-

-Sasuke y tú son una linda pareja. Se ven muy bien juntos...-

-Pero...-

-No lo sé, es sólo que quisiera verte más feliz, o quizá es porque quiero un hombre que te traiga de vuelta a la Aldea, alguien que no te aleje de tu hogar-

-Sasuke y yo volveremos pronto...-

-¿De verdad? Has pensado qué sucederá si Sasuke tarda años y no meses en volver, ¿realmente estás dispuesta a ir de un lado a otro? Siempre imaginé otro futuro para ti-

-No es tan malo, hay lugares hermosos allá afuera- una sonrisa poco optimista se formó en sus labios -Realmente estoy convencida que Sasuke terminará por volver, y yo lo amo, creo que puedo esperar un poco-

-Está bien, yo sólo extraño a mi mejor amiga-

La conversación con Ino mantuvo su mente ocupada el resto de la tarde y de la noche. Después de terminar de arreglarse el cabello y que sus rostros quedaran hermosamente tersos y suaves, porque incluso los chicos pudieron notar una diferencia y eso fue un halago para Sakura, quien no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de comentarios. Así que después del día agotador, se reunieron todos para compartir la cena, incluidos: Lee, Kiba, Hinata y Ten Ten.

Era una reunión entre compañeros y amigos, recordando los viejos tiempos, charlando sobre cualquier cosa y riendo por los buenos recuerdos. Había varias misiones que compartieron y que dejaron una huella en todos, hubo momentos graciosos que hicieron su camino ninja más fácil. Estaban entre amigos.

Después de esa pequeña reunión, el ánimo de la joven mejoró significativamente, hubo carcajadas y mucha comida. Pero luego terminó, las parejas comenzaron a irse y el bullicio comenzó a calmarse. Al final sólo quedan, Naruto con Hinata, Ino con Sai, y ella.

-Será mejor que me vaya- la médico no se sentía muy cómoda rodeada de parejas, no cuando era evidente que pronto estaría de más.

-Quédate un rato más, aún es temprano- le insistió Ino.

-Mañana es un gran día y necesito descansar. Prometí ayudar a Kakashi-sensei –

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana-

-¿Te acompaño, Sakura-chan?-

-No es necesario, Naruto. Es mejor que te quedes-

Se despidió de todos y salió del local. La noche estaba un poco fría, pero las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza dando un toque de romanticismo a la escena. Era una noche hermosa como para desperdiciarla en su habitación, así que decidió dar un paseo, estaba cerca del parque y necesitaba aire fresco. El lugar estaba casi vacío, algunas parejas aún daban un paseo tomados de la mano y susurrándose algo al oído, eran adorables.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?- la voz de su sensei la sorprendió. Era el último hombre que esperaba ver en el parque. Se dio la vuelta antes de responderle.

-Sólo daba un paseo, es una noche hermosa- el futuro Hokege apresuró el paso y la alcanzó, juntos comenzaron a pasar por el parque.

-¿Dónde están todos?, creí que no te dejarían ni un momento sola-

-Pero si no estoy sola, estoy con usted, sensei- Sakura lo tomó del brazo y recibió un poco del calor corporal de él, además de tener la oportunidad de recordar su aroma tan distintivo, después de tantos años juntos se había acostumbrado a todo cuanto involucraba a su sensei.

-Luces diferente, tu cabello...-

-Ah sí... - Sakura no esperaba que notara el cambio -Mañana es un día importante y quería verme bien-

-Siempre luces bien y estoy seguro de que mañana no será la excepción- la joven ya estaba acostumbrada a esas respuestas de su sensei, él siempre había sido muy considerado con ella, quizá porque era la única mujer en un grupo de hombres, pero siempre la trató con delicadeza. Después de tanto tiempo, se sentía totalmente cómoda a su lado, incluso más que con Naruto o Sasuke, era una relación diferente.

-Gracias- la joven tomó con más fuerza del brazo de su sensei, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía, había sido algo así como un impulso del momento -¿Qué hace usted aquí?, debería estar descansando y preparándose para mañana-

-Sí, pero quería dar un último paseo antes de tener que encerrarme en la Torre Hokage-

-Debería estar más animado, sensei-

-Nunca he sido bueno demostrando mi entusiasmo-

-¿Por qué aceptó ser el Hokage?, es decir, no creo que haya nadie mejor para ocupar ese puesto, pero, bueno, usted sabe a lo que me refiero... nunca fue su sueño-

-Necesitaba hacer algo más por la Aldea, si me necesitan allí estaré. Además es una forma de honrar a Minato-sensei- Sakura ya sabía la historia, y la conmovía escuchar esas palabras. De alguna forma todos habían cambiado después de la Guerra, su sensei tenía momentos donde hablaba con menos recelo de su pasado.

-Creo que el Yondaime estaría muy orgullo de usted y de Naruto. Mire en lo que se han convertido- la joven se recargó en el cuerpo de su sensei y se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, la médico asimilando el equipo en el que estaba, lleno de leyendas.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte tan pronto?- el tono del ninja se volvió más precavido -Podrías quedarte y encargarte del sector médico...-

-No- respondió de inmediato la médico y sin dar más explicaciones. Era más que evidente que necesitaba un descanso, que había sido demasiado la Guerra, ver tanta sangre -Espero que ya tenga quien pueda ayudarle con todo el asunto de ser Hokage- el cambio de tema fue demasiado brusco.

-Sí, algo así...- la joven suponía que se trataba de Shikamaru, él era el ninja eficiente aunque no lo veía cumpliendo las misma tareas que Shuzine.

-Gracias por la compañía, sensei- habían llegado a la casa de la joven. La noche ya estaba tan avanzada que no estaba segura que fuera el mismo día, quizá ya pasaba de media noche.

-Te veré más tarde, Sakura- la ninja soltó su brazo y un viento frío la estremeció, se había alejado del calor del hombre que la había acompañado.

Antes de entrar a su casa, se dio la vuelta y observó a su sensei que la veía con una mirada un tanto preocupada, pero que le ofreció una ligera sonrisa. Sakura le devolvió el gesto y entró a su casa. Había sido un buen día, pero el tiempo se le acababa.

Se despertó a primera hora de la mañana, totalmente descansada y ansiosa por comenzar el día, había una ceremonia muy importante y ella tenía que prepararse. No olvidaba que había prometido a su sensei ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

Se levantó ligeramente emocionada y comenzó a vestirse. El día anterior se había decidido por un vestido verde, como el color de sus ojos, era un día hermoso y parecía que el sol brillaría así que su atuendo luciría aún mejor, o eso creía. Cuando terminó, se vio reflejada en un espejo, era un simple vestido verde con pequeñas flores blancas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se ceñía ligeramente en la cintura y tenía un ligero vuelo en la parte de la falda, le quedaba de maravilla y se sentía bonita. Entre tantos viajes con Sasuke había perdido parte de su esencia femenina, no tenía ocasiones para vestirse con alguna prenda especial, ni siquiera pensaría en usar un vestido, así que estaba emocionada por tener un día para lucir diferente.

Peinó su cabello con esmero y trató de acomodarlo lo mejor que pudo, aún estaba suave y sedoso. Se puso unas sandalias y se dio el último vistazo en el espejo. Estaba completamente satisfecha con el resultado.

Le gustaba estar en la Aldea, le gustaba la sensación de seguridad que experimentaba cuando estaba en ese lugar, con Naruto, con Ino, con Kakashi. Las pesadillas eran menos y las sonrisas cada vez más.

Quizá debía tomarse un descanso, un descanso de los constantes viajes con Sasuke, estar algunas semanas en la Hoja y recuperarse totalmente, su compañero lo entendería y la apoyaría. No era tan mala idea, era por su propia tranquilidad y después de eso podría estar con Sasuke totalmente, sólo necesitaba un par de semanas de completa tranquilidad, de una cama fija y una habitación de cuatro paredes, una rutina o por lo menos tener algo seguro, despertar en el mismo lugar por más de dos días. Podría ayudarle a su sensei durante esas semanas, intentar aligerar sus obligaciones y apoyarlo con el nuevo proceso, seguramente el ninja valoraría más su compañía que la de Shikamaru como asistente personal.

-Le diré- se dijo a sí misma la konoichi. Estaba emocionada por los nuevos planes, ilusionada por volver a la Aldea, y qué mejor que convertirse en la mano derecha del Hokage, después de todo era su alumna. Se sentía cómodo con ella, eso era evidente.

La joven salió de su casa y fue de inmediato a la Torre Hokage para comunicar su decisión. Las calles estaban impecables, el sol ya brillaba con fuerza y ninguna nube amenazaba el día. Mientras caminaba, podía sentir cómo algunos ninjas le dedicaban miradas furtivas e incluso le dedicaban pequeñas sonrisas. Debía verse tan bien como se sentía, fue inevitable que su autoestima no se elevara significativamente. Deseaba que Sasuke también pudiera verla vestida de esa forma.

Llegó a la Torre Hokage y fue directamente a la oficina donde ya debía estar su sensei, seguramente batallando con su vestimenta.

Sakura ni siquiera consideró tocar la puerta antes de entrar y eso fue un grave error. La escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella la dejó completamente sorprendida.

Su sensei, el futuro Hokage, estaba besando a una mujer de pelo castaño, la tenía entre sus brazos. En plena oficina, el día de su nombramiento. Ella, quien quiera que fuese, debía ser importante.


	3. LA CELEBRACIÓN

LA CELEBRACIÓN:

-Sakura- Kakashi recién se separaba de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos para ir detrás de su alumna que ya salía de la habitación -Espera-

La joven no se detuvo y el ninja tuvo que correr por el pasillo para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó poniéndose frente a ella para evitar que siguiera caminando. Le fue imposible no recorrerla de arriba hasta abajo, tenía un vestido y le quedaba de maravilla.

-Nada, Naruto me ha pedido que viniera a asegurarme que todo marcha bien- Sakura ya no lucía afectada por lo que acababa de ver, incluso le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa -Lamento mucho haber interrumpido, debí tocar antes...-

-¿Sólo querías verme para eso?-

-Sí- la joven parecía ser sincera -Será mejor que me vaya, Naruto me espera-

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para una despedida porque su alumna se dio vuelta rápidamente y se alejó con decisión.

Cuando Kakashi estaba compartiendo aquel beso con su pareja, vio la expresión de Sakura, sus ojos llenos de algo, no de reproche, sino de desilusión. Eso fue lo que lo incitó a alejarse de esa mujer y salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero cuando la alcanzó, Sakura ya estaba completamente repuesta, en sus ojos ya no había otra cosa que no fuera incomodidad por haberlo interrumpido. Era lógico que no se quedara a ayudarlo con su atuendo, no después de lo que había visto, pero quizá ni siquiera recordaba que prometió ayudarlo, probablemente sí venía por un simple encargo de Naruto.

-¿Todo está bien?- le preguntó su pareja cuando volvió a la habitación.

-Sí-

Hanare, ese era su nombre, se acercó y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Será mejor que comiences a vestirte, no falta mucho para que comience la ceremonia-

El ninja asintió y dejó que ella le ayudara con el atuendo. Era una buena mujer, era amable y muy cariñosa, además de bonita. La había conocido después de la Guerra, cuando cenaba con Guy, ella se había acercado y parecía ser muy amigable y paciente con su actitud tan reservada. Además le recordaba a una mujer que hacía tiempo había conocido, con el mismo nombre, su aspecto era también muy similar, excepto por el cabello, pero su rostro, su complexión, su sonrisa tranquila y su blanca piel... Después de algunas semanas de cenas e invitaciones a salir, se podría decir que oficialmente eran pareja. Ella sería quién lo ayudaría con todo el asunto de ser Hokage, se había ofrecido y parecía entusiasmada con la idea, Kakashi no tenía a nadie más así que terminó aceptando.

Era momento de intentar reconstruir su vida, de olvidarse de su pasado y buscar una oportunidad. No tenía que pasar el tiempo solo y aislado, podía elegir la compañía de alguien más y destruir un poco su soledad. No era la mujer que hubiera querido, ni las circunstancias, pero ella realmente parecía interesada en él. No estaba seguro de que funcionara, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

Comenzó a vestirse, ya lo estaban esperando y había prometido dejar la impuntualidad atrás. Hanare lo ayudó pero salió antes de que terminara de colocarse el haori, quería estar entre el público para presenciar el esperado acontecimiento.

-Luces atractivo- le dijo cuando se despidió con un suave beso contra su máscara.

Esa frase lo dejó pensando, nunca se había considerado especialmente interesante para las mujeres, era bastante silencioso y con poco humor, pero Hanare lo encontraba atractivo, quizá ella no era la única, y no es que él estuviera buscando ser admirado por todas las mujeres de la Aldea, pero sí tenía un particular interés en conocer la opinión de cierta mujer...

...

La ceremonia había terminado y ahora todos se encontraban reunidos y celebrando su nombramiento. Todos reían y charlaban muy animadamente, estaban sus compañeros, líderes de otros equipos, parte de ANBU y ninjas al servicio, además de todos los alumnos que formaban los equipos, Shino, Kiba, Ten Ten, entre muchos otros.

Pero Kakashi sólo veía a su equipo, en especial a Sakura. No había dejado de notar lo hermosa que lucía, la forma en la que ese vestido se ajustaba a su figura y la marcaba de forma perfecta, además el color de la tela resaltaba lo blanco de su piel y sus ojos jade, contrastaba con su cabello rosado y se veía aún más especial. Lucía tan fresca y llena de vida. Era imposible no verla, que no destacara entre toda la multitud. Claro que ya antes había notado la belleza de la joven, lo había impresionado mucho durante la Guerra, no creía que hubiera una mujer más fuerte, que se hubiera desempeñado de forma tan sorprendente. Ya no era una niña, y admitía que le gustaba en la mujer en la que se había convertido, con una chispa especial, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Su alumna hablaba con todos a su alrededor, con sus compañeros y amigos, reía despreocupadamente y parecía más animada de lo usual. El ninja podía notar esa pequeña oscuridad que la Guerra dejó en Sakura, la veía sumirse en los recuerdos y en el dolor y lamentaba profundamente que pudiera ser un daño irreversible, pero cuando la veía de ese modo, tan vivaz y sonriente, como en esos momentos, surgía la esperanza de verla recuperarse.

Algunos ninjas se acercaron a felicitarlo, parecían complacidos con su nombramiento y se tomaban el festejo muy en serio. Entre ellos Guy.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kakashi- le dijo su eterno rival medio abrazándolo. Parecía que había encontrado el sake -Ahora sólo falta que encuentres una bonita compañera-

-Guy...-

-¡Ah!, pero tú ya la encontraste. Eres muy afortunado, Kakashi- le guiñó el ojo torpemente a modo de complicidad y se alejó complacido con sus propios comentarios.

No había dejado de recibir felicitaciones del mismo estilo.

-Será un gran Hokage, Kakashi-sensei- Naruto estaba frente a él y unos poco pasos atrás, Sakura -Cuenta con mi apoyo total, estoy a sus órdenes- su alumno parecía realmente comprometido con sus palabras. Era evidente lo mucho que había madurado. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos a modo de firmar un nuevo pacto entre ellos.

-Gracias, Naruto- Kakashi posó la vista en Sakura, aún faltaba su felicitación.

-Felicidades, Hokage-sama- aunque la médico lo dijo con una sonrisa y con un tono sincero, sonaba distante. Quizá era porque no lo había llamado "sensei", o porque él esperaba un abrazo y una felicitación más personal, más cálida.

-¿Te irás mañana?-

-A primera hora- la joven no titubeó ni un poco al responder. Ella de ninguna forma pensaba quedarse y nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Seguramente ya extrañaba a Sasuke.

-Ten cuidado- fue lo único que pudo decir. La joven estaba pocos pasos de él y se veía aún más preciosa.

-Lo tendré- le dedicó una sonrisa, pero ya no parecía tan cómoda con él como antes, como de que lo encontrara besando a otra mujer, de ninguna manera eran celos, debía ser una señal de respeto hacia Hanare, pero con Naruto no actuaba de la misma forma, a él lo abrazaba, aunque estuviera con Hinata, debían ser casos diferentes. Para ella, él nunca había dejado de ser su sensei, y menos ahora que se convertía en el Hokage.

Los vio alejarse y volver con su grupo. La verdad era que no quería que Sakura se fuera, le gustaba tenerla cerca pero no tenía un solo motivo válido para retenerla, aunque estuviera seguro de que fuera lo mejor para ella. Su alumna necesitaba un descanso, sentirse en su hogar y rodearse de buena compañía. No es que pensara que Sasuke no lo era, pero le costaba imaginar la actitud de Sakura estando con su compañero, le costaba imaginarla como en ese momento, sonriente y fresca, con ojos luminosos y movimientos naturales, sin cohibirse ni un poco, sin callar lo que su mente pensaba, no podía imaginarla del mismo modo junto a Sasuke. Probablemente sólo eran pensamientos suyos y su alumna era la mujer más feliz a su lado.

Había estado a punto de pedirle que se quedara, que lo ayudara en la Torre Hokage, pero Sakura no había titubeado ni un poco para marcharse de nuevo, estaba seguro de que se negaría y no quería sentirse mal con su negativa. No es que prefiriera las cosas como estaban, era que las aceptaba. De ninguna forma él podría cambiarlas.

-¿Te diviertes?- le preguntó Hanare apareciendo a su lado.

-Sí. Es bueno tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos-

La mujer se quedó junto a él pero no tomó su mano ni nada parecido, su relación no era secreta, Guy lo sabía, pero tampoco era aún del dominio público, no creía que nadie más pudiera saberlo y estaba cómodo con esa situación. Se tomaría las cosas con calma, tenía que asegurarse de que funcionaría.

-Estoy emocionada- admitió su pareja en un susurro -Poder ayudarte en lo que necesites, trabajar con el Hokage- ella parecía tan feliz que Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Deberías ocupar tu tiempo en algo menos aburrido, no creo que Shizune considerara muy emocionante el trabajo en la Torre-

-Tal vez, pero es muy diferente. A mí me gusta estar contigo, eso es mucha emoción para mí-

-Gracias- no era muy bueno regresando los cumplidos así que mejor se quedó en silencio.

-Tengo preparada una celebración, sólo para nosotros dos- le susurró con tono seductor.

Se dio cuenta de que Sakura los estaba observando, a lo lejos, sus ojos jade los estudiaba con curiosidad. Pero después de unos segundos apartó la vista. Debía de reconocer a la mujer que estaba con él. Era natural que los observara extrañada, él nunca había demostrado interés por nadie, nunca presentó a alguna pareja, ninguna fue tan importante, así que debía sorprenderla verlo acompañado.

La celebración siguió por un par de horas más, parecía que todos estaba disfrutando y nadie quería que terminara. Kakashi también estaba disfrutando del buen rato, y aunque nunca fue muy dado a celebrar, la compañía de Guy y de Yamato fue todo lo que necesitó para reír. No lo trataban como el Hokage y él lo agradecía, ni siquiera se sentía como uno, no todavía. Además, las formalidades nunca fueron su estilo.

-¿Cuándo se irá Sakura?- le preguntó Yamato. Kakashi no estaba seguro del interés del ninja hacia la joven, pero supuso que sólo se trataba de simple curiosidad.

-Tengo entendido que mañana a primera hora-

Sin darse cuenta, el pequeño grupo de tres ninjas desvió los ojos hasta donde estaba Sakura, estaba de pie y parecía divertirse, su vestido verde ondeaba tranquilamente con el viento y también despeinaba su melenita rosada. Se veía más pequeña, más frágil, y también más hermosa.

La noche anterior ella había dicho que quería verse bien para la ceremonia, pues lo había logrado. No era el único que no la dejaba de ver, sus compañeros, o incluso uno que otro ninja distraído, la veían con atención.

-Fueron grandes discípulos- comentó Guy con un dejo de tristeza. Aún le dolía la pérdida de Neji. Sabía que él, como encargado de un equipo, y durante la Guerra, había tenido suerte de conservar a su grupo intacto, e inclusive recuperar a uno más, a Sasuke.

-Sí. Aún no me acostumbro a verlos tan independientes, cada uno formando su propia vida- comentó Yamato con una sonrisa- Me parece que algunos tendrán su familia antes que nosotros- rio con cierta preocupación. Pero era cierto.

Se quedaron charlando un rato más mientras la celebración se diluía y los invitados comenzaban a marcharse. Hanare había desaparecido entre la multitud, seguramente la vería más tarde. Sakura seguía charlando con Naruto y un grupo de ninjas más, pero el viento ya comenzaba a soplar y su vestido delgado dejaba entrar frío viento, se abrazaba a sí misma y dejaba al descubierto, sin proponérselo, su delicada figura. Se preguntó si Sasuke sabía lo afortunado que era, ella no era cualquier mujer, era especial; debía ser más especial despertar a su lado o poder tocar su piel que parecía suave y tersa, tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?- le preguntó Yamato, parecía que se había quedado en silencio más de lo usual.

-Sólo pensaba que Sasuke y Naruto son muy afortunados- ambos estaban más cerca de ella, de lo que él nunca estaría.

Kakashi se la ingenió para ir a la Torre Hokage, ya era tarde y la celebración había llegado a su fin. Se suponía que debía ir a su casa y descansar, pero no le apetecía estar ahí en ese momento, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, quería recorrer los pasillos de la Torre y acostumbrarse a ellos, después de todo, ahí pasaría mucho tiempo. Trató de impregnarse del recuerdo de los anteriores Kages, Minato, el Sandaime, la misma Tsunade, todos habían estado entre esos pasillos, preocupándose por el bien de la Aldea, procurando siempre hacer lo correcto, y ahora sería su turno. No le había dicho a nadie lo aterrado que estaba, tenía miedo de arruinarlo, aún después de todo, ¿qué ocurría si no era capaz de proteger a la Hoja? ¿si no estaba a la altura de las expectativas? Ya no era tan fuerte, el Sharingan ya no estaba para ofrecerle seguridad y talento.

Recorría los pasillos con tranquilidad, se acostumbraba a cada habitación y trataba de memorizarlas, para algo debían de servir. Se había quitado todo el atuendo Hokage, ya había pasado mucho tiempo con todo eso puesto.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó allí dentro, pero el sol estaba a poco menos de una hora de esconderse por completo, la oscuridad comenzaba a ensombrecer todo, quizá era tiempo de salir. Mañana tendría tiempo de dar algún otro recorrido, o quizá no, quizá los deberes serían tantos que no podría poner un sólo pie fuera de esa oficina hasta el final del día. Pero antes de salir, entró a una habitación, una cualquiera que resultó ser sólo un lugar para almacenar pergaminos de información, ni siquiera se molestó en prender alguna luz, los últimos rayos del día delataban los rollos de información que estaban acomodados en grandes estantes. Se quedó en ese lugar hasta que se oscureció por completo, hasta que las formas y siluetas se perdieron y casi le fue imposible ver su propia mano, la habitación sólo contaba con una diminuta ventana y eso dificultaba su iluminación.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero escuchó que la puerta se abría. No esperaba que alguien más quisiera ver lo que pudiera contener esa habitación y dudaba seriamente que fuera su pareja, que, aunque había prometido buscarlo para celebrar, no era posible que adivinara el escondite en el que se había metido. Apenas era capaz de distinguir una sombra oscura, ni quiera sabía si era hombre o mujer, pero nadie prendió la luz para delatarse. Se quedó quieto y esperó la oportunidad para poder salir, tenía una idea de dónde estaba la puerta y pensó que podría rodear al extraño sin que este se diera cuenta. No le apetecía que, quien quiera que estuviera en esa habitación, se diera cuenta de que el Hokage rondaba por los pasillos y se encerraba en habitaciones oscuras, no era la clase de reputación que quería formar. Lo mejor era salir sin ser visto.

Dio un par de pasos en completo silencio, era evidente que alguien más estaba en la habitación y si su olfato no le fallaba, debía ser una mujer, su perfume llegó hasta sus pulmones, pero no era el mismo que el que usaba su pareja, era distinto, más dulce, más suave, ligeramente familiar. Eso lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que se enredara en el camino y terminara por chocar con la extraña. Ahora estaba seguro de que era una mujer, su cuerpo la delataba. Sus manos rozaron los brazos de la misteriosa mujer y le fue inevitable no darse cuenta de la suavidad en su piel, del aroma que la rodeaba, estaba frente a ella, la sentía tan cerca que sólo bastante inclinarse un poco para poder tocarla; cuando la misteriosa mujer sintió el contacto, en lugar de gritar por la sorpresa o el susto, suspiró de una forma tan provocativa que lo paralizó. Terminó por revolverle las ideas. No sabía por qué parecía tan tentador quedarse en esa habitación a oscuras, con ella.

La mujer tampoco retrocedía, no decía una sola palabra, en cambio escuchó otro largo suspiro de su parte. No era de temor, ella no tenía miedo, parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él en ese momento, la sofocación de estar solos en la oscuridad, el hecho de que fueran desconocidos y sentir tan cerca al otro.

Estaba mal, Kakashi lo sabía, ella podría ser cualquier mujer en la Aldea, pero olía jodidamente bien, su piel parecía ser de seda, y no retrocedía ni siquiera un centímetro, ni quiera hablaba para aclarar la situación, tampoco prendía la luz, estaba tan confundida como él, tan hipnotizada por el momento como para actuar y negarse. Y Kakashi necesitaba sacar un poco de tensión. Había estado pensando mucho, no había podido dejar de verla a ella...

Se acercó, no se equivocaba, estaba tan cerca que enseguida tocó su cuerpo. Escuchó como la mujer exhalaba profundamente, era una especie de jadeo que le calentó la sangre de forma involuntaria, era un sonido perfecto, suave y sedoso, embriagante. Antes de poder controlarse y pensar las cosas con calma, sus manos ya bajan su máscara, la deslizaron suavemente y sin dilatación. Se acercó a la mujer, se inclinó un poco, era evidente que ella era más pequeña y cuando sintió su aliento contra sus labios, que le ocasionaron placenteras cosquillas, ni siquiera titubeó en besarla.

La besó con decisión, con demasiado derecho, como si la conociera y le perteneciera, pero ella tampoco objetó. Una de sus manos la tomó de la nuca y la apretó contra sus labios, casi con fuerza, pudo sentir su pelo, era corto y suave. Su otra mano llegó hasta la cintura de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo, tenía una cintura pequeña, la tela que la envolvía era ligera, sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad, estaba casi seguro de que tenía puesto un vestido, y debía quedarle de maravilla, casi imaginaba el resto de su cuerpo.

El beso se extendió por varios segundos, los labios de la mujer eran dulces, delicados, pero le correspondía con firmeza, y besaba de manera exquisita, se fundía en él, era ella quien marcaba el ritmo y lo podría haber puesto de rodillas si hubiera querido. Sus delicadas manos se enredaron en su cabellera gris, aunque la oscuridad no dejara ver su color, y despertaron sus sentidos, sus dedos jalaban ligeramente algunos mechones de cabello, pero lo hacían con la fuerza necesaria, debía saber exactamente lo que estaba ocasionando porque no se detuvo.

Estaba besando a una completa extraña, pero no podría detenerse, aunque lo quisiera, lo tenía bajo su control, entre sus labios y su cuerpo. No era una jovencita, las delicadas curvas en su cuerpo delataban su madurez, pero reconocía que debía ser mucho menor que él, su piel era fresca al igual que sus labios, su cuerpo tierno pero ya formado, la acariciaba como mejor podía, por toda la espalda, hasta bajar a su cintura y juguetear con bajar más. En un intento de retomar el control, la acorraló contra la puerta, la acercó tanto a él como era posible, hasta que sintió el pecho de la mujer contra el suyo, hasta que sus piernas se enredaron en las suyas y la escuchó jadear contra sus labios. Estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse, y ella debía estar sintiendo lo mismo. Comenzó a subir su vestido, la tela era demasiado ligera y no ocupó de mucho esfuerzo para dejar sus piernas al descubierto, para poder explorar la suavidad entre sus tibios muslos, para rozar la tela de sus bragas. La mujer se movía un poco inquieta pero no se apartaba, lo besaba con más ímpetu y se aferraba con más fuerza a él, podía sentir el deseo que los recorría, que los incitaba a seguir; no era capaz de controlar sus manos que ya estaban por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, que lo recorría sobre la tela y comenzaban a hacerlo bajo la falda del vestido. Estuvo tentado de bajar sus bragas que ya se enredaban entre sus dedos, pero primero bajaría sus pantaloncillos que estorbaban desde hacía interminables minutos.

Pero entonces ella se apartó de un solo movimiento, abrió la puerta, que estaba su espalda, y salió tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Su pulso seguía elevado, su corazón seguía resonando en su pecho y, por supuesto, seguía estorbándole el pantaloncillo, su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente pero no lo quedó más remedio que dejarla marchar, se recargó en la puerta y le tomó varios minutos poder tranquilizarse. Analizar lo que acaba de suceder, intentó por todos los métodos no recordar los últimos minutos, sino lo imprudente de su comportamiento, se acababa de convertir en el Hokage y el mismo día, besaba y manoseaba a una extraña. Había estado a punto de bajar su pantaloncillo y las bragas de esa mujer, si ella no hubiera salido, habría llegado hasta el final, la habría...

-Vaya que serás bueno, Kakashi- se dijo a sí mismo reprochándose su conducta. Se subió la máscara y evitó pasar los dedos por los labios, el sabor de la mujer seguía allí, endulzándole el paladar -Tienes que controlarte- se advirtió.

Respiró hondo, se arregló la ropa y el pelo y salió de la habitación. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos pero iluminados por algunas luces, tampoco se oía un solo ruido. Era como si aquella habitación los hubiera mantenido completamente aislados del resto de la Aldea. A una extraña y a él.

Tenía que salir de ahí, y esperó no cruzarse con ninguna mujer, no estaba seguro de querer averiguar quién había sido "ella", y esperaba que "ella" tampoco supiera quién era él. Tenía que olvidarse completamente de los últimos minutos, u horas, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había durado ese excitante encuentro.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Kakashi?- su pareja estaba frente a él y lo veía con curiosidad. Aún debía lucir confundido. El ninja se fijó en la ropa que traía puesta Hanare, pero ella llevaba una simple blusa y una falda, y estaba seguro de que la otra mujer vestía diferente -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando el Hokage se quedó en completo silencio.

-Sí, es sólo que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que es- Kakashi sintió una terrible punzada de culpa, aparte de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, ahora que recordaba a su pareja, se llenó de culpa. ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

-¿Discutiste con Sakura?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, hace unos minutos la vi salir de aquí, parecía realmente confundida. Pensé que habían discutido por algo-

-No, no la he visto por aquí-

-Casi salió corriendo. La reconocí por su cabello y su vestido-

En ese momento Kakashi se quedó completamente helado. Una idea surgió en su cabeza.

-¿No viste salir a nadie más?- no le importaba con quién había estado, le importaba descartar la idea de que no hubiera sido su alumna.

-No, a nadie. Además, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?-

-Pasé a dejar el atuendo- se inventó al momento.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de nuevo, su corazón latía con más fuerza, su mente le recordaba el cuerpo que había tocado, su piel y cada curva que había recorrido. ¿Podría haber sido ella?, No, de ninguna manera podría haber sido ella. Aunque su cabello corto, tenía un vestido, su estatura concordaba y su cuerpo... No, se negaba a creer que la mujer que casi lo volvía loco de placer en esa oscura habitación, hubiera sido su alumna. No podía ser verdad, no podían ser sus labios, su aroma, su cuerpo...


	4. CAMBIO DE PLANES

CAMBIO DE PLANES:

Sakura estaba acostada en la cama, debía ser más de media noche, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad de dormirse pronto. Su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas, sus labios aún cosquilleaban y parecía tener las manos de su sensei, del Hokage, grabadas.

Después de que terminara la celebración, Sakura había pasado a la Torre Hokage a modo de despedida, quería recorrerla una última vez, aunque fuera por puro sentimentalismo. Así que mientras recorría los pasillos, vio a su sensei entrar en una habitación, una que ella sabía, contenía puros pergaminos, así que llevada por la curiosidad, lo siguió.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se quedó en completo silencio, no esperaba que estuviera tan oscura, ni siquiera era capaz de ver a alguien allí dentro. Pero estaba segura de que su sensei debía estar ahí, lo vio entrar. No prendió una luz porque se creyó que podía ser inoportuna, quizá el Hokage quería un momento para él solo, o cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella podría estarlo interrumpiendo. Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca, se había topado con ella y lo tenía en frente, podía sentir lo respirar, la había tocado. Había tocado sus brazos y mantuvo el contacto por más de unos segundos.

Cuando logró reaccionar, se estaban besando, y no era un simple y tímido beso, Sakura realmente lo estaba besando, sus manos estaban en su cabellera gris obligándole a acercarse más, a tomar más de ella, estaba acorralada entre la puerta con el cuerpo de su sensei pegado al suyo, sus manos la recorrían, cada centímetro, la acariciaban descontroladamente y ya estaban en la parte interior de sus muslos, jugueteando con bajar sus bragas. Era el Hokage. El Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas estaba encerrado con su alumna, aunque él no lo supiera, y parecía dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada, tuvo que acomodar su vestido que estaba totalmente levantado, su cabello desordenado y sus labios hinchados y rojos. Fue un alivio que nadie más estuviera ahí para verla, que no hubiera testigos. Sólo esperaba que su sensei jamás supiera que había sido ella. Que no saliera de esa habitación durante algunos minutos, que no se atreviera a seguirla pensando que era alguien más. No fue así, llegó hasta su casa sin que nadie la viera.

¿Cómo se atrevió a traicionar a Sasuke?, ¡Y con el Hokage!, qué impertinencia la suya. Qué descaro permitir que algo así sucediera, que hubiera dejado que la tocara de esa forma y que lo hubiera disfrutado tanto, que ansiara más. La vergüenza de sentir su cuerpo reaccionar de esa forma, con tanta entrega, como si él fuera Sasuke, o con más confianza incluso. No quería seguir pensando en eso, pero sospechaba que no podría olvidarlo muy pronto, acababa de descubrir un lado nuevo de su sensei, una parte demasiado apasionada para olvidarla de la noche a la mañana. Era imposible no darse cuenta de lo irresistible que podía ser ese hombre, la forma en la que tocaba a una mujer, el deseo que era capaz de transmitir y ímpetu de sus besos. Se había sentido embriagada, su mente no había sido capaz de reaccionar y ordenarle que se resistiera mucho antes. Las caricias de su sensei eran posesivas, no pedían más, lo exigían, eran fuertes y seguras, demasiado para pedirle que se detuviera. Había sido una experiencia tan diferente, y debía olvidarlo.

-Basta, Sakura- se ordenó a sí misma.

Seguramente el Hokage esperaba a alguien más en esa habitación, y debía ser a su pareja, no a ella, no a su alumna que se había presentado y ocupado un lugar que no le pertenecía. Kakashi la había besado pensado que era ella, eso explicaba la confianza y el derecho cuando la tocó, era lo más vergonzoso de todo el asunto, que Sakura había experimentado el placer que le tocaba a otra. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sentía su rostro arder.

Más que nunca se alegró de marcharse en unas horas, se iría pronto y por varios meses, los que fueran necesarios para borrar ese incidente.

Debía irse, volver con Sasuke y los amaneceres en cualquier lugar. Recordar su calor y grabarlo en su piel. Con suerte, las otras caricias se borrarían al lado a su lado, él se encargaría de hacerlo.

Claro que él jamás lo sabría, de ninguna forma podría enterarse. No podía perderlo por un simple error que jamás cometería de nuevo.

La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo.

...

Sakura estaba en la entrada de la Aldea, Naruto e Ino la estaban despidiendo. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana por lo que las calles estaban totalmente solitarias. Era momento de irse, antes de que el sol saliera completamente y la retrasara. Debía tener una ojeras terribles, apenas y había podido dormir un par de horas.

Sólo estaba ellos tres, y Sakura lo prefería así, no creía ser capaz de ver al Hokage sin delatarse, sus mejillas se sonrojarían o su nerviosismo, algo terminaría por descubrirla. Era mejor así, no verlo. Además, debía tener muchos asuntos pendientes, demasiadas ocupaciones para el primer día como para despedirse de su alumna. No importaba.

-¿Te veré pronto?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Tan pronto como sea posible- contestó la médico abrazándola con fuerza.

-Ten mucho cuidado-

-Ojalá te quedaras más tiempo, Sakura-chan- Naruto la veía un poco desilusionado.

-Procura descansar, lo necesitas- lo abrazó con fuerza. Y pensar que el día anterior había decido quedarse y hoy estaba ansiosa por irse -No te esfuerces demasiado, no salgas de misión porque aún no te recuperas, ayuda al Hokage tanto como puedas y no lo fastidies, cuida muy bien de la Aldea y cuídate mucho...-

-Son demasiadas instrucciones- bromeó su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero tú siempre las has necesitado-

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, por la emoción, pero cuando los abrió, el Hokage estaba algunos metros atrás, claramente esperaba que se acercara. En seguida su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, seguramente sus mejillas ya estaban rojas.

-Esperen- les dijo a sus amigos y caminó hasta el hombre que la esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos. No parecía ni remotamente nervioso, tenía una expresión cualquiera.

-Así que te vas- le dijo él con una ligera sonrisa. La joven no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

-Sí-

-Ten mucho cuidado, Sakura-

-Gracias, Hokage-sama, lo tendré- se formó un silencio incómodo que ninguna parecía saber cómo romper.

-Sakura...- susurró el ninja acercándose a ella. La médico sintió sus pupilas dilatarse, realmente no estaban tan cerca, pero ahora ya no existía una distancia prudencial entre ambos, por lo menos así lo sentía la ninja – Ahora tendrás que reportarte conmigo- la joven estaba segura de que le diría otra cosa, pero resultó que sólo quería recordarle su nueva autoridad. Parecía tan indiferente que le costaba creer que fuera el mismo hombre de la noche anterior.

-Lo sé, Hokage-sama- le aseguró ella con una sonrisa más tranquila.

-Deberás notificarme el progreso de Sasuke-

-Lo haré, Hokage-sama-

-Eso es todo-

-¡Sasuke!- gritó alguien a su espalda. La joven en seguida se dio vuelta. Sasuke estaba más allá de la entrada de la Aldea, pero era evidente que planeaba entrar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, se suponía que lo vería en la entrada de la Arena, en la frontera que unía a las dos Aldeas.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia él, le fue imposible no emocionarse, no sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, culpa mezclada con emoción. Caminó más rápido, pero Naruto ya se le había adelantado y saludaba a su compañero.

-Sakura-chan no dijo que vendrías, estaba a punto de marcharse-

-Lo sé, pero pensé que sería bueno pasar unos días en la Aldea- la médico ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar el nuevo plan, un nuevo plan que arruinaba los suyos -Sakura- la saludó cuando ella estuvo a unos pocos pasos, le extendió una mano para que la tomara y así lo hizo. Su piel estaba un poco fría, seguramente por viajar durante la noche y madrugada, pero le ofrecía una sonrisa tranquila, serena.

La joven se refugió en los brazos de su pareja y hundió su rostro entre su ropa. Inhaló su aroma.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sasuke envolviéndola con más fuerza.

-Lo estoy-

Kakashi veía la escena mientras se acercaba a sus antiguos alumnos. Después de todo, Sakura y Sasuke sí se veían bien juntos. Él no tenía nada en qué meterse, no le pediría que se quedara, la dejaría que siguiera con su vida. Estaba seguro de que ella no había sido la misma mujer del día anterior, no podía ser, además de todo, él ya tenía a una mujer a su lado, ya no sería el eterno guardián de su alumna, no tenía que involucrarse más de lo necesario. Fin del asunto.

-¿Vienes por Sakura?- le preguntó a Sasuke que abrazaba a su pareja.

-En realidad nos quedaremos unos días aquí en la Aldea- no veía venir esa noticia.

-Entiendo, será mejor que vengas a mi oficina, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-¿No puede ser después, Kakashi-sensei?- le pidió Naruto -Acaba de llegar, necesita descansar-

-De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser hoy-

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar. Sakura había permanecido refugiada en los brazos de su compañero todo el tiempo, se había aferrado a él como si aún fuera una niña pequeña que necesita protección. Una razón más para dejarlos en paz, era momento de que él también comenzara a vivir su propia vida.

Pero por alguna razón, su humor estaba de perros. No sería un buen día.

Además, detestaba que lo llamara "Hokage-sama", más indiferente no podía escucharse.

¿Desde cuándo tanta formalidad entre ambos?, pero si ella quería distancia, bueno, pues la tendría.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde metido en la oficina, rodeado de papeles, pergaminos qué revisar, acuerdos que firmar, proyectos qué supervisar. Trabajo para el que nunca estuvo hecho.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Hanare.

-Sí, no estoy acostumbrado a estar encerrado todo el día- le confesó intentando mejorar su humor.

Hanare se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros. Eso le sirvió para relajarse, para olvidar un poco la montaña de trabajo que aún le quedaba por terminar, pero su efecto no duró más que unos minutos.

-Deberías relajarte un poco- le aconsejó ella tiernamente besando su mejilla -Te traeré algo de comer-

-Gracias-

Una vez solo, Kakashi se puso de pie para estirar un poco las piernas, estaba entumecido y aburrido. Había una torre de papeles y pergaminos que no tenía ni idea qué hacer con ellos, además Hanare tampoco, lo hacía tan bien como podía, pero era la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaban a tanto papeleo. Les tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse, así que tendría que armarse de mucha paciencia.

-Adelante- alguien tocaba la puerta. Para su sorpresa eran Sasuke y Sakura, entraban tomados de la mano.

-Lo estaba esperando- no había dejado de pensar en ellos, en que pronto aparecerían. Tomó asiento de nuevo y buscó un pergamino en blanco por si llegaba a necesitarlo, pero había tantas cosas en su escritorio que no lograba encontrarlo, revolvió toda el mesa, y estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando su alumna lo interrumpió.

-Permítame, Hokage-sama-

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así?- le preguntó Sasuke con una mueca.

-Desde que es el Hokage- Sakura se acercó a su escritorio, buscó en uno de los cajones y sacó pergaminos en blanco -Aquí tiene- le ofreció simplemente.

-Gracias- el ninja estaba a punto de hacer un espacio para poder escribir, pero su alumna ya se encargaba de eso, organizaba los papales que estaban esparcidos por todo su escritorio -Bien, Sasuke, por qué no me dices ha sucedido durante estos días-

-Estuve en la Arena todo este tiempo, en la frontera...-

Sasuke comenzó a relatarle los últimos días, mientras, Sakura iba de un lado a otro acomodando papeles, los revisaba con extremo cuidado y parecía separarlos en cuatro montones diferentes que colocó en una limpia y organizada mesa. Además, sacó tinta nueva y la acomodó junto a él. Su alumna se movía con mucha gracia por toda la habitación, con pasos silenciosos y en ningún momento interrumpió la conversación entre los ninjas, parecía saber qué hacer con cada papel, dónde estaba cada cosa y dónde debía ir. Recogía algunas notas del suelo y las desechaba o guardaba, ni siquiera preguntaba qué hacer con nada, estaba más que segura de ella misma.

Al final, cuando Sasuke acabó su relató, y él ya no tenía más preguntas qué hacer, la oficina estaba completamente renovada, organizada y limpia. Sakura atrás de él, podía sentir su cercanía y eso no fue todo, se inclinó sobre el escritorio por lo que la tuvo aún más cerca.

-Esto- señaló la primera montaña de papeles -Son misión que deben ser resueltas, lo más pronto posible, Shikamaru podría encargarse de eso, le diré que se presente cuando antes. Estas, -señaló el segundo montón -Son proyectos para la Aldea que deben ser aprobados y supervisados, es importante que los lea. La tercera pila de papeles, son notas importantes que ha dejado Tsunade-sama, algunas anotaciones que le serán útiles. El último montón, son las respectivas felicitaciones de las Aldeas por su reciente nombramiento, será mejor que las conteste y envíe la respuesta. En el cajón de su derecha, hay pergamino blanco por si lo necesita, y en el de la izquierda, tinta-

-Gracias, Sakura- el ninja estaba sorprendido de su eficiencia, menos de cinco minutos en esa habitación y ya la tenía en orden -Ya pueden irse- los dejó marcharse y de inmediato se enfocó en atender las instrucciones de su alumna.

Sakura comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero antes volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que parecía demasiado enfocado en sus propios asuntos para verla, para dedicarle una simple mirada de despedida. Era inevitable que la joven no sintiera demasiado alejado a su sensei, durante los primeros días en la Aldea, había sentido una conexión especial, como si después de todo, su relación hubiera dado un paso adelante, se sentía en plena confianza, disfrutaba de su compañía y de las esporádicas charlas, lo sentía interesado en ella y en la situación de estar alejada de la Aldea, parecía preocuparse, pero ya no mostraba el mismo interés. Estaba distanciado, no había ido para despedirse, había ido para recordarle que ahora él era el Hokage, no parecía prestarle más atención de la que le prestaría a cualquier otra ninja de la Aldea.

Quizá era eso, ya era demasiado importante como para preocuparse de su alumna, que ya no era un niña que necesitara ayuda. Quizá era que no le importaba ninguna otra mujer que no fuera su actual pareja, y eso estaba bien, era lo correcto. Pero en el fondo, le decepcionaba que después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, los años de misiones y entrenamientos, la Guerra, después de tanto, él pareciera no recordar lo importante que era para ella tenerlo cerca, la seguridad que le inyectaba.

Salió de la habitación sin detenerse de nuevo. Esperaba que sólo fueran un par de días en la Aldea, mientras más pronto se fuera, más pronto terminaría de romperse cualquier lazo que la joven creía haber tenido con el Hokage. Más rápido se iría a la historia aquella tarde en esa habitación.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- le preguntó el ninja a su lado.

-Sí, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Shikamaru. Te veré más tarde- se despidió antes de besarlo suavemente.

-Sakura, no esperaba verte aquí. Pensé que ya te habrías ido- la Godaime estaba frente a la pareja. Sasuke la saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se marchó en silencio.

-Nos quedaremos un par de días, aquí-

-¿Estás ayudando a Kakashi?, necesitará ayuda y tú siempre estuviste involucrada en la Torre Hokage, cerca de Shizune-

-No, él ya tiene ayuda. Además, me iré en unos días...-

-Creí que encontrarías un lugar aquí, en la Aldea y el puesto junto a Kakashi era perfecto para ti. En el hospital...-

-Aún necesito un poco más de tiempo-

-Lo sé- la Godaime puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó con afecto -Estarás bien, lo hiciste bien, mejor que cualquiera y te mereces tanto descanso como necesites-

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama-

La Sannin era la única que podría acercarse a entenderla, Tsunade sabía mejor que nadie la desesperación de no poder salvar a alguien importante, y la joven médico ya había visto suficiente, no era ningún secreto que se negaba a poner un pie en el Hospital y aunque muchos se sorprendieron, incluso Ino, la Godiame fue una de las únicas que realmente pareció comprenderla e incluso apoyó su decisión. No podía ver a alguien herido sin derrumbarse.

-Estarás bien- le prometió su maestra.

-¿De verdad?, comienzo a creer que jamás terminará de pasar-

-No te apresures, Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke aún se recuperan, tú también tienes derecho a recuperarte, aunque tus heridas no sean visibles. Tómatelo con calma-

-Sí, maestra- le dedicó una sonrisa más tranquila.

Sakura continuó con sus actividades cotidianas, buscó a Shikamaru y le pidió que fuera a la Torre Hokage para apoyar a Kakashi y luego pasó a su casa. No se había encontrado con Sasuke ni con Naruto, Ino debía estar con Sai o en el Hospital y no quería interrumpirla. La buscaría más tarde. Se recostó en su cama, la noche casi en vela cobró su factura en ese momento, se quedó completamente dormida.

-Sakura, despierta- la joven se revolvió en la cama, pero se negó a abrir los ojos -Despierta- Sasuke estaba sentado con ella y le dedicaba una sonrisa del lado, una típica de él.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Ya es de noche- la joven se incorporó y notó lo oscuro que estaba allá afuera, se veían algunas luces así que tampoco debía ser tan tarde -No sabía que estabas tan cansada-

-Yo tampoco-

El joven tomó sus manos y besó su mejilla con cierta timidez, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

-He estado pensado mucho sobre nosotros- el ninja no la soltó -No me gusta verte tan cansada, saber que extrañas la Aldea y que yo no tengo planes de regresar pronto... ¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo por aquí?, hasta que yo vuelva o hasta que estés segura de seguirme...-

Fue como recibir una bofetada, un golpe seco justo en el estómago que la dejó sin aire. El sueño se le había escapado por completo. Se quedó sin palabras, no se le ocurría nada qué decir, después de tanto tiempo pensó que algo había cambiado. Se sentía sofocada.

-Lo pensaré- le dijo en un susurro. Había pasado varios minutos en silencio.

-No quiero que pienses que yo...-

-No te preocupes- se puso de pie y trató de recomponer su actitud -Me alegra que me despertaras, quedé de verme con Ino para una noche de chicas, ya sabes, para celebrar que sigo aquí. Debe estar esperándome-

-Te veré más tarde- le dijo antes de besarla con un poco más de fuerza -No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien-

-Lo sé-

-Espera, Sakura- le dijo él abrazándola, sus brazos la acercaban a su cuerpo y la encerraban. Buscó sus labios y la besó, la besó con más confianza. La joven podía sentir que él la deseaba, que disfrutaba de ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo, de tenerla tan cerca. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y la acaricio suavemente -Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti-

Sakura salió de la casa fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía. No era verdad que Ino la esperaba, pero necesitaba estar sola, poner sus pensamientos en orden. Caminó hasta las orillas del bosque y ahí se quedó.

Sería muy fácil decirle a Sasuke que se iría de nuevo con él, que lo que necesitaba era estar a su lado, y estaba segura de que él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y comenzarían a viajar de nuevo. Pero quería que él la necesitara a ella, que ansiara su compañía, que no la dejara apartarse, pero en cambio le ofrecía opciones para un descanso. Necesitaba sentirlo más comprometido, más necesitado de ella, era momento de que fuera él quien buscara su compañía, que se quedara para estar a su lado o que la llevara a cada rincón que visitara porque la necesitaba. Ella no podía estar siempre detrás de él, empujándolo, incitándolo a dejar el pasado y comenzar las veces que hiciera falta, no podía esperarlo siempre. Era momento de que luchara por ella, y si pensaba hacerlo desde la distancia, pues buena suerte para él. Tampoco era tan simple, no podía evitar recordar que lo había traicionado, de una forma evidente y descarada, no podía sentirse traicionada cuando era ella la traidora. La culpa no la dejaba analizar la situación de forma racional.

Se sentó el frío suelo y trató de pensar con más calma, ¿qué sucedía si estaba dejando una oportunidad para ser feliz?, la propuesta de Sasuke no había sido mal intencionada, incluso podría decirse que estaba preocupado por ella, por su bienestar y su comodidad, quizá estaba siendo demasiado dramática. Sasuke la quería, o eso sentía cuando estaba cerca, la trataba con gentileza, la cuidaba y respetaba, parecía cómodo con su relación y en ningún momento había mencionado que terminaran, que quería alejarse, por el contrario, había dicho que no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Sasuke tenía formas extrañas para demostrar su interés pero en ningún momento le había faltado, no que ella supiera.

No podía quedarse en la Aldea sin él, no tenía nada qué hacer allí, no podía ayudar al Hokage y menos ahora con su actitud tan indiferente, no pondría un pie en el Hospital, no podía sólo quedarse y esperar, lo más sensato sería marcharse con Sasuke.

Además, había un asunto que había tratado de ignorar pero que comenzaba a preocuparla con el paso de los días. Podría estar embarazada y en el momento menos indicado. Estaba aterrada.

Kakashi por fin había logrado salir de la Torre Hokage, si no fuera por la rápida organización de Sakura, se habría quedado allí hasta la madrugada intentando resolver la montaña de papeles. Sin mencionar que le había enviado a Shikamaru que enseguida se encargó de todo lo relacionado con las misiones y los detalles que las involucraran. Había sido una verdadera fortuna que su alumna le hubiera ayudado, aunque sólo fuera por un día.

Así que ahora daba un pequeño paseo para estirar las piernas y respirar un poco de aire fresco, le hacía falta después de pasarse el día entero encerrado en esa habitación. No era tan tarde, el clima era perfecto y podía disfrutar de unos momentos para él solo antes de ir con Hanare, ella había intentado ayudarle lo mejor que podía, pero había terminado tan agotada como él y se había ido unas horas antes, pero le había dicho que lo estaría esperando, así que para allá se dirigía.

Entonces la vio, Sakura estaba sentada en el frío suelo, en las orillas del bosque, allí estaba como si fuera de lo más normal, tenía el rostro entra las rodillas y su melenita se sacudía con el viento, ni siquiera llevaba algo con qué taparse de la fría noche, no quería ni imaginarse qué la había llevado a aislarse de esa forma. Sasuke ya estaba con ella, parecían felices, incluso debía admitir que el ninja parecía realmente interesado por la joven, la veía y trataba de manera especial, así que no encontraba una sola razón válida para que la chica estuviera allí en medio de la noche.

Estaba encaminándose hacia ella, intentar averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y llevarla a casa, acompañarla por lo menos y asegurarse que nada malo le sucediera, pero detuvo sus pasos.

-Ese no es tu asunto- se dijo a sí mismo.

Alguien lo estaba esperando y no podía llegar tarde, no podía detenerse siempre que su alumna necesitara compañía o ayuda, no era justo para Hanare, y aunque no estuviera con ella, y nadie lo estuviera esperando, tenía que aprender a dejar que sus alumnos continuaran con sus vidas. Dejar de tratarla de forma preferente.

Sabía que había sido especialmente indiferente, pero la había tratado como trataba el resto de las ninjas en la Aldea, y eso era una gran diferencia, lo sabía. Siempre había sido su favorita.

Pero eso había terminado.

Y sin embargo no podía verla sí, no podía dejarla sola.

Mordió su dedo pulgar, hizo un par de sellos y en seguida apareció Pakunn.

-Asegúrate que llegue a salvo- le ordenó al niken. Pakun observó a Sakura y asintió.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-

El Hokage retrocedió un par de pasos, y terminó por marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás. No era asunto suyo, no más.


	5. SÓLO UNA VEZ

SÓLO UNA VEZ:

Sakura despertó, no es que hubiera dormido mucho y que la noche hubiera sido la mejor, pero por lo menos se sentía con la mente más despejada. Sasuke dormía tranquilamente a su lado, estaba profundamente dormido, como no lo había visto durante todo el tiempo en sus viajes, la joven sospechaba que también extrañaba una cama, una habitación y la seguridad que otorgaba la Aldea, pero él nunca lo diría y ella nunca se lo mencionaría, a Sasuke le gusta su reputación de un hombre fuerte y seguro, hasta un poco distante.

El ninja se veía sereno, su rostro lleno de calma y sin pesadillas, de ningún tipo. Era un hombre apuesto, su cabello negro era un toque muy distintivo de todo su clan, igual que su orgullo, en ocasiones a Sakura le costaba recordar cómo era en el pasado, con su melena más corta y entonces tenía que recordar la primera fotografía del equipo siete, una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro, había cambiado mucho, demasiado.

Sasuke y su clan tenían rasgos específicos, su sangre y descendencia eran fuertes, e inevitablemente se preguntó, en caso de estar embarazada, si el primer descendiente de los Uchiha, después de tantos años, tendría los mismos rasgos, el cabello espeso y negro, ese orgullo característico, si heredaría el Sharingan, probablemente ella no tendría nada que aportar que fuera tan importante. Quizás sería más fácil si fuera una niña.

¿Cómo tomaría Sasuke la noticia?, no había hablado al respecto, y si bien era obvio que Sasuke quería seguir con su descendencia, no era claro que quisiera hacerlo inmediatamente, no cuando aún viajaba, cuando era tan errante y sin planes de sentar cabeza. Sakura no quería arruinar sus planes, no quería atarlo a la Aldea si no era por decisión propia, pero estaba asustada, no estaba lista.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla de nuevo?- Sasuke había despertado y la miraba con calma mientras le acariciaba la cabellera rosa.

-No, no es eso. No he tenido pesadillas en días-

-Te hace bien la Aldea-

-Sí, creo que sí- Sakura se refugió en el pecho de su compañero que la envolvió en sus brazos -Pero no quiero dejarte solo-

-Eres tú quien me preocupa, Sakura- ocasionalmente Sasuke tenía esos momentos de ternura con ella, le demostraba cuánto le interesaba -Necesitas estar en un lugar tranquilo. Además, si lo que te preocupa es dejarme solo, puedo buscar compañía-

\- ¿Compañía?, ¿cómo quien? –

-Ya sabes, algunos de mis antiguos compañeros de viaje- Sakura sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, a la mujer de pelo rojo no le molestaba viajar de Aldea en Aldea, era tan errante como Sasuke -No tienes nada de qué preocuparte- le dijo él, quizá adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé, pero tus compañeros de viaje me preocupan...-

-Te preocupas demasiado por mí- le confesó Sasuke riendo. Buscó sus labios y la besó con calma.

-Lo pensaré-

-Me gustaría que pensaras en ti- el ninja ya estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con delicadeza, ya besaba su cuello y comenzaba a quitarle la pijama.

...

Sakura estaba paseando por la Aldea, no tenía nada qué hacer, Ino estaba en el Hospital, Naruto y Sasuke estaba poniéndose al día, aunque la médico tenía la sospecha de que posiblemente estaban entrenando, y no pensaba interrumpirlos, estarían bien, conocían sus límites y no se expondrían a retrasar su progreso. Así que estaba sola, esa era la razón principal para no querer quedarse en la Aldea, no había nada qué hacer, nada en lo que pudiera entretenerse, nadie con quien platicar hasta que Ino se desocupara de sus deberes. Podría buscar a Hinata, era una buena ninja, pero no eran tan unidas, no había mucho sobre qué platicar, a excepción de Naruto, el único tema en común. Convivía mejor con Ten-Ten, pero ella estaba fuera de la Aldea y no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? -le preguntó Yamato sentándose a su lado. Estaban en una pequeña banca justo en frente a la Torre Hokage.

-Sólo daba un paseo por la Aldea- la joven subió las piernas y abrazó sus rodillas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Supe que se quedarán un par de días, deberías estar más contenta- Yamato siempre tenía un tono conciliador que la ayudaba a hablar, parecía estar dispuesto a escucharla y aconsejarla.

-Para serle honesta, quizá me quede un tiempo más por aquí-

-¿Sasuke por fin decidió quedarse? – la joven negó la cabeza -Ya veo- era más que claro el asunto -¿Y qué te hace dudar tanto para quedarte?, los días que estuviste aquí, antes de que Sasuke volviera, te veías bien-

-No estoy segura de qué podría hacer aquí, no por tanto tiempo... Envidio al resto, ¿sabe?, ya todos saben dónde quieren estar, están cómodos aquí, tienen su lugar-

-Creo que deberías quedarte- Yamato tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza -Tengo la certeza de que tu lugar está aquí en la Aldea-

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? –

-Descansar, tomarte un tiempo para ti. Naruto también lo está haciendo, se recupera-

-Gracias, Capitán Yamato- le dedicó una sonrisa -Creo que tiene razón-

-Piénsalo con calma- le dijo el ninja antes de irse.

La joven se quedó sentada, Yamato tenía razón, pero quizá cambiaría sus consejos si ella le confesara que podría estar embarazada. Entonces le diría que se fuera con Sasuke, o que lo convenciera de quedarse, que no podría estar sola durante una etapa en donde necesitaba más compañía que nunca. Si estaba embaraza debería irse con Sasuke, era lo más lógico, pero, podría ser una falsa alarma y no quería anticiparse a nada,

Se levantó intentando no arrepentirse de la decisión que ya había tomado. Fue hacia la Torre Hokage, si se lo decía primero a él, sería más fácil mantener su decisión.

Los pasillos de la Torre ya no estaban tan ajetreados, sólo algunos ninjas de logística y planeación. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a su oficina, la mujer del otro día estaba ahí, sentada en un escritorio con una montaña de papales a su alrededor, realmente se veía confundida. La joven aprovechó para verla mejor, era muy bonita, tenía un rostro fino y un hermoso cabello negro con destellos verdes, o así lo parecía a la luz del día, esperaba que fuera amable.

-Quisiera ver al Hokage- dijo tímidamente. Estaba avergonzada de recordar que la había suplantado aquella tarde, en esa habitación.

-Está ocupado- respondió la mujer sin siquiera dignarse a verla.

-Sólo será un momento, tengo algo importante qué decirle- intentó de nuevo.

-No tiene tiempo para recibir visitas-

-Creo que tiene tiempo para verme a mí- comenzaba a perder los estribos, no le gustaba su tono altanero y desinteresado. Tuvo que respirar profundo para clamarse, pero ella seguía tan indiferente.

-Puedes dejarme tu mensaje y yo se lo daré más tarde- seguía sin levantar el rostro, fingiendo entender los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

-Se lo daré personalmente- dijo avanzando hasta la oficina, pero entonces la mujer se puso en su camino.

-Realmente está ocupado- le dijo sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

-Nunca lo ha estado para sus alumnos, así que muévete- Sakura comenzaba a levantar la voz, no le dirían que no podía verlo.

-¿Por qué no vienes más tarde?, quizá pueda hacerte un espacio- su tono amable terminó de enfurecerla.

-Creo que mejor lo veo ahora- se acercó a la mujer dispuesta a pasar por encima de ella. ¿Quién se creía que era?, ¿desde cuándo tenía tanto derecho sobre el tiempo del Hokage? Esa mujer no la detendría.

-¡Detente! – le gritó cuando Sakura intentó moverla. Era claro que ella no era una ninja, o por lo menos no actuó como una, además la médico era reconocida por su fuerza, quizá, si esa mujer lo hubiera sabido, no se habría metido en su camino -¡Espera!-

-¡Sakura!, ¿qué haces?- escuchar la voz de Sasuke la detuvo. Se apartó de la mujer y resopló con frustración. Naruto y Sasuke estaban a su espalda y veían la escena totalmente confundidos.

-¡No me deja entrar! – se justificó la joven, su voz sonaba tremendamente caprichosa y se dio cuenta del escándalo que había ocasionado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Kakashi había salido de su oficina y las veía a las dos en busca de una explicación. Estaba furiosa con él aunque no tenía razones válidas para estarlo, simplemente no soportaba a la mujer que había elegido.

-Esta joven quería entrar a tu oficina, pero le dije que estatus ocupado- Hanare parecía asustada por la reacción de Sakura, pero el Hokage no entendía la razón para no dejarla entrar a su oficina.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura? – la joven tenía un puchero adorable en su rostro, como una niña pequeña que no ha conseguido lo que quiere.

-Nada- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse – No volveré a interrumpirlo- advirtió.

Sasuke fue tras ella y Naruto se quedó parado sin entender lo que acaba de suceder, por lo menos ya eran dos.

-¿Por qué no la dejaste entrar? – le preguntó a Hanare cuando Naruto se hubo marchado, fue tras Sasuke y Sakura. La pareja estaba en la oficina Hokage.

-Estabas ocupado, realmente no quería interrumpirte, tienes tanto trabajo y pareces tan estresado por todo, ¿hice mal? – la mujer parecía ser sincera, sólo intentaba ayudarlo, no se le podía reprochar nada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, pero para la próxima deja que entre. No estoy tan ocupado como para no verla- Hanare asintió - ¿Sabes qué era lo que quería? –

-No, le pedí que dejara su mensaje, pero no quiso dármelo-

-Gracias, Hanare- la mujer despareció y lo dejó solo.

Kakashi se sentó en la silla y trató de relajarse pero habían sido días muy pesados. Mejor se puso de pie y se quedó viendo por la ventana; hacía un rato, había visto a Sakura y a Yamato hablar tranquilamente, la joven estaba sentada y parecía cabizbaja como el día anterior, algo parecía estarla preocupando y Yamato la reconfortaba, incluso, y a pesar de la distancia, lo había visto tomar su mano. No era la gran cosa, él había sido parte del equipo siete y eran unidos, o eso creía, pero la joven mostraba tanta confianza con él, lo dejaba estar cerca... para ser honestos, Kakashi había sido quien se alejó de ella, pero ahora la extrañaba, extrañaba la sensación de tenerla cerca, le hacía bien. Y sin embargo se sentía tan extraño tocarla, aquella noche, cuando su alumna tomó su brazo y caminaron por el parque, era tan inusual para él, cuando lo abrazaba o con el simple hecho de estar cerca, debía ser la diferencia de edades.

-¿Está ocupado, Hokage-sama?- Yamato estaba frente a él. Kakashi lo observó con cierto recelo, quería saber de qué había hablado con Sakura.

-No, pasa. Pero deja de llamarme así, la formalidad no va conmigo-

-Me preguntaba si Sakura ya habló contigo...- la puerta que esperando.

-¿Sobre qué? -

-Parece que no está segura de marcharse con Sasuke de nuevo, pero tampoco de quedarse- eso lo dejó sorprendido -Me gustaría que se quedara, y pensé que tal vez tú podrías darle alguna tarea, Sakura dice que no encuentra un lugar aquí en la Aldea...- y se tenía que enterar por Yamato, hacía algunos días, su alumna también le había mencionado sus dudas, pero ya no más.

-¿Sasuke se irá sin ella? –

-Eso parece...-

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero ¿por qué te interesa que Sakura se quede? -

-Es bueno tenerla por aquí, ¿no crees? –

-Sí-

Esa conversación dejó pensando a Kakashi, se moría por averiguar si a eso venía Sakura, a pedirle que le buscara un lugar en la Aldea para poder quedarse, quizá ya estaba decidida a permanecer en la Hoja, y si era así, dudaba que después del pequeño altercado con Hanare, siguiera pensando lo mismo. Quería ir con ella, buscarla y saber si podía ayudarla, aconsejarla como Yamato, pero tenía demasiados deberes, además Sasuke ya había ido tras ella. De todos modos, cómo es que Sasuke no se quedaba en la Aldea, ¿cómo se le ocurría dejar a una mujer así?

Daba igual, ese no era asunto suyo. ¿Y qué si Sakura se iba aun cuando quería quedarse?, él no podría decir nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y continuó con los muchos deberes que tenía.

/

-Adelante- alguien estaba tocando la puerta a últimas horas de la noche, sólo esperaba que no fuera más trabajo - ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? –

-Sólo para informarle que nos vamos mañana, a primera hora-

-Pensé que estarían un par de días más aquí-

-Tengo planeado volver pronto...-

-De acuerdo, buena suerte- se le quedó un "cuídala mucho", atorado en la garganta. ¿Quién cuidaría de ella mejor que él.

Sasuke salió y lo dejó solo. Así que después de todo, Sakura también se iba. Era lo mejor, para todos.

(...)

Eran las primeras horas del amanecer, y aunque Kakashi había decidido no ir, terminó por presentarse para despedirse, estaba alejado del grupo, no tenía mucho qué decir, sólo quería verlos marcharse.

Sasuke y Sakura hablaban con Naruto e Ino, el ninja no estaba seguro qué estaban esperando pero no parecía tener prisa por comenzar su camino. Kakashi no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, ni siquiera se acercaba.

Sakura no lucía ni muy alegre ni muy triste, parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos. En un momento, lo vio directo a los ojos, le dedicó una corta mirada de no más de un par de segundos y luego fingió que no estaba ahí, no le sonrió, no se acercó, nada. Esa mujer era desesperante. Nadie sería capaz de comprenderla, ni ella misma. Además, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella mujer con la que había compartido una situación tan íntima, y aunque se había obligado a recordarse que de ninguna forma podía ser Sakura, había un resquicio de duda que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sólo debía asegurarse de que no había sido ella y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se acercó al pequeño grupo que aún permanecía charlando animadamente, Sasuke y Sakura sólo estaban tomados de las manos, seguían sin tener planes para avanzar pronto.

-Sakura, ven conmigo un momento- no era una pregunta. La joven parecía sorprendida de la seriedad del ninja, pero no dijo nada, no objetó nada y con simple:

-Ahora vuelvo- lo siguió. Kakashi se aseguró de alejarse lo suficiente para que nadie los oyera, pero a una distancia prudencial para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué sucede, Hokage-sama? – esa maldita formalidad. El ninja se acercó a la joven, más de lo que necesario, casi la tocaba pero quería ver su reacción, sentirla cerca. Si ya estaba decidida a irse, por lo menos se llevaría esa confesión con ella, esperaba que no dejara de pensar en aquella noche, verla sorprendida y confundida, revolverle las ideas.

-Fui yo- le susurró, escuchó un suspiro de parte de la médico, ¿la confirmación que estaba esperando? -Aquella tarde, en la habitación-

-Lo sé- le dijo ella. Si Kakashi quería sorprender a su alumna, fue él el sorprendido.

Se quedó paralizado, se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta. No pudo decir ni hacer más, era la última respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

Pero Sakura sí parecía estar más consciente, la joven se alejó con paso decidido, como si no hubiera confesado algo tan grande, tan alarmante ¿por qué lo había permitido?

Se dio la vuelta muy tarde, Sakura ya estaba llegando al grupo, Kakashi no podía acercarse otra vez, no sin delatar que algo estaba pasando.

Pero el grupo no estaba solo, o por lo menos no lo estaría, en la entrada de la Aldea, estaba el grupo que acompañó a Sasuke después de Orochimaru, incluida la mujer de pelo rojo que le había tocado cargar hasta la Aldea. El ninja no entendía nada, ¿Sakura se atrevería a ir con ellos? ¿estaría dispuesta a tanto sólo por seguir a Sasuke?

Sakura vio el grupo de ninja que esperaban a su pareja, se le encogió el estómago.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le pidió al ninja tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a un lugar apartado. Karin observó a la pareja sin perderlos de vista, intentando descubrir qué era lo que podrían discutir.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura?, ¿has cambiado de opinión y quieres venir conmigo?- desde el día anterior había decido quedarse.

-No, la verdad es que creo que tienes que ir tú solo, o en todo caso, sin mí-

-¿Entonces qué sucede? – la joven se tuvo que armar de valor para lo que diría. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado, no había planeado decir algo así, pero luego Kakashi se había presentado y sus ideas estaban revueltas, la culpa había vuelto. Había traicionado a Sasuke y no podía exigirle algo que ella no había dado.

-Sé que durante el tiempo que estemos separados, no dejaré de preguntar si Karin ya logró seducirte -Sasuke hizo una mueca de confusión o sorpresa.

-Sakura...-

-No lo niegues, no tiene caso- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, Sasuke no tenía la culpa del interés de Karin -Pero quiero, necesito un poco de paz...-

-¿Qué propones? –

-El tiempo separados nos puede servir para saber si realmente queremos estar juntos, quiero decir, si tú estás listo para aceptar lo que yo quiero, para estar dónde yo estoy...-

-¿Realmente quieres esto? – la expresión del ninja lo decía todo, no se esperaba algo así; no se veía dolido pero sí sorprendido.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar- lo abrazó con fuerza -Sabes lo que siento por ti, nada cambiará en unos meses-

-No tengo nada qué pensar, Sakura-

-Entonces te estaré esperando cuando vuelvas- el ninja besó su frente -Será mejor que no te siga retrasando-

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la Aldea.

-Ten mucho cuidado- le pidió.

-Te veré pronto- le dijo antes de besarla en los labios.

Se soltaron de las manos y el Uchiha comenzó su camino, volteó un par de veces para verla antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Sakura se quedó ahí parada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que quizá le estaba abriendo una oportunidad a Karin, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Sasuke realmente quisiera estar con ella. Necesita arreglar un asunto importante con el Hokage.

¿Qué sucedería si realmente estaba embarazada y él no volvía?, entonces tendría que aceptarlo, de ninguna forma forzaría a Sasuke a nada y por esa razón lo había dejado irse libre de compromisos, no lo obligaría a volver, ni a respetarla porque así no era el amor, así no lo quería ella.

Los ojos se le nublaron, sentía las lágrimas empujar para salir, tenía la ligerísima esperanza de que él se quedara, que después de todo, se quedara con ella en la Aldea, esperaba algo más que promesas, quería hechos. Y sin embargo, se sentía como una ingrata, que Kakashi hubiera venido a recordarle aquel día, la hacía sentir miserable.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura? – le preguntó Ino a su espalda.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz- le susurró a su amiga. ¿Y qué sucedería con ella?

-¿Sakura, qué hiciste? –

Esperaba que lo correcto. No era justo atar a Sasuke, así ninguno podría ser feliz. No quería comodidad, no quería conformarse, pero también quería que él volviera y no se marchara de nuevo. Ojalá no estuviera cometiendo el error más grande. Con suerte, cuando Sasuke volviera, ella ya sabría si realmente estaba embarazada.

La joven se pasó el resto de la tarde sola, se negó a importunar a Ino en sus tareas en el Hospital y Naruto y Hinata tenían algo qué hacer, además no le apetecía su compañía, no eran muy buenos para animarla y no podrían entender los problemas por los que estaba pasando. Quería dejar de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Sasuke, si la estaba pasando mucho mejor con su equipo que con ella, si la extrañaba o si la pensaba tanto como ella a él.

También sabía que pensaba demasiado en Sasuke, pera no recordar al Hokage. Él sabía que había sido ella la mujer en aquella habitación, era demasiado vergonzoso recordar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, la forma en la que la besó. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, tenía una mujer a su lado, pero ella tampoco era tan inocente, los dos era culpables y ninguno tenía justificación. Kakashi no tenía que haberlo mencionado, era una mancha en los expedientes de ambos, la joven nunca había pensado en traicionar a Sasuke de esa manera, y él era el Hokage, no se veía nada bien que hubiera besado a su alumna. Además, durante los últimos días la había tratado con indiferencia, no entendía su comportamiento, ninguna mujer debía ser capaz de entenderlo.

Su mente era un caos, pasaba de un tema a otro, pero con Sasuke ya era muy tarde, no podía arrepentirse de su decisión y no iría tras él porque ni siquiera conocía su paradero, además no era el objetivo de quedarse en la Aldea.

Para cuando decidió qué hacer, ya era bastante tarde, se había pasado el día entero pensado y frustrándose por sus acciones y decisiones, pero era momento de ir con el Hokage, no podía seguir evitándolo y cuando se asegurara que él también fingía no recordar lo que había sucedido, entonces todo estaría en orden. Hubiera sido más fácil su estancia en la Aldea de no tener que evitar al ninja principal.

Para su fortuna la mujer del Hokage no estaba presente, no tenía ánimos de volver a pelear. Sasuke le había reprochado su actitud tan infantil, le había dicho que estaba exagerando, pero él no había presenciado la actitud tan altanera de esa mujer, casi la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Aún se enfurecía de sólo recordarlo.

Tocó cuidadosamente la puerta, intentando controlar el retumbar en su pecho, el nerviosismo que sentía. Quizá él ya se había ido, era tarde, debió haberse ido con su pareja, no sería de sorprender. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, era una locura.

-Adelante- después de todo seguía en su oficina.

El Hokage tampoco levantaba la vista de unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio, ahora entendía de dónde había sacado esos modales su novia. La joven carraspeó un poco y eso fue suficiente para el ninja que levantó los ojos. Se veía realmente cansado, eso bajó su guardia.

-¿Necesita ayuda? – pero más que una pregunta era un aviso. Sakura se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a organizar los papeles y pergaminos sin esperar su respuesta.

-Pensé que te irías con Sasuke- el ex ANBU se pasó las manos por el rostro, era evidente que no habían sido días fáciles en su nuevo cargo -No me dijiste que te quedarías-

-Lo intenté, pero su novia no me dejó entrar- Sakura intentó modular su tono, no le hablaba a su sensei, le hablaba al Hokage -Se suponía que nos quedaríamos un par de semanas, pero no tenía sentido, Sasuke sólo estaba esperando mi decisión para marcharse y no quería retrasarlo... Debe firmar estos pergaminos, y será mejor que envíe las respuestas a las felicitaciones mañana mismo- siguió echando un vistazo al resto de los papales -Creí que Sasuke se lo había dicho-

-No lo hizo-

-Supongo que lo olvidó-

Kakashi dejó que Sakura lo ayudara con todo el papeleo. Toda la tarde se había reprochado haber hablado de más, y cuando se dio cuenta que ella se quedaría en la Aldea, no dejó de recriminarse sus impulsos. Pero la joven fingía no recordar nada y eso debía aliviarlo, pero no lo hacía, lo frustraba más, quería una explicación.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? – de nuevo su actitud hostil contra su alumna.

-Porque me voy a quedar en la Aldea y debo ponerme a sus órdenes, Hokage-sama- esa maldita formalidad.

-¿Y por qué dejaste que te besara aquel día? – el rostro de la joven enrojeció violentamente pero no dejó de arreglar los papales. La había agarrado con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué el Hokage-sama besa a su alumna en una cuarto oscuro?-

-No sabía que eras tú- ambos se quedaron en silencio -Tú sabías que yo no era Sasuke, que era yo, pudiste detenerme-

-Esto fue una mala idea- su alumna dejó los papeles en su sitio pero no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, se veía nerviosa, notaba su respiración acelerada y su voz un poco titubeante -Será mejor que me vaya, y será mejor que no hablemos del tema otra vez. Llámeme si lo puedo ayudar en algo, Hokage-sama-

Kakashi estaba harto de la situación, de la formalidad de Sakura, de su propia actitud fingiendo desinterés, no soportaba la idea de que ella supiera que había sido él aquel hombre y que no hiciera nada al respecto, que se mostrara arrepentida o indiferente, cómo si no hubiera reaccionado a sus caricias, la sintió entregarse y desear más, olvidarse de Sasuke y disfrutar de él, un hombre no olvida esa clase de momentos, mucho menos él. Estaba mal recordarlo, pero desde que ella lo había admitido, no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, no dejó de recordar la forma de su cuerpo, lo suave de su piel. Toda la maldita tarde con los mismos recuerdos. Fingir indiferencia no le serviría de nada esta vez.

Alcanzó a Sakura cuando estaba abriendo la puerta. Evitó que la terminara de abrir y le cerró el paso.

-Hokage-sama- susurró ella.

-Sentí cómo reaccionabas, Sakura- alcanzó el apagador de la oficina y pronto se quedaron en la oscuridad -Y lo quiero sentir de nuevo-

La escuchó suspirar con fuerza.

Sakura no estaba segura de entender muy bien la situación, estaba con el Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, en completa oscuridad, por segunda vez. Pero ahora eran conscientes de los límites que podrían romper.

La médico no se atrevía a moverse un solo centímetro, estaba paralizada como la primera vez, e incluso más, él sabía a quién estaba a punto de tocar, y no podía creer que quisiera hacerlo. Él era el Hokage, un hombre que despertaba el interés de muchas mujeres y que debía tener gustos demasiado exigentes que una jovencita una década menor, no podría cumplir, además que él ya tenía una pareja, una mujer que debía cumplir con los requisitos. ¿Así que qué estaba haciendo con su alumna? Se suponía que el descanso de la relación con Sasuke, era para él, no para ella, ella no tenía nada qué pensar.

Kakashi colocó ambas manos en la puerta, tenía acorralada a su alumna, de nuevo. Claro que estaba intentando controlarse, intentando recordar su posición y la de la joven, pero era jodidamente difícil cuando la tenía tan cerca, ahora que reconocía su aroma,, que la escuchaba respirar con dificultad, la imaginaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, su pecho subir y bajar seductoramente. No podía engañarse, sabía lo que quería de su alumna, había notado su cambio, poco antes de la guerra y desde entonces no podía dejar de notarla, de imaginarla. Sabía a qué se debía esa extraña sensación al tocarla, cuando ella simplemente lo tomaba del brazo o cuando milagrosamente lo abrazaba, era porque lo ponía nervioso, porque aceleraba su pulso y lo descontrolaba.

Sólo una vez, la necesitaba sólo una vez y entonces podría sacarla de su mente. Una sola vez para ambos. Se bajó la máscara.

La besó antes de que su mente siguiera analizando sus opciones y le restregara la atracción que sentía por su alumna. Sus labios estaban húmedos y eran suaves, como los recordaba, sus manos ejercían presión en la puerta de madera que crujía ligeramente. No estaba saliendo muy bien, no como él hubiera imaginado, su alumna estaba quieta, no se atrevía a devolverle el beso por lo que estaba a punto de alejarse y disculparse, entonces Sakura comenzó a corresponderle, sus labios estaban húmedos y se movían contra los suyos. Era un beso un poco tímido, no tan confiado como el de aquella noche, pero no dejaba de encenderlo. De apoco la joven pareció dejarse llevar, sus delicadas manos llegaron a su pecho y se aferró a la tela de su ropa, también lo besó con más seguridad, sintió su tímida lengua enredarse con la suya con lentitud, de una forma tan especial que le estaba ocasionando serios problemas para controlarse.

Kakashi se acercó más ella, a su cuerpo que ya chocaba con la puerta, la encerró más de ser posible hasta que terminó por sentir su pecho estrellarse contra el suyo. La puerta crujió aún más, tanto por la presión que él ejercía contra el cuerpo de la médico, como por sus manos que seguían recargándose en la madera. El beso ya era bastante explosivo, Kakashi ya sentía cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, sentía sus labios cosquillear por el contacto y sus pulmones imploraban aire, pero no se separó de ella hasta pasados algunos minutos.

Ambos jadeaban con fuerza, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras pero el ninja sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba ella, no podría moverse sin que él lo sintiera. Era la oportunidad para que Sakura saliera corriendo de nuevo, la única que tendría porque si no se iba en ese momento, no dejaría que se marchara hasta que terminaran. La habitación parecía demasiado sofocante, el ambiente era muy distinto.

Las manos de su alumna, que estaban en su pecho, aferrándose a la tela, lo soltaron de a poco, pero no se alejó, las subió lentamente, como una suave caricia, y llegó hasta su rostro que tenía la máscara abajo, ese contacto le provocó escalofríos, de pronto parecía demasiado íntimo. Cerró los ojos y se rindió ante su alumna, fue bien recompensado cuando ella se puso de puntillas, enredó los dedos en su cabellera gris, lo atrajo con delicadeza y lo besó de nuevo. Era señal que estaba esperando.

Por fin apartó las manos de la puerta y llegaron al cuerpo de Sakura, a su cintura. La blusa de la joven estaba un poco levantada, por lo que pudo sentir su tibia piel, bajó un poco más y disfrutó de su cuerpo, de cada curva que encontraba. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella y bajó hasta su cuello, sintió su pulso acelerado, la besó con fuerza intentando exprimir cada gota, la esuchó jadear, sintió que sus manos lo acercaban más, le imploraban que no se detuviera. Lo sonidos que salían de su boca eran gloriosos, nada exagerado, sólo lo suficiente para delatar el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Comenzó a subir su blusa, necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, sentirla más cerca. El ninja estaba tan desesperado que no podía terminar de sacar esa dichosa prenda, tuvo que intervenir Sakura, se alejó ligeramente, Kakashi se arrepintió de haber apagado la luz, quería verla, quería verla mientras se despojaba de su blusa, la forma de su cuerpo, su piel blanca, ver su pecho subir y bajar, su imaginación no hacía más que torturarlo, escuchaba el distintivo ruido de su ropa mientras se la quitaba. Cuando ella se volvió a acercar, estaba completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sus manos recorrieron su espalda completamente sin encontrarse algún broche de sostén. Jadeó fuertemente al sentir su desnudez, la besó de nuevo, con más fuerza, sin restricciones, sus manos seguían acariciando su espalda y cintura, su vientre y amenazando con subir, pero al final bajaron hasta sus largas piernas para poder cargarla entre sus brazos. La sostuvo con fuerza hasta que sus piernas se enredaron en su cadera, hasta que sintió ese toque placentero en la pelvis que le arrancó otro jadeo.

Se fue directo a su cuello, la besó con decisión y estuvo tentado a dejar una marca pero terminó por arrepentirse. Las manos de Sakura estaban sobre sus brazos, lo apretaban con fuerza y de su boca salían gemidos suaves y eróticos. Sus labios siguieron bajando, desde el cuello de su alumna, hasta su desnudo pecho. Cuando ella sintió ese toque tan íntimo, cerró las piernas con más fuerza en torno a su cadera, las manos llegaron hasta su cabellera gris y lo invitaron a acercarse más.

Kakashi besó sus delicados senos, primero con delicadeza, no quería lastimarla ni sobrepasarse, pero con el paso de los minutos era más difícil mantener el control. Su piel ahí era muy suave, era tersa y estaba caliente, desprendía un aroma exquisito del que él quería impregnarse. Sus senos eran del tamaño perfecto, una de sus manos subió y se cerró en torno a uno de ellos, cabían perfectamente, era un cuerpo terminando de madurar, más perfecto no podría ser. Siguió besando esa parte tan íntima, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos y la punta de la lengua, esta vez sí dejó una pequeña marca.

La escuchaba jadear, sintió cómo movía su cadera de una forma tan sugerente que le estaba poniendo la mente en blanco. Tenía que hacer algo para remediar la tremenda necesidad que tenía de ella. La cargó y la alejó de la puerta, hubiera podido bajarle la falda y las bragas en ese momento, pero quería que ella se sintiera cómoda. La llevó hasta el escritorio y la depositó ahí, con cuidado. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Kakashi ya estaba planeando su próximo movimiento, cuando sintió que las manos de la joven comenzaban a desvestirlo, lo hacían con cuidado y calma, sin prisas, se tomaba su tiempo para quitarle el chaleco que terminó por caer al piso, para sacarle la camisa y la máscara, lo hacía con tanta seguridad que parecía ver en la oscuridad. Sentir sus dedos rozar su piel desnuda, lo puso ligeramente nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de atenciones.

Sakura lo desvistió totalmente de la cadera para arriba, no quedó ni una sola prenda, incluso le quitó sus clásicos guantes, pero eso no fue todo. Comenzó a acariciar su pecho, sus delicadas manos lo recorrían con suavidad, y a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, cerró los ojos instintivamente, quería disfrutar de cada toque. Pronto no sólo fueron las manos, sintió los labios de su alumna besar el centro de su pecho, la humedad en su lengua dejaba un rastro seductor, una línea que parecía ser de fuego. Ella era sumamente sensual, la forma en la que se movía, en la que sus manos lo acariciaban, con las yemas de los dedos, besarlo con la punta de la lengua, parecía estarlo haciendo porque le generaba placer y no para complacerlo a él. Era apasionada, demasiado.

Sus manos no se detuvieron en su abdomen, siguieron bajando hasta que encontraron el borde de su pantaloncillo, juguetearon un poco con bajar pero él no creía que se atreviera a hacerlo, resultó que sí, sus manos acariciaron su prominente erección sobre la tela. El ninja se quedó sin aire, sus manos lo estaban acariciando con seguridad, sus dedos recorrían su miembro de forma totalmente erótica, sus labios seguían besando su pecho desnudo y su lengua seguía humedeciendo su piel.

Las caricias sobre su miembro se volvieron más fuertes, más ritmicas y más placenteras. Kakashi tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa de madera para conservar un poco de fuerza, para recordar dónde estaba. Las manos de su alumna se movían inquietas, parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como él. Pero no se detuvo, fue más allá, introdujo sus manos dentro del pantaloncillo y dentro de su bóxer. Su piel estaba caliente, era suave y no se intmidaban por acariciar su erección que palpitaba de placer. Sus manos sabían y bajaban en un ritmo cadencioso que lo estaba volviendo loco, su cadera comenzaba a moverse contra las manos de su alumna, no se dio cuenta de sus gemidos hasta que sintió su garganta seca.

-Sakura, por favor- era la primera vez que suplicaba por algo.

Pero valió la pena, la joven aumentó el ritmo, en un momento dejó de tocarlo pero sólo fue para bajar su pantaloncillo y ropa interior que bajaron hasta sus pies. Fue una liberación tan placentera que el ritmo en su pelvis aumentó. Lo estaba disfrutando en exceso, esas caricias tan íntimas, tan llenas de deseo. Sakura estaba jadeando también, era un toque erótico.

Pero tenía que recuperar el control, buscó la falda de su alumna, tenía que bajarla de una vez, acabar con la agonía de ambos. Las manos de ella por fin abandonaron su miembro y pudo volver a concentrarse. La cargo y la depositó en el suelo, bajó su falda y sus bragas de un sólo movimiento. La acarició ligeramente, sintió su desnudez, sus largas piernas, su intimidad expuesta y tibia, el calor en sus muslos. La volvió a poner sobre la mesa, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Recuéstate- le pidió en un jadeo necesitado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada intentando no sonar tan necesitado cómo realmente estaba.

La joven obedeció de inmediato, escuchó cómo ella se recostaba sobre su escritorio de madera, seguramente había papeles importantes allí, pero nada podría detenerlos.

Tomó sus piernas entre sus manos, las levantó ligeramente y las abrió, estaba ansioso por lo que sucedería.

La penetró con fuerza, sintió la humedad de ella envolver su miembro erecto, sus piernas se tensaron ligeramente pero también la escuchó gemir de placer. Empujó contra su cuerpo, la embestía con fuerza y con un ritmo rápido y casi brusco, ella no facilitaba su autocontrol, se movía contra su cuerpo creando una fricción placentera y embriagante, podía imaginarla con la espalda arqueada, con ligeras gotas de sudor en su pecho y vientre, en su cuello, podía imaginar sus senos desnudos subir y bajar, sus manos aferrándose a la mesa, su cadera empujar contra él, sus labios abiertos y húmedos... Tenía que sentirla, muestras seguía empujando contra su delicado cuerpo, una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciarla. No se había equivocado, su espalda estaba arqueada exhibiendo sus sebos desnudos, los acarició con fuerza, cerró su mano en torno a ellos y los masajeó con las yemas de los dedos, la joven subió más su pecho en busca de más caricias y las obtuvo.

-Hokage-sama- susurró su alumna. Su voz llegó directamente a su entrepierna, cuando lo decía en ese tono, no sonaba tan mal, por el contrario, era estimulante.

Aumentó el ritmo en sus embestidas, ahora sí estaba siendo un poco brusco. La siguió acariciado, su pecho, su vientre, enredó sus manos en su cabellera rosada.

La mesa crujía bajo los movimientos de ambos, parecía tambalearse con cada penetración, con el ritmo fuerte y repetitivo de los amantes, pero no cedió, aguantó hasta el final.

Kakashi no se detuvo cuando la sintió llegar a orgasmo, quería más, aún no tenía suficiente de ella y siguió moviendose contra su cuerpo. Había dicho que sólo necesitaba una vez, una sola vez para sacarla de su sistema, pero quizá necesitaba una noche entera. Una noche entera para llenarla de placer, para intentar pocisiones más placenteras, para besar cada centímetro de piel, para explorar su cuerpo y cada curva, cada rincón, para saber qué prefería ella, encontrar el punto exacto y volverla loca, había demasiadas cosas que quería averiguar.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, sus jadeos habían vuelto a inundar la habitación de sonidos placenteras y eróticos, ya comenzaba a moverse contra su cuerpo.

Quizá a ella tampoco le importará seguir toda la noche, estaba dispuesto a mostrarle más placer de lo que hubiera experimentado nunca. Demasiadas ideas formándose en su mente, el suelo, la silla, la pared...


	6. UNA DISTANCIA PRUDENCIAL

UNA DISTANCIA PRUDENCIAL:

Debía ser pasada de media noche, quizá la una o dos de la madrugada. Kakashi estaba parado frente a la ventana, sólo vestía unos pantaloncillos, sin camisa, sin máscara, sin banda; y miraba atentamente hacia el exterior. Todo estaba en absoluta calma, algunas luces iluminaban las solitarias calles que permanecían en silencio. Tampoco nada perturban la tranquilidad que había en la oficina Hokage, la cual estaba casi completamente oscura de no ser por la luz de la luna que iluminaba ligeramente, era un ambiente pacífico, era una buena noche. Quizá la mejor de su vida y por eso mismo se negaba a dormir, no quería perderse nada, ni el más pequeño detalle. No quería que la noche terminara.

Se dio vuelta y observó a la joven que dormía en la silla, estaba hecha un ovillo, era tan pequeña que cabía a la perfección y no parecía incómoda por dormir en una silla. En su rostro caía algunos mechones rosados, pero el pequeño diamante seguía presente e incluso parecía brillar con la luz de la luna, le encantaba ese detalle, sólo tenía puesta la camisa de él, la de manga larga y le quedaba de maravilla. Se veía preciosa, parecía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, más inocente y más frágil que nunca. Como si fuera a quebrarse con el más leve roce. La piel blanca de sus piernas estaba al descubierto y contrastaban con lo negro de la camisa, su pecho subía rítmicamente, era una escena completamente nueva para él, nunca se había desvelado sólo para ver a una mujer dormir. Sasuke tenía un espectáculo maravilloso cada noche.

El ninja se acercó y acarició sus mejillas, su piel era suave y estaba tibia, saber que no tenía frío lo tranquilizó. Fue inevitable no sonreír al verla de esa forma. Su aroma estaba en todos lados, por cada rincón de la oficina, quedaría impregnado en la silla, en su ropa, en su cuerpo. Olía a cereza.

Se alejó y se sentó en el escritorio sin dejar de verla, había algo tan hipnotizante en ella que lo estaba volviendo loco y era un gran error, lo estaba volviendo loco y ni siquiera le pertenecía, aunque esa noche hubiera sido suya, más de una vez. Su cuerpo era bañado con la luz de la luna, resaltando cada centímetro de su piel, su pálido color estaba brillando y realmente parecía un ángel.

¿Qué estaba soñando en esos momentos?, ¿qué diría cuando despertara?, ¿cuánto tardaría en olvidar esa noche?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué Sakura lo había aceptado?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando e imaginando porque la joven en cuestión comenzó a moverse y a murmurar, primero fueron movimientos ligeros, sus manos o su cabeza, parecía intranquila pero pensó que sería una pesadilla pasajera y que terminaría por seguir en su profundo sueño, eso no sucedió, se removió en la silla con más fuerza, sus murmullos se volvieron más audibles y más dolorosos y por fin Kakashi pudo entenderlos:

-_No puedo salvarlo- _gimoteó su alumna, aún estaba dormida y era evidente sobre qué era su pesadilla -_¡Resiste!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Está muerto! – _agitaba los brazos y las piernas.

-Sakura, despierta- Kakashi en seguida se acercó y trató de despertar a la joven que seguía luchando contra las pesadillas – Sólo es un sueño – pero Sakura seguía moviéndose en la silla, su voz estaba impregnada de miedo y casi estaba gritando.

-_¡No! –_

-Soy yo, tranquila – la abrazó a pesar de sus movimientos bruscos – Estás a salvo-

Kakashi podía sentir cómo Sakura lloraba, incluso en sueños. Su pecho estaba mojado con sus lágrimas, incluso estaba temblando. Estaba tan vulnerable.

-Tengo sangre en las manos – se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiarse las manos en la camisa, como si realmente tuviera sangre – No se quita – ya estaba despierta, pero no recordaba que había tenido una pesadilla, que estaba de vuelta en la realidad. Él se acercó y tomó sus manos. La luna iluminaba el rostro de Sakura, estaba empapado por su llanto, sus ojos enrojecidos y lo peor de todo, esa expresión de confusión en su rostro, sus hermosos ojos jade perdidos y asustados, sin entender dónde estaba, o que todo había terminado, que sus manos estaban secas.

-Fue sólo un sueño – le dijo con ternura.

-Lo... lo siento mucho – pero seguía llorando, su cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños espasmos. Kakashi la tomó entre sus brazos y se sentó en la silla con ella entre sus brazos, era tan ligera como una pluma. La joven escondió el empapado rostro entre su pecho desnudo, sus lágrimas estaban frías.

-No lo hagas, no te disculpes – besó su cabellera y su frente – No tienes por qué hacerlo. Estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado –

Sakura siguió llorando durante casi una hora más, sus sollozos inundaron toda la habitación, su delicado cuerpo siguió temblando y sus manos se siguieron aferrando con fuerza a sus brazos. Parecía una niña pequeña, y a él se le oprimió el pecho de verla en ese estado, no porque no quisiera estar ahí para confortarla o le incomodara su fragilidad, era porque las pesadillas seguirían y él ya no estaría allí para calmarla.

Se quedó dormida, era normal, debía estar exhausta. El ninja no dijo nada más, tampoco se movió, sólo la abrazó con fuerza y la tranquilizó como mejor pudo, la arrulló en sus brazos hasta que su respiración se volvió más regular y sus músculos se relajaron completamente. Su rostro tenía huellas de lágrimas secas, se veía perturbada y temerosa, incluso durmiendo, ya no recuperó ese semblante pacífico que tenía unas horas antes.

Kakashi nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Lo había afectado verla de esa forma, por lo que lejos de dormir, se mantuvo despierto el resto de la noche y calmó cada pequeño inicio de una pesadilla, besó su frente y le susurró que él estaba ahí, que no la dejaría. Sakura era pequeña, cabía perfectamente en sus brazos, tenía su rostro recargado en su pecho y sus manos, que antes habían estado cerradas en puños, ahora estaban relajadas y sobre su vientre. Incluso en ese momento se veía hermosa.

Pero era preocupante verla de ese modo, había sido impactante porque le había mostrado lo lastimada que su alumna estaba, no sólo eran malos sueños o fobia a la sangre, eran terribles pesadillas que la despertaban bañada en llanto y temblando, que la confundían sobre el presente y la llevaban hasta el doloroso pasado. Había quedado demasiada frágil, demasiado resentida de la Guerra. Habían pasado meses así que no quería ni imaginar cómo fueron las pesadillas al principio, el miedo que debía sentir y el sentimiento de no sentirse segura en ningún lugar.

No era justo que no pudiera dormir tranquila, que dejara de ser una médico, algo de lo que se sentía tan orgullosa en otros tiempos, que estuviera tan rota y que aún tuviera tanto miedo.

-Si hubiera podido, Sakura, te hubiera mantenido alejada de todo- le confesó aunque la joven estuviera dormida.

Todo acto de valentía tenía un precio, y Sakura lo estaba pagando muy caro. Claro que su nombre era reconocido en cada Aldea y País, todos la admiraban, era un ejemplo de ninja médico y de su fuerza, de la técnica que le había valido ese pequeño diamante, había dejado a todos impresionados, incluso a él, pero ahora ni siquiera podía dormir tranquila. Ahora no podía poner un solo pie en el Hospital.

A él también le había costado muy cara la reputación de "el ninja que copia", la entendía mejor de lo que ella pudiera pensar.

-Lo lamento, Sakura – alguien tenía que ayudarla pronto antes de que se aislara por completo, de que perdiera esa sonrisa o esa luminosidad en los ojos, esa esencia tan especial – Necesito que te recuperes –

Aunque no fuera él quien disfrutara de la mejor versión de Sakura, aunque a él le tocara verla desde la distancia.

Más le valía a Sasuke ayudarla, borrarle esos recuerdos y hacerla feliz.

Él había prometido sólo una vez, y había obtenido una noche completa. Tendría que conformarse con eso. Además, y aunque evitara hacerlo, estaba Hanare, era más que evidente que las cosas no estaban funcionando y la prueba principal era que yacía con otra mujer, así que debía hablar con ella o comprometerse completamente; y para lograrlo, necesitaba distancia, mucha distancia.

(...)

DIAS DESPUÉS:

Sakura arreglaba algunos libros en la biblioteca, no era la gran cosa, pero al menos la mantenía entretenida en algo. Era un buen pasatiempo, la ayudaba a relajarse, a tomarse las cosas con calma y le daba tiempo para pensar, eso último no era de gran ayuda.

-Parece que te has adecuado bien al trabajo en la biblioteca – Yamato estaba de pie frente a ella y le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila.

-Gracias por la idea, y por pedirle al Hokage-sama que me permitiera hacerlo –

-Sólo espero que no sea muy aburrido para ti –

-No, me gusta estar aquí –

-Naruto irá a un viaje, visitará a la Arena... -

-Sí, lo sé, me lo dijo ayer – había pensado en ir, pero no quería alejarse de la Aldea, no ahora que se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina, no quería pensar que un corto viaje le haría extrañar a Sasuke y su rutina viajera.

-De hecho, me alegra que te quedes, ya viajaste mucho – Yamato la visitaba todos los días, aunque sólo fuera para darle los buenos días, o las buenas noches – Te llegó esto – le enseñó una carta.

-Gracias, Capitán Yamato –

-Creo que Kakashi-sempai debería saber que hay noticias-

La joven asintió y el ninja salió para dejarla sola.

Sakura suspiró con la carta entre sus manos, no la esperaba. No esperaba noticias de Sasuke, de ningún tipo y no estaba segura de quererlas. No sabía cómo sentirse, no después de pasar la noche entera con el Hokage.

Estaba terriblemente avergonzada, y no precisamente por haberse entregado totalmente a él, era por el hecho de que tuviera que presenciar una de sus pesadillas. No le gusta verse tan frágil frente a él, no quería que la viera tan lastimada. Estaba avergonzada de no poder recuperarse y de no ser capaz de sobreponerse, de afrontar simples pesadillas que ya no deberían lastimarla, pero en cambio, había llorado en su pecho, como una niña pequeña, se aferró a él como si fuera su responsabilidad ayudarla, debió verse patética. Así que esa mañana, ambos se vistieron en silencio y ella se marchó. No lo había vuelto a ver. Era justo decir que lo evitaba tanto como podía.

Es por eso por lo que no quería recibir noticias de Sasuke, ya estaba demasiado confundida como para también sentirse culpable. Era un alivio que se hubieran tomado un descanso, de otra forma no podría haberse quedado en la Aldea, no después de lo que había pasado con el Hokage.

Ese era otro punto muy importante y en el que trataba de no pensar. No se arrepentía, de ninguna manera. No podía ni explicar cómo se había sentido entre los brazos de ese hombre, una seguridad que jamás había experimentado y que era exactamente lo que siempre buscó.

No le gustaba sentir que traicionaba el amor por Sasuke, pero prefería a otro hombre. Uno que por desagracia ya estaba ocupado. Si Sasuke parecía haber estado fuera de su alcance, el Hokage estaba prohibido y era imposible. Claro que habían compartido una noche, pero había sido sólo un desborde de pasión, un momento de debilidad y nada más. Ella nunca cumpliría los requisitos para ser la pareja formal del ex ANBU, ambos lo sabían. Demasiadas diferencias, aunque aquella noche no se hubieran notado.

Sonaba cruel, pero apenas y había pensado en Sasuke en los últimos días, después de todo lo que había luchado por él, no era justo que lo olvidara, no era posible.

¿Cómo le explicaba que sólo pensaba en un hombre y que no era él?, ¿Qué se moría de ganas por ver a alguien más y que tenía que usar hasta la última pizca de autocontrol para no ir y buscarlo, por el simple placer de verlo?

Suspiró de nuevo. No estaba orgullosa de sus acciones, mucho menos de sus pensamientos. No estaba siendo una buena ninja.

Abrió la carta con las manos ligeramente temblorosas.

_Te veré pronto_

_En la Roca_

_S_

Era todo lo que decía, de alguna manera la tranquilizó que sólo fueran unas cuantas palabras. No la respondería, tenía que darle su espacio a Sasuke y ella también necesitaba un respiro.

Yamato había dicho que lo mejor sería notificarle al Hokage la llegada de la carta, pero no decía algo que mereciera ser reportado, sólo su ubicación. Nada que pudiera interesarle al Kage de la Hoja, así que decidió quedarse en la biblioteca.

El destino la alcanzó un par de horas después:

-Sakura, el Kakashi-sama quiere verte en su oficina –

-Ahora voy, Shikamaru –

La joven se alisó la falda y la blusa, arregló su cabello y trató de controlar sus nervios. Era seguro que Kakashi sabía sobre la carta y quería preguntarle sobre eso, era momento de verlo de nuevo. Sólo esperaba que su mente y mejillas no la delataran, que su cabeza no le recordara aquella noche y poder controlar el sonrojo en todo su rostro. Esa sería la parte más difícil.

Realmente no había pensado en lo complicado que se volvería todo cuando aceptó los besos y caricias del Hokage, no lo había pensado porque el deseo la dominó. Él la estaba volviendo loca y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-Quisiera hablar con el Hokage- de nuevo estaba esa mujer y con su sonrisa perfecta. Por lo menos esa ocasión sí se dignaba a verla a la cara.

-Lo lamento, pero está ocupado –

-Fue él quien pidió verme – intentaba controlar su tono de voz, pero era tan difícil – Puedes preguntárselo si no me crees –

-El Hokage me hubiera dicho si esperaba tu visita –

Sakura le mostró una sonrisa de fastidio. Esa mujer la odiaba y claro que tenía razones para hacerlo, pero no creía que las supiera o la trataría aún peor, y seguramente seguía su relación con Kakashi porque de otra forma no estaría allí, ayudándolo.

-Voy a entrar a esa oficina – le advirtió a la mujer, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y no le interesaba saberlo.

Avanzó hasta la puerta confiada en que después de su última pelea no se atrevería a detenerla, se equivocó. Estaba a punto de entrar pero ella la tomó del brazo, tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! – la mujer retrocedió y la soltó pero Sakura ya se acercaba a ella, tenía unas cuantas verdades que decirle. Se arrepentiría de su insolencia. Había sido la alumna del Hokage, no era cualquier ninja.

Pero la tomaron de la cintura y la detuvieron.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – la voz del Hokage resonó a su espalda -Otra vez – sus manos siguieron en su cintura. Le hubiera causado cosquillas si no estuviera tan furiosa.

-¡No me deja entrar! – Sakura utilizó el tono más infantil que pudo – Otra vez –

-Hanare, ¿qué está sucediendo? – ahora conocía su nombre.

-No sabía que la estabas esperando, creí que sólo te interrumpiría –

-No te preocupes – Sakura no podía creer que eso fuera todo el regaño – Vamos, Sakura –

Entraron a la oficina y el ninja cerró la puerta a su espalda. Estaban completamente solos.

-Hanare sólo intenta ayudar – la defendió Kakashi sentándose en la silla principal y se masajeó las sienes. Ahora estaban de frente, se veían a los ojos, pero la furia de Sakura le sirvió para poder controlar su sonrojo o para disimularlo mejor. La silla, el escritorio, la oficina en sí, había demasiados recuerdos.

-¿Cómo puede ayudar no dejarme entrar? –

-Hace lo mejor que puede –

-La está defendiendo –

-No, sólo quiero facilitar las cosas para ambas. No puede ser que suceda lo mismo cada que vengas a verme –

-Dígale a su novia que no tiene por qué preocuparse – sacó la carta y la dejó en su escritorio – No tengo nada qué hacer aquí –

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con tanta decisión como pudo mostrar, pero, sin dejar de caminar tan seductoramente como pudo, sabía que tenía los ojos del ninja sobre ella. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir cuando el Hokage se adelantó y le cerró la salida. De nuevo.

Estaba a su espalda, su brazo estaba a la altura de su rostro, no se había dado cuenta lo alto que era, o lo pequeña que se sentía. Trataba de no pensar en la cerca que estaba, trataba de recordar dónde estaban y lo complicada que ya era la situación.

-¿Celosa? – esa pregunta la sorprendió. Esta vez no pudo controlar el sonrojo en su rostro. Pero se las arregló para sonreír con incredulidad.

-En realidad no – se escabulló entre el cuerpo de su sensei, cuidando de no tocarlo. Necesitaba un poco de aire, darle espacio a su cerebro para que pensara con claridad así que se acercó a la ventana -Salir con el Hokage-sama debe ser un lío –

-Me gusta cuando me llamas Hokage – le susurró en el oído, la estaba siguiendo. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó, estaba recordando algunos momentos específicos que le cortaron la respiración.

La joven se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su sensei, se veía atractivo, como siempre. Con ese semblante tan sereno y seguro, característico de él. Pero después de la Guerra se veía distinto, un toque de madurez distinto y que le quedaba de maravilla. Ahora podía verse reflejada en sus ojos negros, podía verlo tal como era y le gustaba de esa forma, su cabellera rebelde y gris, inconfundible, su rostro cubierto con la máscara y que ella jamás había logrado ver, aquella noche estaba muy oscuro y lo que menos le había importado fue ver su rostro. Sin duda que era un hombre atractivo, pero había algo más, algo que sintió desde la primera misión juntos, quizá era esa seguridad que transmitía, era la sensación de que era un héroe silencioso.

Sakura suspiró con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a su rostro, estaba inclinándose y esperando que él la tomara de la cintura, que la tocara de nuevo. Sentía sus pupilas dilatarse. Pero frenó todas sus emociones en seco.

-No haga esto – le pidió con cierta tristeza -Es un gran hombre, no lo arruine por mí –

No era esa clase de hombre, podía sentirlo, esa pasión era para una sola mujer. No podía manchar su reputación. Kakashi asintió decepcionado y se dio vuelta. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con más seriedad de lo habitual, parecía que su actitud de unos días atrás terminaría por volver. Esta vez sería más que distancia prudencial.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿qué hay de tu oportunidad con Sasuke? – Sakura deslizó la carta que estaba sobre su escritorio y la colocó cerca de las manos de su sensei.

-Sasuke y yo no estamos juntos, no por ahora – la joven se encaminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir – Hanare es un buena mujer, lo cuida muy bien – le dijo antes de salir.

La mujer estaba en su escritorio, intentando resolver qué hacer con cada papel, sólo se detuvo un segundo para verla. Sakura la entendió, ella también actuaría de la misma manera si fuera la privilegiada mujer al lado de Kakashi, aunque no fuera el Hokage, también trataría de mantener alejada a cualquier mujer que considerara una amenaza, y Sakura lo era, ella era una amenaza porque se sentía tremendamente atraída hacia el hombre de aquella oficina.

No podía negarlo, si no se sintiera atraída no hubiera dejado que él la tocara, no lo hubiera disfrutado tanto. No le encantaría cuando era su centro de atención, cuando le hablaba de manera especial y la forma de tratarla, cuando era evidente que era su favorita, la manera en que la veía, todo lo referente a él, desde siempre.

No podía decirle a nadie, ella misma evitaba pensar en eso, y es que cualquiera que supiera la clase pensamientos que tenía sobre su sensei, estaría de acuerdo que no eran admiración, era amor. Y ella no podía estar enamorada del Hokage.

Pero él había tenido razón, Sakura estaba terriblemente celosa de Hanare, como jamás lo había estado de la cercanía de Karin con Sasuke.

Tenía que alejarse, poner distancia entre ambos, por su propio bien. Porque estaba peligrosamente atraída a su antiguo Sensei y estaba muy cerca de algo más.


	7. NOT TODAY

NOT TODAY:

Sakura estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa de su habitación, tenía un papel blanco y tinta que comenzaba a secarse. No se le ocurría nada qué escribir, había decidido que no le respondería a Sasuke, pero después de lo que había pasado con el Hokage tenía que recuperar un poco de lo que sentía por Sasuke, tenía que recordarlo y volver a sentir esa emoción juvenil de imaginar una vida juntos. Siempre había querido estar con él y ahora apenas le interesaba contestar su nota.

Pero era tan difícil, en especial cuando se enteraba que definitivamente no estaba embaraza, ese lazo que pensaba que podría unirlos, ahora se convertía en un verdadero alivio. Además disminuía mucho la culpa, pensar que estando embarazada de Sasuke se había entregado al Hokage, honestamente la avergonzaba en extremo. Había sido demasiado descuidada y tuvo mucha suerte de no enfrentar más consecuencias que su propia vergüenza y culpa. Había hecho lo correcto al no decirle a Sasuke sobre la tentativa de embarazo.

-Maldición – la tinta se había secado. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró en un cesto, dejó de intentarlo. Se levantó y salió de su habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Necesitaba dar un paseo y dejar de pensar en su sensei. Tenía que dejar de preguntarse si ella hubiera sido capaz de conquistarlo. No había muchas diferencias entre Hanare y ella, la más notable era la diferencia en las edades y quizá esa era la más importante, la que dificultaba cualquier aspiración que pudiera tener. Eran demasiado años y sin embargo, eso no había sido demasiado para detenerlos aquella noche.

Había escuchado algunas historias sobre Kakashi, todos sabían lo solitario que era, pero eso no impidió que llegaran hasta sus oídos lo mujeriego que podía llegar a ser. Por esa misma razón le había sorprendido verlo tan comprometido con Hanare. Sin embargo Sakura nunca le había prestado atención a esa historias, él se comportaba con ella de forma sumamente caballerosa y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

No era tan tarde cuando salió a dar un paseo, terminaba su trabajo en la biblioteca temprano así que le quedaba el resto de la tarde y de la noche para ella, para salir con Ino y Tenten, y en ocasiones con Naruto. Y vería a las dos ninjas más tarde, así que por eso mismo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, de otra forma no sería capaz de disimular su turbación y ellas comenzarían a suponer que se trataba de Sasuke y Sakura no tenía ánimos para hablar de él, para fingir que era la causa de todos sus problemas.

Un pequeño paseo era todo lo que necesitaba y en las orillas del bosque conseguiría la soledad que estaba buscando. Desafortunadamente se paseó también por enfrente de la Torre Hokage, aún desde la distancia pudo ver a su sensei, estaba parado frente a la ventana pero no creía posible que pudiera verla, comenzaba oscurecer.

Sakura suspiró un poco pensativa, terminó por bajar la mirada y seguir su camino. No tenía sentido ver lo que no podía tener, lo que no debía tener, lo que era imposible que tuviera.

-¿Pakunn, qué haces aquí? – Sakura no llevaba más que cinco minutos en las orillas del bosque cuando escuchó un ruido y el niken terminó por delatarse - ¿Hokaga-sama está bien? –

-Sí, Kakashi está bien. Sólo vine a dar un paseo, tomar un poco de aire fresco – la invocación se acercó reclamando su atención y ella estuvo feliz de acariciarlo, se sentó en el suelo sin importarle lo frío que estuviera - ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas "Hokage-sama"? –

-Desde que lo es, debo respetar su posición –

-A Kakashi no le gusta que lo llames así – aseguró Pakunn, era evidente que él no había estado aquella noche. Sakura se le enrojeció todo el rostro de sólo recordarlo – Él te tiene mucho aprecio y no le importaría que lo siguieras llamando "sensei" –

-Siempre es bueno verte, Pakunn, y saber que Kakashi-sensei te deja salir de vez en cuando –

-También me alegra verte, el resto dice que has cambiado mucho, pero yo apenas y lo he notado. Te veo tan seguido que no veo ninguna diferencia, sólo ese pequeño diamante en tu frente –

-¿Pero qué dices, Pakunn?, casi nunca nos vemos – el nikenn pareció nervioso y no dijo nada más, claramente estaba pensando en algo qué decir.

La joven estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con el responsable de esa invocación. El ninja la veía atentamente y Sakura sintió que se le erizaba la piel, su mirada estaba fija y parecía recorrerla con detalle, centímetro a centímetro. Su pulso se aceleró y trató de adoptar una pose un poco más atractiva, puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja pero se arrepintió inmediatamente, dejaba en evidencia su sonrojo. Mejor desvió la vista hacia el Pakunn, el niken la veía curioso y su sonrojo se intensificó, no se le ocurría ninguna justificación.

No fue necesario que siguiera pensando, la innovación despareció en una diminuta nube, hubiera sido un alivio, pero sólo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa aún. Su corazón latía con más fuerza a cada paso que daba el ninja, se estaba acercando. Su mente le ofrecía demasiados escenarios a la presencia de él, era evidente que la estaba buscando, quizá tenía algo qué decirle, algo muy importante, o quizá sólo quería verla. Cualquiera era una buena opción. Y sin embargo, sentía que más que nunca estaba traicionando a Sasuke, más incluso que aquella noche, porque ahora ansiaba la presencia de alguien más, porque ya no lo esperaba a él.

De pronto lo sintió junto a ella y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Su piel estaba fría.

-No deberías estar aquí, mucho menos sola – Kakashi soltó su mano inmediatamente. Había ido hasta allí con un solo propósito y debía cumplirlo.

-No estaba sola, Pakunn... -

-Pakunn no podría protegerte si lo llegarás a necesitar – su tono brusco la asustó, pudo notar la confusión en su hermoso rostro.

-En todo caso no necesito que nadie me proteja – ese tono tan altanero que le fascinaba – Puedo cuidarme sola – se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de él, aún más.

-Lo que sucedió en la oficina... se metió las manos en los bolsillos – Sólo quería decirte que no volverá a ocurrir, fue un gran error aprovecharme de ti cuando estabas tan vulnerable –

-Pero... -

-No tienes qué decir nada, eres mi alumna, una década menor y ambos tenemos a alguien que nos espera, por lo menos yo sí la tengo – se quedó callado para que la joven asimilara lo que acababa de decir – No quiero arruinar mi relación con Hanare por un error de una noche, ella es perfecta para mí, es de mi edad... -

-Lo entiendo – la joven le ofreció una sonrisa, fue más doloroso que cualquier reclamo o grito -No se preocupe, Hokage-sama, nada saldrá de mi boca – una sonrisa más y se fue. Así de fácil de había acabado.

Kakashi la vio alejarse con paso seguro y sin titubear ni un poco. Era por el bien de ella, para facilitar las cosas. No era hombre para ella, y el principal problema era la diferencia de edades. Sakura era muy joven, era indiscutiblemente hermosa y por lejos la mujer más interesante que hubiera conocido, pero sabía distinguir entre algo imposible y algo ridículo, y pensar en intentar algo con su alumna, era ridículo. No era imposible, claro que no, la había visto reaccionar a sus caricias, se había entregado completamente y probablemente lo haría de nuevo si él lograba seducirla, había visto un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando lo veía y eso era peligroso, la forma de amar de una joven así era apasionada y ciega, terriblemente ciega. Sakura comenzaba a cegarse pero él no, él no era el hombre que ella quería. No siempre era tan atento, ni cuidadoso, o fiel en el peor de lo casos, no tenía problemas en admitir sus defectos, pero el gran problema era que Sakura no estaba viendo eso y él también se comenzaba a olvidar de sus errores. Pero había puesto los pies en la tierra, aceptando su pasado un tanto turbulento, mujeres y noches fugaces y Sakura no podía formar parte de esa lista.

Era simple, lamentaría romper el corazón de Hanare, pero no soportaría dañar a Sakura, no resistiría verla sufrir como sufrió con Sasuke. Ahora ella tenía que encontrar un hombre bueno, alguien que estuviera a su altura y que no fuera ajeno. Le encantaba la forma en la que ella lo veía, le fascinaba y lo volvía loco, pero le iría mejor sin él. Más de una ocasión había asegurado que Sakura no era asunto suyo, y así era, pero no era por ella, era por él, la había tratado con indiferencia para recordarse qué era lo correcto. No era el bueno, y aunque ella sacara su mejor versión, esas ocasiones en que trataba de ayudarla, cuando se interesaba por sus problemas y cuando intentaba protegerla, eso no era suficiente, tarde o temprano terminaría por comportarse como era siempre, desinteresado. Tarde o temprano terminaría por arruinarlo.

Era un idiota, sí, pero por lo menos sabía cuándo una mujer valía la pena. Así que prácticamente se la estaba entregando a Sasuke. Tenía una debilidad muy grande por Sakura, sería absurdo negarlo, su alumna despertaba su interés de una forma muy fuerte, más que cualquier otra; sabía que la trataba de forma especial, que le prestaba más atención de la necesaria, algunas veces la favorecía de forma descarada, la cuidaba aunque ella no lo supiera, siempre estaba atento a lo que pudiera necesitar, pero qué sucedería cuando perdiera el interés, así terminaban todas sus historias, y no sería ensayo y error con Sakura.

Había tomado la decisión justo después de que Sakura saliera de su oficina, ella le había dicho que no era clase de hombre, que no lo arruinara por ella, pero se equivocaba completamente. Él sí era esa clase de hombre, y aunque con ella se comportara de forma distinta, no podía prometerle que siempre sería así. No era el bueno en la historia.

Él era el Hokage, todos esperaban una conducta apropiada y decente, esperaban a una mujer de su edad, y Hanare cumplía con los requisitos, además de ser muy bella, era la adecuada para él, para intentar domarlo un poco, o por lo menos para intentarlo.

Demasiado jodido para una mujer así.

(...)

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca, hacía un par de semanas desde la última vez que había visto al Hokage. No mentiría, estaba molesta, él había sido brusco, grosero y un auténtico idiota, y no quería dar crédito a los comentarios de mujeres resentidas pero parecía que realmente lo era y más que molesta, estaba decepcionada. Decepcionada de ella misma porque parecía estar irremediablemente enamorada del hombre equivocado, quizá por segunda vez. Por lo menos se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

Claro que lo había estado evitando, y todo lo que podía, no se paseaba por la Torre Hokage ni de broma, ni por cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera estar él, ni de chiste volvería a acercarse a él.

-Sakura – Yamato seguí apareciéndose diariamente para saludarla -Te llegó una carta –

-Gracias – la joven tomó el sobre. Era evidente de quién era y como no había prisa por abrirlo, lo dejó en la mesa y siguió con su trabajo – ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?, ¿Naruto está bien? – su compañero comenzaba a reanudar su actividad física y Sakura había estado preocupada desde el inicio.

-Él está bien, es más fuerte de lo que crees –

-Conozco su fuerza, y no es eso lo que me preocupa – suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa al ninja – Naruto es un poco... obstinado. Usted lo conoce –

-Tranquila – Yamato se acercó y tomó su mano – Yo me encargo –

-Lo sé, y se lo agradezco –

La puerta se abrió y apareció el Hokage. La joven dio un último apretón a la mano de su antiguo Capitán y la soltó. Siguió con su trabajo como si la máxima autoridad de la Aldea no estuviera frente a ellos, la joven supuso que buscaba a Yamato, era la única explicación para que estuviera en la Biblioteca, con ella nada tenía que tratar.

-Sakura – ese tono tan insípido, hubiera preferido que no dijera su nombre - ¿Qué noticias tienes de Sasuke? –

-Los dejaré solos –

-Lo veré después, Capitán Yamato – le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar –

Apenas estaba terminando de salir cuando Kakashi volvió a hablar.

-¿Ha dicho si todo está bien? – Pero Sakura siguió ordenando los libros y aunque sí le respondió y aunque pudo contestarle con el mismo desinterés que demostraba él, no lo hizo, le respondió como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre ambos, como si aún fueran sensei y alumna, como en los buenos tiempos.

-La carta está sobre la mesa, Hokage-sama – habló con una sonrisa -Puede leerla – un minuto de silencio y luego él habló:

-Aún no está abierta –

-No, pero puede abrirla. Sasuke es muy limitado con las palabras – rio al recordar su falta de talento poético.

-Esperaré a que tú la abras –

Sakura interrumpió su trabajo y dejó el resto de los libros en una mesa cualquiera, más tarde terminaría. Kakashi estaba parado frente a ella, parecía incómodo así que ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Definitivamente le estaba costando mucho fingir que nada había pasado, pero era más fácil así.

Tomó la carta y la abrió contralando el temblor en sus manos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba nerviosa.

_Te veré en una semana_

_Cerca de la Arena_

_No recibí ninguna respuesta, espero que estés bien._

_S_

-Volverá en una semana – le entregó la carta al ninja que la veía con cierta curiosidad.

Sakura se dio vuelta y tomó los libros que antes había dejado en la mesa, tenía que seguir trabajando.

-Vendrá más pronto de lo que suponía –

-Sí, lo sé. Naruto estará feliz con la noticia – acomodó un par de libros más – Cada semana me preguntaba lo mismo. Espero que no afecte su recuperación, que no intente apresurar su entrenamiento. Supongo que debo hablar con Hinata y pedirle que lo vigile más...- estaba hablando de más, había querido fingir que todo estaba bien, pero estaba delatando su nerviosismo con demasiada charla.

-Si recibes alguna otra noticia...-

-Será el primero en enterarse, Hokage-sama – le dedicó la última sonrisa. El ninja ya estaba saliendo cuando dio la media vuelta y le dejó la carta en la mesa – Seguramente querrás conservarla –

-Gracias –

Kakashi suspiró completamente frustrado. No había esperado ver a Sakura de esa forma, tan recuperada y fresca. Era bueno que ella se hubiera dado cuenta del pésimo partido que era él, lo había visto directo a los ojos y ese brillo tan especial había desaparecido. Había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía. Y lo volvería a hacer.

Ella se iría en una semana, volvería a viajar con Sasuke y sólo la vería ocasionalmente. Un par de veces al año y después de algún tiempo, volvería casada o con un nuevo integrante del clan Uchiha, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

En cuanto a Kakashi, bueno él también terminaría por sentar cabeza, quizá con Hanare o alguna otra. Alguna que fuera capaz de soportarlo.

No movería ni un solo dedo por Sakura, él no luchaba por ninguna mujer, nunca lo había hecho.

Volvió a su oficina, tenía trabajo qué hacer y sólo había ido a la biblioteca con el propósito de conocer los planes de Sasuke. Pensó que Sakura no se atrevería a ir a la Torre Hokage, la imaginaba resentida y dolida, pero por lo visto estaba de maravilla. Era de esperar, ella no tenía nada qué lamentar, ella no había hecho nada malo y podía levantar la cabeza y verlo directo a los ojos.

-¿Todo está bien, Kakashi? – Hanare estaba sentada en su escritorio y lo veía con cierta preocupación. Era indiscutible que era una buena mujer.

-Sí. Deberías irte pronto, ya me ayudaste mucho por hoy, ve a casa y descansa –

-¿Estás seguro?, no quisiera dejarte solo – se puso de pie y se acercó a él hasta que lo abrazó. Ella también tenía un aroma distintivo, pero no estaba seguro de qué era, a qué olía, era un poco cítrico, pero nada más.

-Anda, yo estaré bien – había días en que le constaba mucho ser paciente con Hanare, algunas veces su actitud infantil y su forma de llamar de atención lo volvía loco, y no de una forma buena. Era plena tarde, pero quería estar solo, un poco de calma.

-Mejor me quedo para acompañarte –

-No es necesario – le repitió tratando de mantener un buen tono. El ninja tenía la reputación de ser amable, y lo era, pero también necesitaba su propio espacio. Demasiado años en soledad como para compartir todo su tiempo de la noche a la mañana.

Hanare lo seguía abrazando y comenzó a retroceder con él y se las ingenió para entrar a la oficina. Tenía una sonrisa juguetona que él había aprendido a reconocer en el tiempo juntos, más de un mes. Bajó su máscara y lo besó, sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos y se acercó más a él.

Involuntariamente se relajó, sus músculos ya no estaban tan tensos. Correspondió a su beso de inmediato, sus manos fueron hasta su espalda y la recorrieron por encima de la ropa. La tomó de la cintura y la guio hasta el escritorio donde la sentó y se colocó entre sus piernas. Después de todo sí resultaría útil que ella se quedara.

Comenzó a subir su falta y a bajar su pantaloncillo.

...

-Adelante – alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Hacía un par de horas que Hanare se había marchado pero lo esperaría en su casa para cenar, al menos ese era el plan inicial.

-Hokage-sama – Sakura estaba frente a él y lucía un hermoso vestido rosa, del mismo color de su cabello – Shikamaru me ha pedido que le entregue esto – se acercó sólo unos pasos y aun así pudo detectar su peculiar aroma.

-¿Qué es? –

-Tengo entendido que es algo relativo a las construcciones en la Aldea – el ninja tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por leer el pergamino.

-¿Irás a un fiesta?-

-No, no realmente– la joven le sonrió divertida y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, además de morder su labio, ella no debía saber lo sensual que era cada uno de sus movimiento -Ino me ha llevado de compras y este es el resultado- se paseó por toda la oficina, dejando su aroma detrás de ella. Terminó por pararse frente a la ventana.

-Tiene una vista hermosa – dijo ella admirando el paisaje que ofrecía la Aldea.

Kakashi dio vuelta a su silla para observar lo mismo que ella, pero la vista para él era muy distinta.

-Vaya que sí – confirmó él viendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de su alumna. Desde su talón hasta el último cabello rosado. Observaba la sensual cuerva que definía su cintura de su cadera, y aunque ese vestido no era tan ajustado como el último, él ya conocía el perfecto cuerpo que se escondía debajo. Apartó la mirada y volvió a girar su silla, no tenía caso.

Sus ojos encontraron el pergamino justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría.

-Yamato, ¿sucede algo? – pero el ninja no lo estaba viendo a él, estaba viendo a la mujer que estaba a parada frente a la ventana.

-Hola, Capitán Yamato – lo saludó Sakura caminando hacia él.

-Te ves muy linda –

-Ino hizo un buen trabajo – Sakura tenía sonrojadas las mejillas.

-No creo que todo el crédito sea para Ino – era como si el Hokage no existiera – ¿Te divertiste con "el día de compras"? –

-Sí, fue muy divertido –

-Yamato, ¿necesitabas algo? – interrumpió Kakashi.

-En realidad sólo estaba buscando a Sakura – dijo el ninja con una sonrisa – Shikamaru me dijo que estaría aquí. Quería saber qué tal había estado su día –

-Estaba por ir a comer con Naruto e Ino, por qué no viene y nos acompaña – lo invitó Sakura tomándolo del brazo y encaminándose a la salida, Yamato le abrió la abrió la puerta como todo un caballero pero antes Sakura se giró y le recordó – Deberá enviarle el pergamino firmado a Shikamaru, lo necesita para terminar una construcción. Hanare podría hacerlo, Shikamaru la estará esperando en el centro de logística –

-Se lo llevaré más tarde, Hanare se ha ido a descansar – Sakura pareció sorprenderse y le dedicó una mirada un tanto compasiva. Soltó el brazo de Yamato y se acercó a su escritorio.

-Yo lo llevaré – se ofreció con una de esas sonrisas tan sinceras.

El Hakage asintió y puso su firma en el pergamino para entregárselo.

-Gracias, Sakura –

-Trate de tomárselo con calma, Hokage-sama – le susurró – Está haciendo un gran trabajo – y le guiñó un ojo.

Kakashi se quedó solo tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, si su instinto no le falla, y realmente dudaba que lo hiciera, Yamato estaba interesado en Sakura. La había halagado, había estado buscándola sólo para preguntarle por su día, qué tan patético era eso. Yamato no tenía oportunidad con Sakura, ella se iría con Sasuke así que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo.

Le fastidiaba la actitud de Yamato porque era precisamente lo que Sakura merecía, un hombre que la halagara siempre, aunque no siempre tuviera un vestido ella era hermosa, alguien caballeroso y atento, cuidadoso y adecuado a su carácter dulce, el indicado para quitar esas pesadillas.

Y para ser franco, no imagina a Sakura junto a Yamato, no parecían una pareja adecuada. Además, él se había apartado para dejarle el camino libre a Sasuke, porque dentro de todo parecían ser la pareja perfecta, así que ahora no era justo que Yamato aprovechara esa oportunidad.

-No es asunto mío – se repitió. Esa frase comenzaba a hartarlo, si no era asunto suyo porque no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Lo único que le faltaba era que Sakura terminara quedándose en la Aldea, y ¡con Yamato!

-¡Joder! – golpeó la mesa con el puño -¡De ninguna maldita manera! –

Sakura, Ino, y Tenten, estaba en la mesa de un pequeño local. Faltaban algunas horas para que el Sol terminara de ocultarse así que bebían un poco de té mientas hablaban animadamente. Naruto y Yamato se habían marchado unas horas antes, cada uno tenía asuntos que resolver así que el día había terminado como una noche de chicas.

-Así que Sasuke vuelve en una semana...- recordó Tenten – Se llevaría una gran sorpresa si pudiera verte ahora, te ves de maravilla, Sakura –

-Es lo que le he dicho – comentó Ino – Eres una de las ninjas más reconocidas, y siempre has sido muy bonita. Tienes que aprovecharlo, lucirte y demostrarle a Sasuke que tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado –

-¿De qué hablas, Ino? Sasuke es bastante atractivo –

-Sí, pero aparte de Karin y tú, bueno... digamos que tú puedes conseguir a alguien mejor, más atractivo, pero Sasuke no creo que pueda conseguir a alguien más bonita que tú, esa mujer de pelo rojo no es precisamente bonita. Creo que subestimas tu belleza, podrías conseguir a cualquier hombre ¡Mírate! –

No a cualquiera, pensó Sakura.

-Ino tiene razón – apoyó Tenten.

-No quiero hablar de Sasuke – terció Sakura. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza – Ni siquiera estoy segura de a qué viene, no quiera adelantarme a nada –

Pero por el contenido de su carta, parecía que no había cambiado de idea, eso, o era muy bueno fingiendo interés cuando no lo sentía.

Además de todo, y el mayor problema, era que el flechazo por el Hokage aún no terminaba de pasar. Seguía molesta con su actitud, pero cuando lo veía, y a pesar de tenía que fingir una actitud amable, no le costaba porque en el fondo no podía olvidar el cúmulo de emociones que tenía en el pecho y del cual era el principal responsable. Se sentía tan segura en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable, y lo más grave de todo era que le fascina esa contradicción.

Pero él lo había dejado muy claro, no estaba interesado en ella. Así que lo más sensato sería devolverse con Sasuke, eso suponiendo que nada hubiera cambiado.

Sakura creía que tendría tiempo de pensar la situación, pero resultó que no. Levantó la vista hacia la entrada del local, y Sasuke estaba allí parado, observándola con Naruto a un lado. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

-Te dije que volvería –

-Sí, pero en una semana. No te esperaba hoy –

-La carta debió retrasarse – se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante, y no debía serlo. No era la mejor bienvenida.

-Me alegra verte – Sasuke tomó su mano. Sakura observó cómo Naruto se alejaba disimuladamente.

-Luces hermosa – tomó su mano y la observó atentamente. Debía sorprenderlo verla tan arreglada, con un vestido y el cabello acomodado de forma natural. Ella misma sabía que esa noche se veía mejor que otros días. Había notado cómo algunos ninjas le dedicaban largas y curiosas miradas.

-Gracias –

-Espero que no te arreglaras para nadie más, si no sabías que yo vendría hoy... - Sakura no había notado que detrás de Sasuke estaban sus compañeros de viaje. Incluida Karin.

-El Hokage debe saber que llegaste, también te esperaba en una semana. Será mejor que te reportes – soltó su mano – Te veré después –

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? – Sakura dudó unos segundos pero terminó por acceder. Sasuke tomó su mano de nuevo y comenzaron a caminar a la Torre Hokage. Los compañeros de Sasuke se quedaron parados y pronto se perdieron de vista.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –

-No tan interesante. Estuvimos en... -

Sasuke estaba relatando su viaje pero Sakura tenía la mente en otro asunto. ¿A dónde se había ido todo la magia que sentía cuando estaba a su lado?, durante los primeros viajes, Sakura se había sentido en las nubes, y tenía que recuperar esa sensación. A pesar de todos sus errores, Sasuke era un buen hombre, después de tanto, él era el hombre que necesitaba a su lado. No era tan malo estar con él, ¿y qué si no se sentía en llamas cuando lo tenía cerca?, el deseo no lo era todo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría flechada por el Hokage?, lo sentía aún en el centro de su pecho, así que debía irse para enamorarse de Sasuke de nuevo. Podría hacerlo, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

-Estás distraída... Sakura – la joven levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaban parados frente a la Torre Hokage y Sasuke la veía un tanto confundido por su actitud distante. No había escuchado una sola palabra de su relato.

-Lo lamento, es sólo que... - no se le ocurría ninguna justificación decente.

-No tienes por qué disculparte – dijo antes de besarla.

Kakashi estaba en su oficina, el tiempo a solas sí le había servido para pensar. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo, o, mejor dicho, un poco más resignado por toda la situación. Le quedaba una semana antes de que Sasuke volviera y se llevara a Sakura en un viaje sin fin. Quizá podría hacer las pases con Sakura, tratarla con el mismo favoritismo de antes, después de todo podría ser la última vez que tuviera una oportunidad así. Todo hubiera sido más fácil de haber ocurrido aquella noche, podría verla como una mujer prohibida y con un letrero de "no tocar", pero haber cruzado ese límite había sido más peligroso de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Creía que sólo sentía atracción física hacia ella, pero resultó que no.

Si sólo hubiera sido puro deseo, ya la habría olvidado, pero esa mujer seguía bien clavado en su pecho.

Se puso de pie y observó por la ventana, era la mejor distracción que pudiera tener en esos momentos. De pronto se le revolvió el estómago. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos tenían que estarle jugando una broma. Cerró las manos en puño.

Sasuke, que se supondría volvería hasta dentro de una semana, estaba besando a Sakura, su vestimenta era inconfundible. La tenía sujeta de la cintura y estaba muy cerca de ella. No la besaba, la devoraba, desde la distancia podía ver la urgencia de ese beso, las manos de Sasuke que ya recorrían la espalda de la chica por sobre la tela, su vestido comenzaba a subirse.

Estaba celoso, odiaba ver cómo alguien más la tocaba y había sido él quien buscó esa situación. Se la entregó a Sasuke, pero no imaginó que fuera tan sofocante verlo. Ya antes los había visto besarse, cuando él se despidió, era probable que hubieran compartido más de una noche juntos mientras viajaban, y sin embargo era distinto ahora, Kakashi no quería que Sasuke borrara las caricias que él había dejado aquella noche.

Su propio cuerpo aún estaba marcado con las manos de Sakura, aún podía sentirlas cuando cerraba los ojos.

-¿Esto era lo que querías, no? – se preguntó a sí mismo golpeando la ventana.

¿Cuándo aceptaría que estaba enamorado de Sakura?, que esa era la verdadera razón de todos sus males. Que la había alejado porque era el cobarde más grande en toda la Aldea, porque no soportaba la idea de no hacerla feliz, de no estar a su altura, de lastimarla con sus errores. Su intento de protegerla no era más que cobardía disfrazada.


	8. CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS

CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS:

Sakura estaba acostada en la cama y Sasuke dormía a su lado, no, esa noche no habían hecho el amor. La médico se las había ingeniado para que el ninja se diera cuenta de lo cansado que estaba por el viaje, y no les costó mucho, Sasuke cayó dormido apenas tocó la cama. Ni siquiera había visitado al Hokage, cuando estaban frente a la Torre, habían dado media vuelta y se dirigieron a casa.

Así que ahora él estaba dormido a su lado, antes de dormirse, el ninja le repitió un par de veces lo bonita que se veía esa noche, que le quedaba de maravilla ese vestido y que se había llevado una grata sorpresa al verla tan arreglada, aunque lamentaba que él no fuera la razón por la que ella lo hubiera hecho.

El ninja se veía tan tranquilo a su lado, no se movía y su respiración era tranquila y espaciosa. No podría ser tan malo quedarse con él, la trataba bien, la cuidaba y aunque había sido ella quien luchó por él, parecía quererla lo suficiente y apreciar su compañía, de otra forma no habría vuelto tan pronto. Había vuelto por ella, era una buena demostración, no era una lucha, pero sí una prueba.

Sakura se negaba a cerrar los ojos, seguía teniendo pesadillas y aunque no eran tan frecuentes, esa noche tenía el presentimiento de que tendría una si llegaba a dormirse. Se quedó despierta tanto como pudo, hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a aligerarse y se sintió lo bastante segura para cerrar los ojos, aun así, se despertó una hora más tarde, estaba bañada en sudor y en lágrimas.

No había un común denominador para que las pesadillas se presentaran, las había tenido sin Sasuke y con él a su lado, incluso cuando pasó aquella noche con el Hokage, no había ningún atrapa sueños para ella, sus pesadillas no dependían de nadie, y tampoco la falta de ellas. Era algo que debía solucionar ella misma.

...

-¿Así que Sasuke volvió? – le preguntó Yamato, estaba frente al escritorio y se le veía pensativo – Pensé que tardaría una semana más en volver –

-También yo – los dos hombres tenían el mismo semblante y sus propias ideas – La carta debió retrasarse. Aún no han venido a reportarse, seguramente no deben tardar –

-Vendré más tarde para escuchar el plan de ambos – se encogió de hombros – Mejor buscaré a Sakura yo mismo –

-Terminaría por irse, Yamato – le dijo Kakashi resignado.

-Eso es porque nadie le ha pedido que se quede – escuchar eso lo sorprendió – Cuando escuché esas palabras de la persona se quedará en la Aldea –

EL Hokage se quedó solo en la oficina. Yamato sólo decía eso porque su oportunidad con Sakura se había terminado y tampoco se atrevía a competir con Sasuke por la chica, ambos sabían que él era el indicado para ella.

-Kakashi, - dijo Hanare asomándose en la oficina – Sasuke y Sakura están aquí, ¿los dejo pasar? –

-Sí, hazlo por favor –

No tardaron más de unos segundos en entrar, venía tomados de la mano. Sakura parecía cansada, más que eso, se veía agotada. Debió ser una noche interesante.

-Los esperaba desde ayer – comenzó con un pequeño reclamo.

-Estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar – se justificó el ninja – Sakura me dijo que no me esperaban ayer sino hasta dentro de una semana, la carta debió retrasarse –

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –

-Tranquilo, como todos. En realidad estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo en la Arena, algunos días en la Roca, pero fue un viaje bastante corto –

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán en la Aldea? – ya estaba dando por hecho que Sakura se iría con él, sólo esperaba que Sasuke no planeara llevar a su anterior equipo también. La médico abrió la boca pero luego la cerró y dejó que Sasuke contestara.

-Nos vamos a quedar en la Aldea – Kakashi se quedó helado cuando escuchó los nuevos planes -Durante un largo tiempo, así que vine a ponerme a las órdenes del Hokage –

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio de decisión? –

-Creo que nos hará bien estar por aquí un tiempo – miró a Sakura antes de seguir hablando – Además, es un buen lugar para sentar cabeza –

Sakura estaba escuchando las palabras de Sasuke y aún no podía creer que se quedarían en la Aldea. Él se lo había dicho esa misma mañana, y aunque Sakura intentó disuadirlo, decirle que ella quería seguir viajando, no hubo manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para ambos, dijo que quería intentarlo y la joven no pudo seguir poniendo excusas. Al final, si iban a ser felices, lo serían en cualquier lugar.

-Aún no estás en condiciones de salir en misión, ¿o sí, Sakura? – le preguntó el Hokage. La médico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poner atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

-Está tan recuperado como Naruto, estoy segura de que puede realizar misiones de bajo rango. Karin lo cuidó bien mientras estuvieron de viaje, sus heridas sanaron como es debido –

-Es bueno saberlo, lo tomaré en cuenta – Sakura no había sonado molesta, celosa o dolida, había sido un simple comentario, pero la cara de Sasuke se había convertido en una mueca y el ninja esperaba que ese simple gesto no significara otra cosa. Después de todo, él también era un hombre y podía leer a la perfección ese tipo de detalles.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Sakura le dijo a Sasuke que debía volver a la biblioteca, tenía un trabajo que no debía descuidar, y más ahora que se quedarían en la Aldea. Tendrían una nueva rutina, aunque a la joven le costaba imaginarlos como una de las parejas de la Aldea, como Ino y Sai o Naruto y Hinata, haciendo cosas normales como salir por la noche y comer, ir a casa juntos y dormir en una cama.

-¿Sakura? – era Yamato.

-Capitán Yamato, ¿qué sucede? – comenzó a sacudir algunos de los estantes.

-Escuché que Sasuke volvió – el ninja se sentó una silla disponible, parecía un tanto decepcionado - ¿Cuándo te irás? –

-Ya que lo menciona, Sasuke y yo nos quedaremos en la Adea, indefinidamente –

-¿De verdad? –

-Sí, se lo acabamos de notificar al Hokage –

-Es bueno saberlo, me preocupaba que te fueras ahora que te has acostumbrado tanto a la Aldea y pareces tan tranquila estando aquí – realmente parecía aliviado de escuchar los nuevos planes.

-Gracias por todo, Capitán Yamato – le dijo acercándose y tomando su mano, había sido una compañía valiosa, incluso más que Naruto – No tiene que preocuparse tanto por mí –

-Somos del mismo equipo, además... - se quedó unos segundos - ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar con Sasuke? – Esa pregunta la sorprendió, jamás la hubiera esperando del ninja, era algo demasiado personal – No tienes que responderme, sólo quisiera que te respondieras a ti misma –

La joven asintió totalmente sofocada. Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa y la dejó sola.

-Estaba pensando en que fuéramos a comer – le dijo Sasuke por la tarde, aún estaba en la biblioteca.

-¿Sasuke, pasó algo con Karin durante tu viaje? – se había prometido no preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo. La expresión del ninja fue la mejor respuesta que pudiera obtener, había desviado los ojos -¿Es por eso que volviste tan pronto? – asintió.

-Pero me sirvió para saber que tú eres la mujer que deseo para que me acompañe. Me di cuenta que tú eres la indicada para mí – tomó sus manos – Estábamos separados... -

-No te estoy culpando, Sasuke y tampoco te reprocho nada – cómo si ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Después de eso, supe que quería estar solo contigo, ¿lo entiendes? –

-Lo que entiendo, Sasuke, es que estamos muy equivocados – suspiró con fuerza – Creo que hubiera sucedido lo mismo con Karin, aun cuando hubiéramos estado juntos y yo tampoco he sido sincera contigo... -

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Hablo de que así no es el amor, así no es como se supone que debe serlo. No deberíamos estar con otras personas para saber que queremos estar juntos, se supone que cuando estás enamorado no quieres estar con nadie más, no necesitas otro cuerpo. No lo estamos haciendo bien, Sasuke, ninguno de los dos –

-¿Estuviste con alguien más mientras estuve de viaje? – Sakura repitió el mismo gesto que él había hecho, desvió la vista -¿Con quién? – estaba furioso, veía ese destello de disgusto en sus ojos.

-No tiene caso, Sasuke – la joven negó con la cabeza – No me quieres, o tal vez sí, pero no es suficiente, para ninguno de los dos y no tiene caso –

-Eres la mujer para mí, Sakura –

-Pero tú no eres el hombre para mí – el corazón de la joven latía con tanta fuerza que estaba aturdiendo sus oídos – El tiempo separados, lo que sucedió, me sirvió para saber que no quiero estar contigo –

-No se supone que debas decir eso, no después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, por estar a mi lado –

-Te convertiste en un hombre increíble – tomó su mano – Creo que siempre lo fuiste y te quiero mucho, eso jamás cambiará. Fuiste mi primer amor –

-Pero no soy el último... - Sasuke no estaba dolido, estaba sorprendido.

-Encontrarás una chicha linda, una buena mujer – lo abrazó con fuerza y reprimió algunas lágrimas – Pero que no sea Karin – escuchó al ninja reír – Ella no es tan bonita y es una bruja –

-Veré qué puedo hacer – Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo.

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante un largo rato. Sakura no sabía decir exactamente cuándo fue que dejó de amarlo, algún tiempo atrás aún suspiraba con sólo pensarlo, lo había defendido de todos y era la mujer que lo esperaba incondicionalmente, que siempre estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, a abrir sus brazos y recibirlo como si nada hubiera pasado, se había vuelto más fuerte por él, lo había buscado arriesgando su propia vida, le había dedicado la mayoría de sus pensamientos, se preocupó por él más que ninguna otra mujer, también le lloró mucho, hace algún tiempo lo hubiera seguido al fin del mundo, pero ahora no.

Era ridículo, pero estaba dejando a Sasuke cuando era el hombre que siempre sonó que sería, que siempre esperó. Un ninja reformado, lo había esperado toda su vida, o eso creí, porque de pronto, ya no era él.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?, sí y Sasuke también lo sabía. Aprenderían a vivir como buenos amigos.

Después de unas horas Sasuke se fue de la biblioteca, hablaron mucho, no dejaron de hacerlo. Conversaron sobre todo y como nunca, Sasuke le confesó todo de su vida, incluso las partes más oscuras, las que nadie más sabía, se sinceró sobre su odio y el miedo de que nada le quedara después de su venganza, el alivio que sintió, cuando después de todo, su equipo aún lo esperaba en la Aldea. Incluso le habló de la amargura de su niñez, la soledad que experimentó y que casi lo termina destruyendo, el dolor tan profundo cuando se enteró de la verdad sobre Itachi, el arrepentimiento de sus acciones, de la mayoría, pero la venganza clavada como espina, su búsqueda de fuerza en los lugares equivocados. Le contó todo, y lo hacía ahora que ya no eran nada más que compañeros de equipo, futuros amigos, y confidentes. Se había sincerado con ella como jamás lo hizo mientras compartieron la cama y los viajes.

-Cuando me pediste que te llevara conmigo, la primera vez – aclaró el con una sonrisa nostálgica - ¿lo recuerdas?, cuando me marché de la Aldea, tú me encontraste en medio de la noche. Estabas llorando. Estuve tan cerca de llevarte conmigo –

-¿Qué? –

-Sí, quería ese toque de ternura conmigo, alguien que me recordara que había un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad –

-¿Y por qué me dejaste? –

-Recordé a Naruto, no podía estar solo. Él también necesitaba esa ternura y luz –

-Así que después de todo, nunca fuiste tan egoísta –

-Me alegra haber hecho lo correcto aquella ocasión. Mira en lo que te has convertido, eres la mejor ninja médico – Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza y se refugió en su pecho – No sé cuáles sean tus planes, pero mientras estuvimos en la Arena, me preguntaron si considerarías pasar un tiempo allá, capacitando a su equipo médico –

-Lo pensaré –

-No me dirás quién es ese tipo, ¿verdad? – la joven negó con la cabeza – Sé que no resultó bien y también sé que quien quiera que sea, es el idiota más grande de toda la Aldea –

Sakura se quedó en la biblioteca hasta que oscureció, se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Pensó mucho en Sasuke, era un gran hombre, pensó mucho en la oferta de la Arena. Había intentado viajar, y no era lo suyo, estaba en la Aldea, pero no estaba cómoda, no del todo. Quizá lo que necesitaba era un nuevo inicio, en otro lugar, con otro ambiente. Era momento de afrontar sus miedos, superarlos o hundirse con ellos.

Hanare no estaba custodiando la entrada a la oficina Hokage, esa ya era una ventaja. Tocó antes de entrar, quizá ella estaba adentro e interrumpiría algo.

-Adelante –

El ninja levantó la vista apenas la vio, centró toda su atención en ella y esperó que hablara.

-Kakashi-sensei... -

-¿Sin formalidades? –

-Sasuke y yo nos iremos dentro de un par de días, él me acompañará... -

-Esto no es un juego, Sakura – el ninja estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de su constante ir y venir - Esta mañana dijeron que se quedarían y por un largo tiempo...-

-Esta mañana Sasuke y yo aún estábamos juntos – suspiró con fuerza y desvió la vista – Después decidimos tomar caminos separados. Esta vez es definitivo –

El ninja se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven. Esas palabras eran aire puro, era como quitarse una carga de la espalda. De repente se sentía ligero, su humor había cambiado de un segundo a otro. Saber que Sasuke ya no tocaría a Sakura era la mejor noticia que pudiera haber escuchado, desde el día anterior, cuando volvió y los vio basarse, no había dejado de pensar en lo que sucedería cuando estuvieran solos. Había estado de un humor de perros todo el día y Hanare pagó su genio, se marchó por la tarde y no volvió, estaba molesta y no era para menos, no le había gritado, pero su tono de fastidio y desinterés no pasó desapercibido.

Así que ahora, con su alumna frente a él, y diciéndole las mejores noticias que podría escuchar, sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa. Ni siquiera le importaba las razones por las que la relación entre sus alumnos no funcionó. Tampoco le interesaba que había prometido alejarse de ella, que él mismo la había alejado y que se había llenado de razones para no estar con ella, para no pelear su compañía. Nada de eso importaba, no cuando Sakura estaba frente a él y ahora como una mujer libre.

Sakura se negaba a verlo a los ojos, sabía que se estaba acercando pero parecía molesta y no era para menos. El ninja igenoró su actitud, tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos y buscó sus precioso ojos jade, tenía ojeras y aun así lucía hermosa, como siempre. Se acercó, bajó su máscara ante la mirada curiosa de la ninja y la besó, sus labios estaban tibios, húmedos y eran suaves. Tenían un sabor dulce y delicado. Sus manos automáticamente se colocaron, una en su nuca y otra en su cintura, la acercaron peligrosamente.

Seguramente Sakura no tenía ni idea de cuán sensual era su cuerpo, que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre que tuviera ojos.

Su sangre comenzó a calentarse, y aunque el beso comenzó lento, de a poco fue subiendo de intensidad. La lengua de su alumna acariciaba sus labios y se enredaba con la suya, sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, aferrándose a su ropa, aceptando ese ritmo necesitado que él imponía. Pero aún quería más, quería todo.

Sus manos se fueron directo a su espalda, a esa curva que la delineaba perfectamente, aún sobre la tela eran caricias que estaba acelerando su pulso cardiaco. Bajó hasta su trasero, la sintió tensarse un poco pero de apoco comenzó a disfrutar de ese íntimo contacto, ella se acercó más a él, a su cuerpo, se pegó tanto como era posible. Kakashi aprovechó la cercanía y empujó su pelvis contra la cadera de ella, fue un roce tan placentero que los hizo jadear.

El ex ANBU, abandonó sus labios para ir directo a su fino cuello, soboreó cada centímetro de ella mientras la seguía empujando contra su cuerpo, mientras su miembro comenzaba a latir dolorosamente, estaba excitado y el placer que comenzaba a sentir estaba dirigiéndose a un sólo lugar. Además, no dejaba de recordar el último encuentro, la forma en la que su alumna lo había tocado, sus caricias tan placenteras en su miembro, sin contar que los ahogados gemidos de Sakura, eran un estimulo extra. Ella siempre era tan apasionada, tan sensible a cada caricia y siempre parecía disfrutar tanto cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Sus reacciones eran tan naturales, era el reflejo del placer que sentía.

Estaba acariciando todo su cuerpo, sus manos pasaron de su espalda y su cintura hasta su vientre y sus delicados senos. Los tocó por encima de la tela, los encerró en sus manos y sintió cómo se endurencian con el paso de los segundos, sus jadeos se volvieron más intensos, su cuerpo se movía inquieto por el placer, sus manos se enredaron en su cabellera gris y lo atrajeron más hacia ella, le imploraba más y él estaría encantado de hacerlo, de satisfacer cada uno de sus deseos. Se quitó los estorbosos guantes , y después introdujo las manos bajo su blusa, acarició su vientre y comenzó a subir hasta que sintió los firmes senos cubiertos por el sostén, metió las manos también bajo esa delgada tela y tocó sus piel desnuda, estaba caliente y era suave. Sabía cuán sensible era esa parte y lo aprovechó para placer de ambos, la acarició con las yemas de los dedos, los cubrió con toda la mano y los apretó con la fuerza necesaria, hizo pequeños círculos sobre ellos y provocó que se endurecieran aún más. Quería que fuera su boca la que probara esa piel, quería deslizar su lengua y succionar hasta dejar una marca, mordisquear hasta escucharla suplicar por más. Imaginarlo ya era bastante placentero.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que dejó de besar su cuello, ahora sólo jadeaba, sus gemidos eran roncos y salían de lo más profundo de su pecho.

Sakura despertaba emociones demasiado necesitadas en él, era como debía sentirse un adolescente en su primera vez, demasiado ansioso para tomárselo con calma. Así era como estaba en esos momentos, acariciando el cuerpo de su alumna con desesperación, ni siquiera había pensado en quitar su blusa, metía las manos y la tocaba como si no fuera un hombre experimentado.

Subió más su blusa y su sostén y se aseguró de que no se bajaran, quería verla, sentirla al descubierto, a su merced completamente, incluso se pasó la lengua por los labios imaginando ese deleite. La giró de un sólo movimiento, hasta que quedó en su espalda, entonces acarició su pecho de nuevo, la joven echó la cabeza hacía atrás y disfrutó del placentero contacto. Kakashi jadeaba contra su oído y empujaba su pelvis contra el trasero de Sakura. Sus manos bajaron hasta su vientre plano e incluso aún más. Llegaron hasta sus muslos, estaba calientes. La acarició por encima de la tela, debía estar húmeda, lista para recibirlo. Frotó su mano contra la intimidad de la joven y la sintió reaccionar, empujar contra ese contacto, mover su cuerpo en sensuales y provocativos movimientos de cadera que chocaban contra su miembro . Estaba excitada y tan necesitada como él. Quería estar dentro de ella en ese momento. Deslizarse en su intimidad húmeda y tibia, embestirla con fuerza y empujar contra su pequeño cuerpo, imaginarlo no era suficiente y sólo lo estaba dejando aún más necesitado. Siguió frotando entre sus piernas, pensando en que pronto sería su miembro, una de sus manos subió y acarició sus senos de nuevo, ella lo agradeció con un movimiento de cadera que lo dejó sin aliento. Tenía que hacer algo, tocarla no era suficiente, ya tenía la garganta seca por sus constantes gemidos. Su miembro palpitaba y no podía estar más firme y erecto.

Sería fácil bajar la falda de Sakura y sus propios pantaloncillos, terminar con la agonía de ambos. Pero quería algo más íntimo, quería llevarla hasta su casa, desvestirla completamente y acostarla en su cama, entre sus sábanas. Verla completamente desnuda y prender la luz para memorizar cada detalle, quería ver sus senos desnudos, su piel blanca, sus largas piernas y su intimidad expuesta. Quería verla acostada y desnuda, ofrecerle comodidad. Sentir su aroma en sus sábanas, que ella dejara su exquisita esencia allí, para que él pudiera recordarla cada vez que viera esa cama, par sentirla cerca. Quería escuchar el colchón ceder bajo el peso de ambos, con cada embestida. Quería hacerle el amor.

Pero estaba tan necesitado de ella que no sería capaz de esperar tanto.

-Sakura- gimió su nombre -Vamos a mi casa, por favor -

Por un momento pensó que ella no lo había escuchado, seguía tan perdida en cada caricia, pero resultó que ella sí escuchó su petición y como respuesta se alejó bruscamente de él.

-¿Y llevarme a donde debe estar ella?- le preguntó bajando su blusa y sostén, comenzaba a arreglar su ropa. Estaba dando por terminado el asunto.

-¿De quién hablas, Sakura? -

-De Hanare- escuchar su nombre fue como recibir un golpe directo al estómago- A menos, que ella ya no deba estarlo esperando...-

Su silencio fue la peor respuesta.

-Sakura...-

-¿No hará nada para que estemos juntos? - la joven no podía creer que de nuevo hubiera caído en sus brazos. Él nunca lo intentaría por ella -Es un cobarde-lo acusó.

-¿Qué hay de ti?, dejaste que te tocara cuando se suponía tenías a Sasuke bien metido en el corazón-

-Por lo menos yo tuve el valor de aceptar mis errores- dio un par de pasos para atrás- Terminé con Sasuke, y no le oculté mis fallas. Pero usted no siente culpa, ni remordimiento. Estuvimos juntos, en esta oficina, estuve desnuda sobre su escritorio, en el mismo lugar en el que Hanare lo visita, ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así?, estuvo a punto de hacerlo de nuevo sin detenerse a pensar en ella. No tiene el valor para terminar con esa absurda relación, y tampoco para intentar algo conmigo. ¿Qué pretende? , ¿Acaso sólo me ve como un simple cuerpo para un rato? Usted dijo que me alejara, que no arruinara su perfecta relación con Hanare, pero es usted quien me busca, quien se acerca a mí. Ya le di todo lo que tenía y eso no fue suficiente... -

-Lo lamento, Sakura -

-Me niego a creer que es esa clase de hombre, que sólo busca pasar el rato, del que tanto escuché pero que a mí siempre me trató de manera distinta, pero quizá, y después de todo, usted tenga razón, no es el bueno...-

-¡No lo entiendes!- pero tampoco le explicó.

La joven mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. El Hokage la vio unos segundos, abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró, se dio la vuelta y se quedó en esa posición. Sakura sólo veía su ancha espalda.

-Yo también lo lamento. Lamento mucho haberme enamorado de usted-

Kakashi se dio la vuelta, tenía la máscara abajo y la joven podía ver perfectamente su rostro.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -

-Me voy a la Arena- suspiró con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos -Quieren que entrene a su equipo médico... Me iré en un par de días por algún tiempo, espero que sea suficiente... -

El Hokage no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra. Sólo desvió la vista.

-Suerte, sensei-

Después de eso salió de la habitación. La distancia tendría que ser suficiente, y si no lo era, pondría unos años de por medio también.


	9. UNA LECCIÓN

UNA LECCIÓN:

Llevaba casi una semana en la Arena, al final fue Yamato quien la acompañó hasta los límites de la Aldea y ahí se despidió:

-Espero que sea una decisión temporal –

-Lo veré pronto, Capitán Yamato – la joven lo abrazó con fuerza, había sido una de las mejores compañías – Cuide a Naruto por mí, y también a Sasuke ahora que está en la Hoja –

-Estoy seguro de que ellos preferirían que fueras tú personalmente quien los cuidara, a mí no me escuchan –

-Se las arreglarás sin mí, al menos por un tiempo –

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? – no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban.

-Ya intenté todo, irme con Sasuke, quedarme en la Aldea, con o sin él, este puede ser el cambio que necesito, es un buen lugar para comenzar –

-Si quieres volver, sólo tienes que enviar un pergamino y vendré por ti – la joven asintió – Aún sigo creyendo que tu hogar está en la Hoja, aún creo que allí es donde deberías estar –

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de despedirse. Se suponía que Sasuke sería quien la acompañaría, pero se disculpó argumentando que tenía algo importante qué hacer, la joven suponía que quizá ya no le apetecía viajar tanto y realmente a ella la tranquilizaba pensar que se quedaría en la Hoja, así que terminó por pedirle a Yamato que la acompañara, el ninja aceptó de inmediato.

Se había despedido de todos y ellos se habían despedido de ella, sólo los más cercanos, Ino, Sai, TenTen, Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke, incluso Shikamaru cuando se enteró, algunos amigos más, pero no el Hokage, ni ella se despidió de él, ni él de ella.

Quizá no había sido la opción más valiente irse a otra Aldea, pero no estaba para ser valiente, estaba cansada y quería un descanso. Tsunade le había dicho que ella también tenía derecho a recuperarse, a su tiempo y a su propio ritmo, bueno, pues lo intentaría en ese lugar.

Habían sido días tranquilos, la trataban muy bien y el equipo médico realmente la respetaba y admiraba, eso sí, Sakura no había puesto un solo pie en el Hospital, enseñaba todo en un salón y a nadie le incomodaba ese inconveniente. Habló con el Kazakage, le comentó ese pequeño detalle, que ella no estaba cómoda en un Hospital, y Gaara lo había entendido a la perfección, no había puesto ninguna objeción, y además de recibirla con un gran banquete, el salón de entrenamiento estuvo listo en sólo un día. El equipo médico parecía esforzarse por aprender todo lo que ella pudiera enseñarles y Kazakage todos los días iba a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, si todo era de su agrado. En realidad, eran mucho más atentos de lo que ella pudiera esperar, aun cuando las Aldea mantenían una gran relación.

Le habían ofrecido y preparado una pequeña casa junto a la Torre Kazakage, bien provista de todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Al principio le había costado un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de vida, las primeras noches se despertó de madrugada sin saber dónde estaba, y para colmo con pesadillas, pero iba por buen camino. La Arena era un lugar interesante, cada día se tomaba una hora para pasear, después de terminar la capacitación, pasaba a algún puesto y comía tranquilamente. Trataba de mantenerse lo más distraída posible, intentar no extrañar todo lo que había dejado en la Hoja, olvidar al Hokage, ignorar el hecho de que aún no recibía ninguna noticia de su parte.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura-san?, ¿necesitas algo? –

-Todo está perfecto, Kazakage-sama – la joven le ofreció una sonrisa mientras terminaba de acomodar los pergaminos que había utilizado esa tarde – El equipo médico es muy talentoso –

-No siempre tienen la oportunidad de aprender de una de las mejores –

-Aprendí de la mejor, tuve que esforzarme para conseguirlo – la joven suspiró recordando su entrenamiento, más rudo del que cualquiera pudiera imaginar – No es necesario que le diga cómo es esto, usted sabe lo que es el trabajo duro, esforzarse para cumplir las expectativas, tuvo demasiadas responsabilidades a tan temprana edad –

-Es un honor servir a la Arena – Gaara asintió agradeciendo sus palabras – Además, aún me queda mucho por aprender, debo admitir que me impresionó mucho su ahora Hokage, el legendario ninja que copia, y entiendo perfectamente por qué fue nombrado, un ninja admirable –

-Lo es- concordó la joven – Fui... el equipo siete fue muy afortunado de tenerlo como encargado, nos enseñó las lecciones más importantes, aunque en aquel entonces no sabía la calidad del ninja que no entrenaba, pronto me di cuenta, su talento no pasa desapercibido, pero hay algo más en él, es más que un ninja valioso, es un hombre exepcional. Hizo un gran trabajo con nosotros, a pesar de que éramos un completo desastre, creo que fuimos uno de los equipos más difíciles, todos tan diferentes y los conflictos... en fin, creo que estoy hablando de más –

-Él también te tiene mucho apreció –

-¿Quién? –

-El Hokage –

-Estoy segura de que sí – Sakura esperaba que su tono sarcástico hubiera pasado desapercibido, quizá si le tenía cierto cariño, pero no de la clase del que le hubiera gustado a la joven.

-Antes de que llegarás, recibí un pergamino suyo. Me pedía, de manera bastante insistente, que cuidara mucho de ti, cualquier cosa que pudieras necesitar – las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron – En realidad no esperaba recibir un pedido así, no del Hokage –

El Kazakage charló un rato más con ella antes de marcharse para seguir con sus deberes, dejando a la joven un tanto sofocada. Sus mejillas aún debían estar sonrojadas, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Gaara, el pergamino que había recibido de la Hoja, pero quizá no era tan extraño, quizá haría lo mismo con cualquier otro ninja cercano a él, como Naruto, preocuparse de que estuviera en buenas manos, quizá estaba cumpliendo con un nuevo deber, después de todo, la consideraban una ninja valiosa y era de esperar que su Aldea se interesara por ella, Tsunade hubiera hecho lo mismo. No podía detenerse a imaginar ninguna excusa para volver a la Hoja, ese no era el punto de estar en ese lugar.

Después de cenar, acompañada de algunos integrantes del equipo médico, volvió a la pequeña casa. Aún no le había dado su toque personal, pero quizá ya era tiempo de hacerlo, cortinas de algún color, quizá tener algunas flores, o también podría colgar algún cuadro, pedirle a Sai algún paisaje de la Hoja, para no echarla de menos tanto.

-Un momento – alguien estaba tocando la puerta, debía ser alguno de sus nuevos amigos, en los últimos días la invitaban a cualquier lado, realmente querían que se sintiera como en casa.

Dejó la pequeña caja que había traído con un poco de comida sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Sensei... - dijo dando unos pasos para atrás, era la última persona que esperaba ver y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero otra pregunta salió de su boca cuando observó el rostro del hombre -¿Qué le pasó? – el Hokage tenía las secuelas, y en su peor estado, de un ojo morado, su pómulo aún estaba un poco hinchado.

-¿Puedo entrar? –

-Sí – respondió aturdida la joven – Siéntese, lo atenderé de inmediato –

Kakashi se sentó en un pequeño sillón de color blanco, mientras Sakura se lavaba y secaba las manos. La joven observó la herida en el ojo, era claro que había sido un puñetazo, parecía el resultado de una pelea de bar, la máscara le cubría parte del morado y también la hinchazón, Sakura no podía imaginar quién lo habría dejado así.

-Eso no es todo – le dijo el Hokage bajándose la máscara. Sakura hubiera podido aprovechar esa oportunidad para poder ver detenidamente su rostro, esta vez no había nada que pudiera distraerla, excepto por un detalle que captó inmediatamente su atención y que ocasionó que una mueca de dolor se formara en su juvenil rostro, el ninja no sólo tenía un ojo morado, el pómulo hinchado, también tenía el labio partido y era una suerte que tuviera la máscara para cubrirlo, porque se veía fatal.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Sakura se había olvidado de pedir otra explicación, de averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, a qué había venido, lo único que le importaba era saber qué le había ocurrido.

-En realidad fue Sasuke – le médico casi se va de espaldas al escucharlo.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿por qué haría algo así?, él... -

-Él se enteró de lo que sucedió entre nosotros –

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló la joven completamente incrédula. No podía creer que Sasuke hubiera hecho algo así, golpear al Hokage, en su oficina, ahora entendía el asunto que debía solucionar. Esperaba que sólo hubieran estado ellos dos, de lo contrario, se volvería todo un escándalo.

-Sí, y parece que me dio una lección – a Kakashi no parecía importarle – Me lo tengo merecido –

-¿Pero, cómo se enteró?, yo no le dije quién era y no nadie más lo sabía... -

-No lo sé, hace un par de días entró a mi oficina, estábamos hablando y entonces – el Hokage señaló su rostro, no hacía falta decir otra cosa.

-¿Sasuke está bien, sigue en la Aldea? –

-Sí, para tu tranquilidad está perfectamente, es bueno saber que te preocupas por él cuando yo soy el que está frente a ti –

Sakura resopló ante el comportamiento un tanto infantil del ninja.

-Pudieron curarlo en la Hoja –

-Sólo quiero que ciertas manos me toquen – tomó su mano antes de que la joven se alejara – Vine hasta aquí por ti, sólo por ti... -

-Una semana después... –

-Necesitaba aprender una lección, aunque fuera por las malas – el ninja se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven, aun cuando ella parecía dudosa – No me rechaces, no esta noche, mañana dime todo lo que merezco, pero hoy no, estoy cansado, exhausto de extrañarte... -

La joven lo observó largamente, examinando su semblante, sabía que no se veía como en su mejor versión, sabía que Sakura podía pedirle que se fuera y él no tendría otra opción más que marcharse, sabía que era su última oportunidad.

Kakashi estaba acostado en la cama, se había quietado toda la ropa, guantes, vendas y demás, sólo para quedar en pantaloncillos, Sakura yacía dormida a su lado, pero no lo tocaba, no se acercaba y aun así era lo mejor del mundo, era el mejor momento de toda la semana. Habían sido días duros. Así que verla era suficiente, notar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba espaciosamente, su rostro, sus delicadas facciones completamente relajadas, igual que sus músculos. Ya la había visto dormir antes, incluso antes de aquella vez en su oficina, habían compartido infinidad de misiones juntos, le había tocado vigilar su sueño más de una vez, pero siempre era un deleite verla de ese modo.

Valía la pena tener un ojo morado y un labio partido, y le alegraba que fuera él quien terminó con esos golpes, porque significaba que Sasuke sabía que no se quedaría con la chica, que esta vez él no sería el afortunado.

_Esto es por robarme a mi chica, _le dijo después de encestarle unos golpes al rostro, que él mismo se había dejado propinar, se lo tenía bien merecido y estaba dispuesto a aceptar el precio por haber dormido con Sakura, no estaba seguro de cuánto era lo que sabía su exalumno, pero no podía saberlo todo, de ser así, hubieran sido, por lo menos, tres puñetazos más.

Pero eso no fue lo único que le dijo, y quizá sus últimas palabras, antes de que abandonara la habitación hecho una furia, fueron lo que necesitaba para entrar en razón, para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba haciendo.

_Sakura es una mujer excepcional, tardé mucho en valorarla como ella merece, y la perdí... honestamente espero que también lo arruines, aunque creo que eso ya lo hiciste, dejaste que se marchara._

Esas palabras no dejaron de resonar en su mente y fue ahí cuando comenzó a organizar todo para dejar la Hoja, por un par de días, si hubiera sido un ninja cualquiera, habría podido dejar la Aldea en cuestión de horas, pero ahora era el Hokage y no podía abandonar su puesto cuando quisiera y sin dejar todo en perfecto orden. Debía ser el primer Kage que abandonaba su pesto para ir detrás de una mujer, pero nada se comparaba a ella, ni siquiera un puesto.

Sólo durmió un par de horas, sí estaba exhausto, pero lo que necesitaba no era dormir, era estar junto a Sakura. Era la única forma en la que podía descansar, y todo lo que quería. Por la mañana, a las primeras horas, se sentía más vitalizado que si hubiera dormido toda la noche en la Hoja. Se tocó el rostro, el labio aún le dolía un poco y también el ojo, la médico había insistido en curarlo, pero él se negó, si sólo tenía unas horas, quería aprovecharlas al máximo, esas heridas terminarían por sanar, pero el tiempo con Sakura, era limitado.

La joven estaba hecha un ovillo, y se veía aún más pequeña, su melenita rosada estaba toda revuelta y contrastaba contra las sábanas blancas, su piel parecía resplandecer y parte de sus piernas quedaban al descubierto.

El ninja se acercó, cuidando de no perturbar su sueño, y acarició sus mejillas, algunos mechones rosados, esperaba no haber llegado muy tarde, no haberlo arruinado.

-¿No dormiste? – le preguntó Sakura con voz adormilada.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida –

-¿Cree que puede venir hasta acá y entonces todo estará solucionado?, empezamos mal, muy mal, nos equivocamos y mucho, y no creo que todo se arregle, sigo siendo la misma chica y usted el mismo hombre, somos los mismo que nos separamos en la Hoja –

-Sakura, cuándo aprenderás que no importan los inicios, mira tu relación con Naruto, incluso con Sasuke, date cuenta de que el inicio no significa nada, lo importante es lo que viene después, cómo quieres que continué y cómo acabará, si me preguntan, los inicios están sobrevalorados – la joven le prestaba toda su atención a cada palabra – Además, ¿cómo sabes que ese fue el inicio?, pudo haber empezado cuando me nombraron el encargado del equipo siete, quizá empezó sin que no diéramos cuenta, en una misión cualquiera... -

-Cuando lo dice de esa forma... – la joven soltó un largo suspiro, le ofreció una sonrisa pasajera -¿Cómo logró dejar la Aldea?, es el Hokage –

-Tengo mis medios – no quería decirle que casi le había suplicado a Shikamaru que se encargara de todo, que inventara una buena excusa para mandarlo a la Arena -¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste aquella noche? – tenía que saberlo, se moría por volverlo a escuchar que ella estaba enamorada de él.

-Dije muchas cosas, pero no, no era verdad – el ninja sintió como si le hubiese caído agua helada – No creo que sea un cobarde, estaba furiosa y... -

-Sakura, no me refería a eso – Kakashi se sienta en la cama, aún tiene una esperanza – Dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí... - pero la joven no responde, sólo desvía los ojos y el tiempo parece eterno. No puede seguir esperando, se coloca sobre ella que sigue recostada y la ve directo a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos jade, uno podía ver el infinito ahí – Necesito saberlo –

Pero la médico sigue sin responder, levanta una de sus manos y acaricia su pómulo hinchado, no tiene la máscara, sus dedos se pasan por el contorno de su ojo morado, también acarician su labio partido, lo observa con atención, como si memorizara cada detalle, incluso toca algunos mechones de pelo gris que caen sobre su frente.

-El Kazakage dijo que le envió un pergamino... -

-Sí – suspira por las suaves caricias de Sakura – La Arena debía saber la clase de ninja que iba a recibir, tenían que cuidarte muy bien, advertirles lo valiosa que eres, en caso de que lo hubieran olvidado – había dicho más que eso, pero el resto quedaría entre el Kazakage y él.

-Espero que no esté molesto con Sasuke, no quisiera que... -

-Tranquila, te dije que me lo merecía, además es cosa de hombres, un ajuste de cuentas – el ninja unió sus frente y cerró los ojos – Sakura, por favor, necesito saberlo –

Sintió un ligero toque en los labios, era un beso, pero antes de poder corresponderlo, ella se alejó, alejó sus tibios labios.

-No estoy segura de conocerlo, sé que es un gran ninja, sé lo talentoso que es, recuerdo la forma en la que me protegió durante la Guerra, a todos, fue el mejor sensei que pude tener y sé que será un gran Hokage, pero en el último mes, no estoy segura de conocer a ese hombre, con el que estuve una noche y a la siguiente me dijo que no estropeara su relación, que ni siquiera estoy segura de que ya terminó, el hombre que me habla de manera especial y después como si apenas me conociera, como si fuera Hinata o alguien más, no estoy segura de estar enamorada de ese hombre, quizá me lo tenía bien merecido, tampoco me porté de la mejor manera, lo confundí y me alejé, no tuve el coraje admitir lo que sentía... – el ninja suspiró contra sus labios, escuchar sus últimas acciones era una tortura – Estoy enamorada del hombre que se quedó cuidado de mi sueño aquella noche, que cuando desperté, bañada en sudor y en llanto, me ofreció el calor de su cuerpo y su hombro para llorar, estoy segura de que no dormiste para asegurarte de que yo pudiera hacerlo tranquilamente, me gusta el hombre que me ha tratado de manera especial desde siempre, que me favorecía en simples decisiones, que aceptó recibir semejantes golpes sólo por mí –

-Se terminó lo de Hanare, se terminó la misma noche en que te despediste – dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre el cuerpo de Sakura que descansaba debajo – No me cuesta trabajo estar contigo, Sakura, todo es tan sencillo cuando te tengo cerca, no tengo que fingir, sacas una versión de mí que está reservada sólo para ti, pero ¿qué sucede si eso no es suficiente?, me equivoco mucho y a menudo y a veces no me doy cuenta, no estoy seguro de lo que pensaré mañana, si será lo mismo de hoy, no soy romántico... -

-¿Entonces qué hace aquí? –

-Tú eres la excepción, pequeña – hundió el rostro en el cuello de la joven, aspiró su aroma – Te necesito más de lo que podrías imaginar, más de lo que yo mismo entiendo. Me aferro a tus ojos, a tu sonrisa, a tu ternura, a ti, me aferraré a eso para ser lo que necesitas, lo que mereces. Me cautivaste, aún lo haces, todo el tiempo –

-¿Hanare supo la verdad, que usted y yo...? –

-No, supo que había alguien más, pero no se quedó a escuchar que eras tú... -

-Estaba muerta de celos cuando me enteré que estaba con ella, cuando los encontré en su oficina, debí darme cuenta de lo que sentía... no quería que me quitara el lugar que siempre había sido para mí, que la tratara de forma especial y es que era tan bonita... -

-_Shh_, no hablemos de eso, no tiene sentido – Kakashi se recostó completamente sobre el cuerpo de su alumna, dejó que su calor y aroma lo envolviera. En un solo movimiento, la tomó de la cintura y la giro para colocarla sobre él, su pequeño cuerpo quedó sobre el suyo, su delicado rostro descansó sobre su pecho y sus largas piernas se cerraron en torno a su cadera, era perfecto. Estaba enamorada de él, algo había hecho bien, algo muy bien para tenerla entre sus brazos en ese momento, besó su cabellera rosa sintiéndose completamente pleno, después de tantos errores, y no sólo ahora, después de tanto, se daba cuenta de que había una mujer perfecta para él, o si no lo era, era la única que quería así que el destino, y el hombre adecuado para Sakura, en caso de no ser él, podían joderse.

-¿Cuándo debe volver?- esa pregunta le robó toda la tranquilidad que había conseguido.

-¿No volverás conmigo? –

-Prometí que me quedaría hasta que el equipo médico estuviera bien entrenado – la joven se incorporó, se sentó sobre su él, pero era tan ligera que apenas la sentía.

-¿Cuánto tardarás? –

-No lo sé, cinco o seis meses –

-No puedo dejar la Aldea, se supone que debo volver hoy mismo –

-Lo sé – parecía que había llegado a un punto de inflexión, después de todo regresaría con las manos vacías – Pero quisiera pedirle una oportunidad... -

-¿Una oportunidad? –

-Sí – la joven descansa su barbilla sobre el pecho del ninja y lo observa con una mirada brillosa – Usted vino hasta aquí por mí –

-Yo dejé que te marcharas – la interrumpió.

-Dejó la Hoja, un puesto tan importante, y sólo para intentarlo, para decirme lo que ansiaba escuchar, no se dio por vencido... ahora es momento de que yo haga lo mismo, quiero conquistarlo, seducirlo y ser la mujer que necesita, con la que ansíe despertar cada mañana, que no necesite a nadie más – comienza a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su pecho denudo – Prometo estar a la altura del Hokage –

-Sakura... - el ninja no creía lo que escuchaba, había ido hasta allí para luchar por una joven, y resultaba que ahora ella le pedía una oportunidad – Soy todo tuyo –

La médico se acercó y lo besó suavemente, justo del lado opuesto a su herida.

-Soy yo el que debería preocuparse por no dejarte sola – puso las manos sobre su espalda y la acarició sobre la ropa, sobre su ligera pijama – Cualquiera estaría feliz conquistarte, de tener la oportunidad que yo estoy teniendo, dejarse conquistar por ti, bueno, es un placer... y el primero en la lista, sería Yamato –

-Yamato se ha portado muy bien conmigo... -

-Sí, yo también lo he notado –

-¿Celoso? –

-Digamos que no comparto lo mío – la apretó de la cintura, la pegó su cuerpo – Mucho menos a ti, nadie debe tocar a la mujer del Hokage –

Antes de que la joven pudiera replicar, porque iba a hacerlo, la besó, no le importó el labio partido, el pinchazo de dolor, después de un rato, apenas recordaba que tenía el rostro golpeado.

No había sido el único que había querido darle una lección, también Yamato le hubiera dejado el otro ojo morado, pero su sermón fue tan fuerte como cualquier golpe. Había ido hasta su oficina, un día antes de que Sakura se marchara, no parecía saber lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero también le había reclamado que la dejara marcharse, que no le dijera nada para detenerla.

_-¿Por qué no le detienes tú?- _le había preguntado a su antiguo compañero ANBU.

_-Porque ya lo intenté, y se va mañana –_

No estaba seguro de si Yamato estaba enamorado de Sakura, y no quería saberlo, no quería enterarse de que tuviera esa clase de competencia, y de preferencia que la médico tampoco lo supiera, menos competencia y menos opciones.

Tenía un lado bastante posesivo y celoso, uno que realmente le gustaba mantener bien encerrado, y que muy pacas veces aparecía. Era un hombre apasionado, quizá demasiado y ese podía ser el verdadero problema, que no soportaba perder algo a lo que estaba tan entregado.

Bueno, y con Sakura, nada se comparaba con ella, ninguna mujer había despertado tanta pasión en él.

Sakura no había dejado de soñar con ese momento, desde que había llegado, cada noche, y antes de dormir, había fantaseado con ese instante, con que él llegaría de improviso, se aparecería en su puerta y le declararía su amor, y exactamente eso había sucedido, no esperaba verlo golpeado y aún le preocupaba la relación que se desarrollaría entre el Hokage y el del Clan Uchiha, pero ya habría tiempo para solucionar eso.

Lo único importante, era que en esos momentos estaban juntos, después tendría que pensar en cómo conquistar al Hokage a distancia, asegurarse de que ninguna otra mujer lo intentara, aprovechara su ausencia y buscara ser visible para el hombre que ahora la besaba.

No pudo seguir pensando en lo mismo, no cuando el ninja la besaba de esa forma, cuando sus manos ya la acariciaban sobre la blusa. La joven estaba sobre su firme pecho, el cual mostraba el trabajo duro, las horas de entrenamiento, sus fuertes y marcados brazos la tenían bien sujeta, no la dejaban moverse ni un solo centímetro, la empujaban contra su cuerpo, contra cada músculo y a ella no le molestaba en absoluto, le gustaban sus caricias, seguras, firmes, y la mejor parte era que ahora sólo ella podría disfrutarlas, así era más dulce, así era más placentero.

Recordó aquel primer beso, revivió cada sensación y se dio cuenta de que el ninja tenía razón: había empezado mucho antes de eso, porque cuando compartieron ese beso, en aquella habitación oscura, ella ya estaba enamorada de él.

El inicio de su historia, había que buscarlo antes.


	10. EL INDICADO

EL INDICADO:

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – Sakura comía tranquilamente con Sasuke, era la primera vez, después de dos largos meses en la Arena, que por fin estaba en su Aldea, aunque tendría que volver en un par de días.

-Fue el mismo día en que terminamos – la vio con sus profundos ojos negros, no resentido, pero quizá un poco molesto de que tuviera que ser el Hokage – Te vi salir de su oficina, estabas llorando... no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo –

-¿Es por eso que te quedaste?

-Sí, tenía que darle su merecido por robarme a la chica.

-Estás hablando del Hokage.

-Es un asunto de hombres, no de rango – eso mismo había dicho su sensei - ¿Por qué él, Sakura?, debo admitir que llegué a pensar que podía ser Naruto, cualquier otro ninja, pero no él.

-Es más sencillo de lo que crees – la joven dio un sorbo a su té – No es asunto de rango, como tú lo acabas de decir, no importa si es el Hokage, o mi sensei, me cautivó el hombre que es, que siempre ha sido conmigo, si no es él, no es nadie –

Sasuke frunce el entrecejo y desvía los ojos, debe saber qué es lo que intenta decir su compañera, pero no entiende cómo puede encontrar tan fascinante a un hombre mayor, uno que no parecería llamar la atención de las mujeres, no desde su punto de vista.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, porque realmente creo que está muy viejo para ti –

Sakura ríe divertida, sabe que su compañero no está hablando en serio, que es su forma de demostrar cuidado, una peculiar forma de mostrar su interés.

-Tranquilo, estaremos bien.

-Lo sé, pero siempre puedo enseñarle otra lección – el ninja sonrió con un poco de malicia - ¿Alguien más lo sabe? –

-Sólo tú, y preferiría que siguiera de ese modo.

-¿Has pensado en lo que dirá Naruto?, desde que nos separamos no deja de preguntarse quién es el misterioso sujeto que logró conquistarte.

La joven negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Su rubio compañero podía ser un poco exagerado y alborotador, así que seguramente tendría algo qué decir cuando se enterara de la nueva noticia.

-¿Cuándo te regresas a la Arena?

-En dos días, el entrenamiento va muy bien, así que terminaré en tres o cuatro meses más –

-Alguien te busca – dijo Sasuke señalando la entrada del pequeño local de comida. Era el Hokage, estaba apoyado en una pared y los veía fijamente.

-Gracias por la compañía, Sasuke – Sakura besó su mejilla antes de levantarse – Escuché que estás saliendo con alguien – su compañero se sonrojó ligeramente y eso la hizo reír – Hablaremos de eso más tarde, quiero saberlo todo –

-No creo que Kakashi te deje sola un solo minuto –

Sakura se despidió del ninja, estaba realmente aliviada de que Sasuke se hubiera tomado tan bien esa noticia, sin contar el par de golpes que le había asentado al Hokage, todo había resultado bastante bien.

-Espero que no intente convencerte de que no soy un buen partido – le comentó Kakashi apenas la tuvo cerca – Creo que aún espera darme otra lección –

-Estás exagerando – caminan entre las calles de la Aldea, así que mantienen la distancia.

-Hace dos meses que no te veo, Sakura, lo único que quiero es encerrarme contigo en una habitación y cuando te busco, te encuentro cenando con él, besas su mejilla y ríen felices, yo soy el que está loco por ti y debo caminar a tu lado como si sólo fueras mi alumna –

-También te extrañé – Sakura le dedica una sonrisa llena de ternura, ella también quiere tomar su mano y besarlo en ese mismo instante – Te busqué en la oficina, pero Shikamaru me dijo que estabas en una reunión importante, ¿qué sucede? –

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte – esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Sakura, algo debía estar sucediendo para que no quisiera decirlo.

No debía ser sólo en la Hoja, la seguridad en la Arena también se había intensificado, la habían acompañado todo el trayecto dos ninjas, y aunque ella trató de rechazar la compañía, el Kazakage había insistido tanto, que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Algo estaba sucediendo y nadie parecía estar dispuesto a decirle.

-Sé que algo está sucediendo – pero el Hokage no dijo nada más, e incluso cambió de tema.

-¿Cómo te va en la Arena?, espero que el equipo médico esté avanzando pronto – estaban por llegar a la casa del ninja – Quiero tenerte cerca lo más pronto posible –

La joven estaba por responder, pero el Hokage ya la estaba besando. En un solo movimiento se había bajado la máscara y la tenía acorralada contra la puerta de su casa. Extrañaba sus labios, ese contacto tan íntimo que enseguida comenzaba a subir su temperatura corporal.

Kakashi se las ingenió para abrir la puerta y entrar sin dejar de besar a la joven. La había echado mucho de menos. No había día en que no la pensara, en que no deseara tenerla a su lado, esperando en casa cuando él volviera, había extrañado tremendamente sus grandes ojos jade, la ternura que podía reflejar, había extrañado ver una melenita rosada ir de un lado a otro.

Cuando se despidieron, en la Arena hacía dos meses, Kakashi no había dejado de imaginar el momento en que la volvería a tener entre sus brazos. Se podría pensar que esos dos meses le habían servido para pensar claramente las cosas, para darse cuenta de la locura que había sido ir detrás de su alumna, para desencapricharse, pero no fue así, cada día la extrañaba más, cada día su necesidad por ella crecía. Ni siquiera pensó en otra mujer, no necesitaba otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Sakura, no le apetecía otra compañía y eso nunca había sucedido, le bastaba con el recuerdo de ella, de su joven alumna. Podría esperarla el tiempo que hiciera falta.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Esa ocasión debía ser especial, quería que Sakura la recordara por siempre.

La depositó cerca de la cama y con mucho pesar tuvo que separarse de su cálido cuerpo. Prendió una pequeña lámpara y por fin pudo ver en su totalidad a la joven, su rostro sonrojado y ojos brillosos, su pequeña falda y su ajustada blusa.

-Eres hermosa – le dijo antes de acercarse y besarla de nuevo.

Esta vez con más lentitud, lo hizo con calma, no había prisas, ella sería suya toda la noche.

La tomó de la cintura, pero sus manos bajaron más, la presionaron contra su cuerpo, por más que quisiera conservar un poco de autocontrol, el deseo comenzaba a crecer en él. Sakura tenía sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa.

Su lengua se enredaba con la suya, ni siquiera recordaban que debían respirar, no hacía falta en esos momentos.

Sakura se separó de él, respiraba por la boca, tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados, se veía increíblemente sensual. Kakashi no estaba seguro de por qué se aleja, pero lo averiguó de inmediato. La joven comenzó a desvestirlo y no había sensación que pudiera compararse.

Comenzó con su camisa, la subió y la sacó por completo, el ninja tenía otra camisa, una elástica de color negro, la responsable de cubrir su rostro, también la sacó. Al final, tenía todo el pecho desnudo.

Sakura lo observó sin disimulo, cada centímetro de él, e incluso mordió su labio inferior, esa mirada encendió cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo. La joven no se detuvo ahí, delineó cada músculo con su dedo índice, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Las caricias de la joven lo estaban dejando sin aliento, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese contacto, claro que no era la primera vez que una mujer lo tocaba, pero sí era la primea vez que lo deseaba y lo disfrutaba tanto. Pronto, no fueron sólo sus manos, la joven estaba besando su pecho desnudo, él podía sentir la humedad en su lengua que dejaba un rastro en su piel. Esos besos estaban sacando roncos gemidos de su garganta.

La tomó de la nuca, la atrajo más, no quería que se detuviera, sus manos se enredaron en su melena rosa y la pegó tanto a su pecho como fue posible. Sus besos no eran tímidos, eran apasionados y tremendamente eróticos. Sus suaves manos no se quedaron quietas, bajaron hasta su pantaloncillo y comenzaron a desabrocharlo, lo hizo lentamente, como para excitarlo aún más. Escuchó cómo el cierre se bajaba, sintió como la presión en su miembro disminuía y lo aliviaba, pero las manos de Sakura estaban tan cerca que sólo aumentaba su necesidad de que lo tocara. Sus pantaloncillos terminaron por caer totalmente, los dedos de Sakura lo acariciaban sobre la tela, recorrían su miembro erecto y lo hacían gemir involuntariamente.

Pero de pronto se detuvo, se alejó totalmente de él, al ninja le tomó algunos segundos recuperar la respiración, y cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos y el poco aliento que había logrado recuperar, lo perdió cuando vio que Sakura comenzaba a desvestirse.

Estaba parada frente a él, y deslizaba su falda entre sus largas piernas, lo hacía sensualmente, con suavidad y cuidado, hizo lo mismo con su pequeño short negro, esas dos prendas quedaron tiradas en el suelo dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas, estaba sólo en bragas. Kakashi quería acercarse, acariciar su piel tibia, sus muslos, quería sentir sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Y estaba por tocarla, pero Sakura no había terminado, enganchó los dedos a su blusa y comenzó a subirla. Primero quedó al descubierto su vientre y unos segundos después, le mostraba su pecho cubierto por un sostén rosado. El ninja se quedó totalmente embobado viéndola, y lo hizo descaradamente, recorrió cada centímetro de ella, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreado su piel, su sabor dulce, imaginando lo que vendría a continuación.

Se acercó a ella y en sólo unos segundos ya estaba devorando sus labios, sus manos ya recorrían su cuerpo semidesnudo, ya comenzaban a desabrochar su sostén y lo hizo con una rapidez de tiempo récord, por fin su espalda quedó totalmente desnuda.

La recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella. La vio directo a los ojos jade, se topó con su mirada luminosa y llena de deseo, ambos jadeaban, la habitación se llenaba del ruido de su apresurada respiración. Kakashi podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su alumna bajo el suyo, podía sentir sus senos desnudos empujar contra su pecho firme, sus largas piernas enredadas con las suyas, su cadera empujar su pelvis.

La besó con más desesperación de la que hubiera querido, ya no tenía nada de autocontrol. Dejó sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello, apoyó todo su peso en un solo brazo para poder acariciarla. Sakura enseguida comenzó a jadear, sus gemidos eran delicados, eran suaves y mucho más eróticos de lo que pudiera pedir. Bajó más, bajó hasta que sus labios sintieron una piel más suave y cálida. Su lengua saboreó sus senos, succionó con fuerza, necesitaba exprimir cada gota de ella, la sintió elevar su pecho en busca de más caricias, de un contacto más firme, y él le ofreció todo lo que buscaba, la hizo moverse inquieta, desesperada por sus caricias, aferrarse a su espalada y cabellera, enterrar las uñas en su piel demostrando el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Siguió bajando, depositó largos y húmedos besos en su vientre plano y cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor, bajó más hasta que llegó a la línea de las bragas. Las mordió y las deslizó entre sus piernas, Sakura levantó la cadera así que pudo hacerlo con facilidad.

Ahora su alumna estaba completamente desnuda, el ninja se tomó unos minutos para observarla, para verla recostada en la cama, dejando su aroma en las sábanas, impregnando todo de su esencia, cómo él siempre había querido que fuera. Los últimos dos meses, no hacía más que fantasear con el momento en el que por fin la tendría de esa forma, en su cama, haciendo el amor.

El Hokage terminó de bajar su ropa interior, ya no podía seguir esperando, quería sentirla cerca, lo necesitaba. Una sensación de alivio lo invadió, ya no había nada que pudiera estorbar. Hubiera querido alargar más el momento, pero ya no lo soportaba, y estaba seguro de que Sakura tampoco, necesitaba hundirse en su cuerpo.

Se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, pero la pasión y el deseo seguían intactos, eran tan fuertes como aquella tarde, rodeados de pergaminos, cuan él aún no sabía que era ella la que despertaba un deseo casi incontrolable.

Comenzó a deslizarse en su intimidad, estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo, ambos contuvieron la respiración, pero Kakashi no dejó de verla ni un solo segundo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando estuvieron completamente unidos, se tomó un par de segundos antes de moverse, quería disfrutar de la sensación tan única de estar en su interior, la forma en la que sus piernas se aferraban a su cadera, nada podía compararse a ese momento.

Las embestidas fueron lentas al principio, suaves y cadenciosas, pero con el pasar de los minutos, la fuerza y la velocidad aumentaron, estaba desesperado. La cama comenzó a crujir bajo el peso de ambos, los jadeos de ambos se volvieron más ruidosos y una capa de sudor los cubrió a ambos. El ninja no podía detenerse, no podía frenar el ritmo brusco de sus embestidas, no podía controlar la fuerza en su pelvis y no estaba seguro de si la joven estaba cómoda con esa rudeza. Pero Sakura no le pidió que se detuviera, en lugar de eso, clavó las uñas en su espalda y dejó que el la embistiera a placer, estaba disfrutando tanto como él. La humedad que compartían, el calor, la intimidad, el hecho de que su cuerpo desnudo chocara con el suyo, sentirla tan entregada, soportar sus embestidas, él había pensado exprimir cada gota de ella, pero era su alumna la que absorbía cada gota de él.

Ese ritmo fuerte e intenso, duró lo necesario para dejarlos agotados a ambos, Sakura se entregó por completo a su último orgasmo y lo llevó con ella. Kakashi terminó exhausto, respirando sobre el pecho desnudo de la joven, aún estaban unidos y una sustancia blanquecina corría por los muslos de su alumna.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, con mucho pesar salió de ella pero se quedó recostado sobre su pecho, le gustaba esa sensación, sentirla tan cerca.

-Me siento de maravilla – la joven lo envolvió en sus brazos. Su aroma, dulce y suave, llegó hasta sus pulmones.

-No regreses a la Arena, les diré que ha surgido una emergencia y que debes quedarte aquí – la joven sonrió ante su petición e intentó peinar su rebelde cabellera gris.

-¿Cuál sería esa emergencia? –

-Que el Hokage te necesita cerca, muy cerca –

-No creo que eso cuente como emergencia – la joven cerró los ojos, se veía increíblemente hermosa – Además, prometo volver en un mes, tampoco me gusta estar lejos de ti –

-Ten mucho cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo, Hokage-sama.

Durmieron juntos esa noche y todas mientras Sakura se quedó en la Aldea, hicieron el amor en más de una ocasión, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, aunque fuera en secreto. Valía la pena, realmente que sí, tendrían que esperar otro largo mes, quizá más, para volver a estar así de cerca.

-Estaba pensando...- comenzó el Hokage que seguía recostado en la cama, aún era temprano, pero era el último día que estarían juntos, esa mañana Sakura debía partir hacia la Arena – Quizá, cuando el entrenamiento médico termine, pensé, que... tal vez te gustaría ayudarme en la oficina Hokage... -

-Estaba por pedírtelo – la joven lo besó suavemente en los labios – Espero que no te aburras de mí, podría cansarte de tenerme cerca todo el día –

-No sueño con otra cosa – el ninja la tomó de la cintura y la colocó sobre él – Me gusta cómo te queda esa camisa – vestía su propia camisa, una de manga larga – Deberías llevártela a la Arena, así tendrás algo para recodarme –

-Como si me fuera posible olvidarte – Sakura se acurrucó en su pecho y el ninja la rodeó con los brazos.

No había mejor sensación, tenerla descansando tan cerca, sentir su corazón latir al compás del suyo. Nunca había experimentado tanta tranquilidad, algo dentro de su pecho lo impulsaba a ser el bueno de la historia, él hombre correcto. Esta vez lo sería.

-Esperaba que te quedaras más tiempo – le dijo Ino abrazándola con fuerza – No tardes mucho en volver –

-No lo haré – observó al pequeño grupo que la despedía – Cuídate mucho, Naruto, no te esfuerces, aún tienes que recuperarte –

-Cuando vuelvas, estaré totalmente recuperado, Sakura-chan –

-Lo sé – le dio un abrazo y después habló con su otro compañero -También ten mucho cuidado, Sasuke, tómatelo con calma –

-Es bueno verte tan feliz – en medio de un abrazó le susurró: Es bueno saber que él está haciendo un buen trabajo – la joven se sonrojó un poco, pero logró controlarse a tiempo. Su relación con Sasuke estaba mejor que nunca, era un amigo más.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe, Sakura? – Yamato también la despedía. Lo había visto el mismo día de su llegada, y el ninja realmente parecía feliz de verla allí, aunque fuera por unos días.

-Sí, no pasa nada – le ofreció una sonrisa agradeciendo todo su apoyo – El Kazakage dijo que un grupo me estaría esperando –

-Pensé que el Hokage estaría aquí, despidiéndote – la joven se sorprendió por el comentario de Yamato – Estuvo esperando tu regreso, desde que volvió de la Arena, no dejaba de ver el calendario – la médico observó a su alrededor pero el resto de los ninjas estaban enfrascados en su propia discusión y no le prestaron atención a las palabras del también, ex ANBU.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, Kakashi no le había dicho que alguien más lo supiera, y sin embargo, Yamato le giñó el ojo a modo de complicidad.

-No deberías dejarlo solo tanto tiempo – su rostro enrojeció completamente, un calor se extendió desde su cuello hasta las orejas. El ninja debía saberlo.

Terminó de despedirse de todos, pensaba partir a primera hora de la mañana, pero fue casi antes de mediodía cuando comenzó su camino. No había esperado que el Hokage fuera a darle el último adiós, él se había despedido esa mañana, cuando despertaron juntos. Era más fácil así, además, no podrían despedirse como si sólo fueran ex sensei y exalumna, había un lazo entre ambos que podría volverse muy notorio, ella no podía decirle un simple "adiós", como al resto. Apenas había logrado separarse de sus brazos esa mañana, abandonar su calor con una fiel promesa de regresar pronto.

Así que emprendió su marcha, con un paso tranquilo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Nada podía salir mal, no después de un día así. Mientras caminaba, esperó que el siguiente mes pasara volando, no veía la hora de volver a ver al Hokage.

No llevaba ni media hora de camino, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía. De no haber estado tan distraída pensando en Hokage, recordando los últimos días juntos, y sonriendo como boba, se habría dado cuenta mucho antes. No tenía sentido fingir que no se había dado cuenta, además, mientras más se alejara de la Aldea, bueno sería peor.

Se quedó parada, esperando, tenía confianza en su propio potencial, había mejorado mucho desde la guerra, y quizá, cuando quien quiera que la estuviera siguiendo, se diera cuenta de que era ella, la dejaría tranquila y podría seguir con su camino.

No tardó mucho en aparecen un ninja, la joven se desconcertó por su vestimenta, tenía un poco de todas las Aldeas, incluso de la hoja, tenía el sello del país del Fuego, pero aún conservaba la manda que se había creado exclusivamente para la Guerra.

-¡Qué suerte la mía, encontrarme con la médico más famosa! – Sakura no se intimidó ni por un segundo, era solo uno.

-Yo no lo llamaría suerte- la joven sabía que no era un ninja amigo, podía reconocer su actitud, el aura que despedía, así que lo mejor era prepararse para cualquier cosa.

-Lo llamaras así, una vez que vengas con nosotros –

Así que después de todo no estaba solo, tendría que terminar con él antes de que su apoyo los alcanzara. De sus manos comenzó a fluir chakra verde y luminoso, sintió cómo una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, pero en lugar de motivarla, la sofocó, en el fondo sabía que no estaba preparada para pelear de nuevo, no le gustaba sentir que debía proteger su vida otra vez, ya no le gustaba el peligro. Intentó no transmitir su inseguridad.

El ninja la observaba con una sonrisa burlona, de su espalda sacó una estrella bastante grande, y cuyo filo podía verse aún a la distancia. Se acercó a Sakura, era más veloz de lo que ella imaginaba, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, lo esquivó de un solo movimiento. Se abalanzó de nuevo contra la médico, aquella estrella afilada era muy grande y él parecía no estar acostumbrado a usarla, se le veía incluso un poco torpe, intentó atacarla de nuevo, pero ni siquiera la rozó. Sakura aprovechó ese momento, era claro que ese ninja no era muy habilidoso, lo tomó de un brazo, lo giró y ocasionó que su propia arma terminara por herirlo a él.

La joven se quedó helada, tenía sangre en el rostro y en parte de su ropa, estaba paralizada, sentía sus manos comenzar a temblar y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que dolía. El ninja aún intentaba recuperarse, tenía una gran herida en el pecho, su ropa estaba manchada y pequeñas gotas de líquido rojo estilaban y caían al suelo, ya había formado un pequeño charquito.

Sakura cerró los ojos intentando apartar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero sólo veía sangre, incluso la olía, escuchaba los ahogados gemidos de dolor del ninja, era como estar de nuevo en la Guerra, no podía dejar de temblar, sentía su cuerpo helado y no podía respirar, sus pulmones no se expandían.

-¿Así que le temes a la sangre? –

-¡Aléjate de mí – le gritó Sakura al casi moribundo ninja que se arrastraba hacia ella, le mostraba sus manos ensangrentadas, se reía de ella.

-Será más fácil de lo que pensé – el ninja comenzaba a incorporarse.

La médico dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, debía alejarse, volver a la Aldea, de todos modos él estaba tan herido que no sería capaz de alcanzarla. Se limpió la cara con la mano, sintió que la sangre húmeda dejaba un rastro en su piel y eso le revolvió el estómago, talló su cara con más fuerza de la necesaria hasta que no sintió nada más, pero su aroma, ese aroma tan peculiar metálico, estaba por todos lados, estaba en su ropa.

Estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí, pero su adversario la salpicó de su propia sangre, de nuevo estaba en su rostro, en su ropa, incluso en su cabello rosado. Y él no se detuvo, siguió salpicándola, siguió acercándose.

Sakura sólo estaba concentrada en quitarse la sangre de su rostro, quería alejarse y salir corriendo, pero su mente no estaba funcionando bien, sus instintos de supervivencia parecían dormidos. Ya ni siquiera retrocedía, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ese hombre.

No había funcionado nada, y realmente Sakura lo había intentado todo, pero el miedo a la sangre seguía latente, en la Arena había intentado ayudar en el Hospital, pero apenas había comenzado y no estaba lista para afrontar su miedo de una forma tan grotesca.

Vio que esa estrella filosa se abalanzaba sobre ella, la veía estilar sangre, veía una de sus puntas completamente roja y húmeda, y se estaba acercando.

Cerró los ojos, no pasó mucho cuando sintió que algo caía sobre ella, era demasiado pesado, era una persona.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue una cabellera gris, una conocida y rebelde cabellera gris. De su garganta salió un grito desgarrados, lleno de miedo y dolor, su corazón se rompió en ese momento. Siguió gritando, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que su garganta ardía, estaba segura de que debió escucharse hasta la Hoja.

Kakashi estaba apoyado sobre ella, protegiéndola, su rostro estaba entre su cuello, escondido. Sakura podía ver la gran estrella afilada clavada en su espalda, lo había atravesado completamente, podía sentir la punta sobre su propio vientre, podía sentir cómo la había llegado a cortar, era sólo una pequeña herida, ella estaba a salvo.

El Hokage no reaccionaba, ni siquiera con el tremendo grito que ella había vociferado, y estaba a punto de caer sobre su espalda, recibir la estocada final, si no es que ya la había recibido, pero Sakura no lo dejó caer, se aferró a su cuerpo y comenzó a sollozar.

-Sensei... - pero no hubo respuesta – Por favor, sensei... - Nada.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el centro del pecho, era un dolor físico, era su corazón roto, parecía insoportable y la puso de rodillas con el cuerpo del Hokage entre sus brazos. La joven tenía el estómago revuelto, había aun nudo gigantesco en su garganta, dolía tragar saliva, estaba respirando muy agitadamente pero no podría tranquilizarse. Sentía que ya nada más importaba, gruesas y pesadas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas salpicadas de sangre, no tenía fuerza, y no hacía nada más que sollozar y aferrarse al Hokage.

Tenía su cuerpo bien pegado al suyo, aún podía sentir el filo del arma rozar su vientre y herirla con cada movimiento, pero no sería capaz de sentir más dolor. Abrazaba a ese hombre con desesperación, era muy tarde para que el chakra curativo saliera de sus manos y lo ayudara, no había nada que pudiera hacer, no hubo tiempo para despedidas, todo había acabado.

El tiempo se había acabado, era muy tarde.

Sakura volvió a gritar, con más fuerza, con más dolor, desconsolada.

Su sensei comenzaba a perder su calor corporal, el que esa misma mañana la había envuelto y acobijado, su aroma tan peculiar se había perdido y mezclado con la sangre, ya no que había fuerza en sus brazos que colgaban de manera trágica, su corazón no palpitaba contra el suyo.

Muy tarde.


	11. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO: LAS HUELLAS DE LA TRAGEDIA

DIEZ MESES DESPUÉS:

Sakura estaba terminando de ordenar algunas cajas, la mudanza sería pronto, en unos días solamente. Debía terminar de arreglarlo todo, pero el timbre sonó y tuvo que levantarse y abrir la puerta. Suspiró con un poco de cansancio y se encaminó hasta la entrada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó su rubia e incondicional amiga rubia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, ahora era mucho más cariñosa.

-¿Segura que puedes ayudarme? – Sakura observó el apenas abultado vientre de Ino, sólo cuatro meses.

-Claro que sí, además estoy cansada de quedarme en casa.

-Gracias – la médico la invitó a entrar – También necesitaba un poco de compañía.

-Has avanzado mucho – Ino observó a su alrededor y notó la casa casi vacía.

-En realidad no hace falta mucho, tan sólo las fotografías y algunos pequeños detalles –

-Entonces me alegra haber venido.

Sakura e Ino se dedicaron a seguir guardando todo, algunos floreros y platos de la cocina, los envolvían cuidadosamente en papel y luego los acomodaban en una caja marcada con "cocina", era el típico trabajo de mudanza.

-¿Guardamos las fotografías también? – preguntó Ino mostrándole un preciado recuerdo.

-No, prefiero hacerlo después – Sakura se acercó hasta un pequeño mueble donde había varias fotografías, pero una en específico le ocasionó un pinchazo justo en el corazón.

La tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, aún no era capaz de controlarse, después de tanto tiempo. Sospechaba que nunca podría hacerlo.

Observó ese retrato cuidadosamente, sus dedos acariciaron el vidrio que la cubría.

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

-Déjalo, yo iré – se ofreció Ino apretándole el hombro de forma reconfortante.

Sakura le agradeció mentalmente a su amiga y se quedó ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, esa fotografía tenía muchos recuerdos, pero cada vez que la veía sucedía lo mismo, se ponía terriblemente sentimental. Esa ocasión no sería distinta.

-Creo que Sakumo necesita a su mamá – Ino había vuelto y traía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé de cabellera gris con unos grandes ojos verdes, tenía los ojos adormilados y un poco hinchados por su reciente llanto, su siesta había terminado. Era un bebé precioso, todos se lo habían dicho y ella lo creía, tenía su melenita gris y facciones delicadas y finas, sería todo un galán cuando creciera, pero por el momento era completamente adorable. Era toda una sensación en la Aldea, seguramente cuando creciera, todas las miradas estarían sobre él, había mucha expectativa sobre el talento que podría haber heredado.

Sakura cargó entre sus brazos a su primogénito. El bebé aún terminaba de jadear por su reciente llanto. La joven lo arrulló suavemente y le tarareó una cancioncilla inventada, una simple tonada que terminaba de calmarlo. Le fue imposible no sonreír, no había sensación que pudiera compararse, nada era igual cuando abrazaba a su bebé, en su pecho parecía no haber suficiente espacio para el profundo amor que le profesaba a Sakumo, todo era distinto desde su llegada hacía dos meses. Sakura aprendía cosas nuevas cada día, aprendía a ser una buena madre, la mejor. Besó los delicados cabellos plateados del bebé.

Abrazó al pequeño y lo meció tranquilamente, pero aún tenía la fotografía en una mano.

-Tienes que dejar de culparte – le dijo Ino que observaba la escena conmovida.

-Pero sí fue mi culpa, Ino – observó la fotografía. Era el Hokage, tenía su atuendo y su misteriosa máscara bien puesta. Tenía ese semblante pensativo y misterioso que lo caracterizó desde el primer día, su rebelde cabellera gris, la cual había heredado a su hijo – Debí superar mi miedo a tiempo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho dolor – le dio otro beso a Sakumo, eso siempre la tranquilizaba.

-No, no lo fue. No fue tu culpa que te atacaran, que él quisiera protegerte – su amiga le quitó la fotografía y la dejó en su lugar – Además, le agradezco que lo hiciera, de otro modo no estarías aquí, ni tú, ni Sakumo –

-Lo sé – estaba embarazada en el momento del ataque, quizá de haberlo sabido no se hubiera ido de la Hoja aquel día, se hubiera quedado sana y salva, junto a su sensei, hubieran estado a salvo los dos, o, mejor dicho, los tres.

-Fue un buen detalle escoger ese nombre, Sakumo –

-También lo creo, a él le habría gustado –

Hacía diez meses del ataque que habían sufrido. No era más que un grupo de ninjas rebeldes, ni siquiera eran talentosos o peligrosos, los capturaron unos días después de emboscarla. Era un pequeño grupo de cinco, revoltosos y fanfarrones que pretendían ganar poder después de la Guerra, intentaban capturar a los protagonistas, a Naruto, Sasuke o a ella, a cualquiera que pudiera servirles para sus idealistas planes. Pero eran ninjas débiles, eran ruidosos, y claro que causaron preocupación en las Aldeas, la seguridad se reforzó, los Kages estaban hablando del asunto y planeando cómo resolverlo cuando la atacaron.

Fue un pergamino de emergencia de la Niebla alertando a la Hoja, tenían información de que el grupo renegado merodeaba por la Hoja, pero el aviso llegó tarde, media hora tarde.

El Hokage salió sin dar muchas explicaciones, él mismo se internó en el bosque y siguió a su alumna. Naruto y Sasuke fueron tras los pasos del ex ANBU, pero aún con toda su fuerza y habilidades, ni siquiera pudieron igualar la velocidad de un ninja que iba tras el amor de su vida. Cuando el apoyo llegó, todo había sucedido, encontraron un baño de sangre y a Sakura llorando y aferrándose al cuerpo del Hokage. El atacante estaba muerto como el ex ninja que copia.

Atraparon al resto días después, cuando iban tras Kankuro de la Arena, no fue difícil capturarlos, sin habilidades especiales, nada excepciones, por eso tanta culpa de Sakura, por eso tanta recriminación, hubiera podido acabarlo en segundos, sin un solo rasguño, evitar tanto dolor y sufrimiento, si tan solo hubiera podido enfrentar su miedo, ese terror a la sangre.

Ino y el resto decían que no era su culpa, pero así se sentía. Después de eso se metió de lleno en el hospital, lo hizo hasta que fue capaz de ver sangre, hasta que sus manos lograron curar una herida abierta, hasta que se recuperó, pero lo hizo muy tarde. Se recuperó siete meses tarde.

Su rubia amiga se marchó unas horas después, su compañía le hacía bien, además ahora era su turno de apoyarla durante el embarazo, así como ella lo había hecho, cada día. Ocasionalmente ella era quien la visitaba, pero debido a la mudanza apenas tenía tiempo de salir, cuando todo el ajetreo terminara podría reanudar su rutina, dar pequeños con Ino y con su hijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el timbre volvió sonar, sabía perfectamente quien era. Sólo había una persona que la había apoyado más que Ino, o Naruto, o Sasuke y ese era el hombre que estaba frente a ella, que la visitaba siempre que podía.

-Guy-sensei, pase por favor – él había sido el primero cuidarla y protegerla cuando su embarazo salió a la luz, le ofreció su completo apoyo, la apartó de las habladurías, dio la cara por ambos y la defendió siempre que hizo falta, no fue fácil, estaba embarazada del Hokage, muchos habían dudado que realmente fuera su hijo, no lo creían posible, pero siempre estuvo Guy a su lado, callando chismes y dudas. Y cuando hubo que pensar en algún padrino para Sakumo, la respuesta fue sencilla.

-Sólo vine a asegurarme de que estuvieran bien –

-Estamos bien – la joven le ofreció a su pequeño sobrino postizo y el Jounin lo abrazó gustoso – Estaba a punto de comer –

-Lo sé, además sé que no te gusta comer sola –

Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa agradecida y le sirvió un plato de comida. Durante los últimos días, Guy había venido sin falta a verla, para asegurarse que no necesitara nada, para acompañarla, aunque fuera sólo un rato. Se negó a soltar al pequeño bebé, incluso mientras comía lo sostenía y se las ingeniaba para mantenerlo quieto y entretenido.

-Lo extrañas – afirmó Guy observándola fijamente con esa mirada comprensiva y alentadora.

-Sí – admitió la joven viendo a su hijo jugar con el rostro del hombre que lo sostenía, se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

-¿Sabes?, cuando me enteré de que tendrías un hijo de Kakashi, bueno, debo admitir que era el más sorprendido, pero cuando reflexioné sobre el asunto... - dio un sorbo a su té – Supongo que era bastante evidente, la forma en la que te veía, siempre te trataba de forma especial y en más de una ocasión me pidió que cuidara de ti durante alguna misión, pero sólo me pedía por ti, nunca por el resto – ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Gracias por venir, Guy-sensei –

-Le prometí a Kakashi que cuidaría de ustedes y eso haré. Además, no perdería oportunidad de ver al pequeño Sakumo – elevó al bebé sobre la mesa – Serás un gran ninja, como tu padre y como tu madre... -

-Tendrá al mejor sensei... -

-Por supuesto, guiaré a este pequeño hasta convertirlo en el mejor de todos. Tendrá la llama de la juventud – Sakura sonrió ante las palabras del ninja, su hijo no podría estar en mejores manos – Será un honor entrenar al hijo de mi eterno rival -

Guy se quedó cerca de una hora más, hablaron un largo rato, eran conversación tranquilas y simples, pero Sakura se sorprendía de la confianza que había llegado a tenerle a ese hombre. Lo conocía como sensei, habían compartido varias misiones juntos, pero ahora era un amigo, era una gran compañía.

Sakura abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo que se aferró a su ropa, con sus pequeñas manitas agarró su blusa y se relajó en sus brazos. Su melenita gris le ocasionaba cosquillas, pero no había mejor sensación. A la médico le alegraba que tuviera el cabello de ese color, le gustaba que tuviera mucho de él, era perfecto de esa forma. Era un recordatorio de las cosas importantes, era la prueba de un amor inmenso, uno que les había salvado la vida.

Observó las fotografías, había muchos momentos que le hubiera gustado tener en esos marcos, pero estaban en su memoria y tendría que conformarse con eso. Todavía conservaba ambas fotos del equipo siete, la primera y la segunda, observó atentamente a Naruto y a Sasuke, había sido muy importantes durante los primeros meses después del ataque, en especial Sasuke, se había comportado como el amigo que nunca fue, la apoyó y cuidó de ella, todavía lo hacía.

Dejó al pequeño bebé en su cuna, lo hizo con sumo cuidado, temía que se rompiera, aún dudaba la mayoría del tiempo, le preocupaba cuando lloraba, estaba aterrada de verlo enfermo, pero hacía su mejor intento y siempre lo haría.

El pequeño Sakumo la observó desde su cuna y agitó los brazos en el aire, le mostró una de esas sonrisas tan adorables que le devolvían la vida.

-Serás igual a tu padre – su corazón se oprimió – Ojalá estuviera aquí, con nosotros-

Se quedó con él un rato más, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Entonces pudo seguir guardando el resto de las cosas. Dobló la ropa en los armarios, entre sus cosas encontró la vieja camisa que solía usar Kakashi cuando era el Jounin encargado del equipo siete, con las marcas en los hombros del país del fuego. Sakura la pegó contra su cuerpo, aún tenía su aroma, aún podía sentirlo cerca. La dobló con mucho cuidado y la dejó sobre la cama, era su pijama, una muy especial que sólo usaba en contadas ocasiones, no quería desgastarla, pero esa noche la usaría.

Cuando terminó de organizarlo todo, se metió al baño, se daría una ducha rápida aprovechando que el bebé dormía profundamente, se bañó en minutos porque todavía no se acostumbraba a dejarlo solo, temía que algo pudiera sucederle, que pudiera necesitarla de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, cuando salió de su rápida ducha, el pequeño Sakumo seguía tan dormido como al principio.

Sakura se vistió con unos pequeños shorts y la camisa. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que la noche cayera, se sentó en la mecedora, un regalo de Yamato, y se balanceó un poco mientras se aseguraba que su hijo siguiera descansando, ella también estaba un poco cansada, pero no se dormiría...

Escuchó que la puerta se abrió, alguien había entrado a su casa, se puso de pie y antes de que terminara de salir de la habitación y averiguar quién era, él estaba frente a ella.

-Te extrañé – le dijo abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, también te eché de menos –

La médico se dejó envolver por los brazos del Hokage, dejó que su calor y aroma la envolvieran. No quería moverse, ni siquiera un centímetro, quería quedarse siempre en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo han estado?, ¿qué tal tu día? –

-Estamos bien, Sakumo duerme tranquilamente, no tardará en despertarse y exigir que lo abraces, estoy segura de que también te ha extrañado –

-Soy el hombre más afortunado, te tengo a ti, la mujer más hermosa y talentosa, que me ha dado un hijo, que me ha dado una familia, que ha hecho de esta casa un hogar – levantó su rostro – Te amo, Sakura – y se acercó para besarla.

Entonces despertó, se había quedado dormida en la mecedora. Le bastó un vistazo para asegurarse de que su hijo seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Sólo ha sido un sueño – se repitió intentando calmar la agitación que sentía en su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar, era tonto, lo sabía, pero así era ella, había quedado demasiado sensible y aún no se recuperaba.

Observó a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba sola, de todos modos, era imposible que alguien entrara, era más imposible que fuera precisamente él quien entrara y la envolviera en sus brazos. Por eso los sueños eran aún más difíciles, los últimos días no había dejarlo de soñarlo, cada noche, en cada siesta, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza y cuando todo parecía tan real, cuando estaba en sus brazos y recordaba lo que se sentía, entonces despertaba y se daba cuenta de la realidad, que no había nadie más en la casa, que no aparecería nadie más.

Lo extrañaba mucho.

Se puso de pie y buscó un poco de agua, debía calmarse, controlar un poco más sus emociones, en poco día comenzaría su nueva vida y debía estar preparada para ese momento.

Volvió a su dormitorio y se observó en el espejo, algunas ojeras pero valían la pena, Sakumo era un tanto inquieto. Peinó su cabellera rosada, ya no era tan corta, la había dejado crecer un poco pero quizá ya era tiempo de un despunte.

Quería pensar en otra cosa, pero le era difícil. Su corazón aún estaba acelerado por el reciente sueño, latía con fuerza e irregularmente. Nunca se acostumbraría, ella lo sabía, no había forma de que se habituaría a estar sin él.

Un viento frío se coló por la ventana abierta, la noche estaba cayendo y dentro poco, los últimos rayos de sol terminarían por desaparecer.

Se quedó contemplando las fotografías que aún se negaba a guardar, lo haría hasta el último día, cuando ya no le quedara más tiempo.

Fue hasta la ventana y la cerró, esa corriente fría podría enfermar al pequeño que dormía profundamente, nunca se era demasiado precavida. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, Sakura se giró enseguida, no esperaba a nadie y aún se asustaba un poco cuando la sorprendían, en especial estando sola. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Se acercó inmediatamente hasta él, todavía cojeaba ligeramente, y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como le era posible sin lastimarlo. Inmediatamente su aroma lo invadió y entonces, después de cinco largos días, pudo relajarse.

Kakashi abrazó a Sakura con fuerza, ignoró ese pinchazo de dolor que lo atravesó a la altura del pecho. La había extrañado tanto, a ella y su pequeño y casi recién nacido hijo.

Tuvo que salir de la Hoja, una reunión de los Kages, nada importante pero tampoco pudo evitarlo, debía estar allí, debían verlo sano y fuerte, confiar que la Hoja seguía tan fortalecida como siempre. Se suponía que la reunión debía durar dos días más, él no debía volver hasta dentro de tres días, pero no podía estar lejos de Sakura, ni mucho menos a su primogénito, para su fortuna el resto lo entendió perfectamente. Era todo un acontecimiento que algún Kage tuviera descendencia, sin contar que la madre del pequeño era una de las médicos más reconocidas en todos los países, sin duda que eran una pareja bastante famosa y que el pequeño Sakumo lo sería aún más.

El ninja la guio hasta el dormitorio del bebé, lo hizo sin soltarla, no quería dejar de sentir su calor, su perfume, sentir su corazón latir contra el suyo. Observó a su hijo dormir tranquilamente, acarició sus despeinados cabellos grises mientras evitaba derramar algunas lágrimas, había estado muy cerca de perderse tanta felicidad.

-Creí que no volverías hasta dentro de unos días – Sakura se refugió en su pecho y también observó al pequeño. Había ocasiones en las que se pasaban horas enteras sólo viéndolo.

-No me gusta estar sin ustedes, ya me perdí mucho – había estado en coma durante cinco largos meses, y todo ese tiempo Sakura enfrentó el embarazo sola, aún se le oprimía el corazón cuando lo recordaba – Los extrañé mucho – besó su cabellera rosada y trató de tranquilizarse, ya estaba en casa.

-También te extrañamos –

Kakashi levantó el rostro de la joven, se veía cansada y seguramente él tenía el mismo aspecto, no les iba bien cuando debían separarse y ambos lo sabían. Observó sus hermosos ojos jade, los mismo que lo habían enamorado, que aún lo ponían de rodillas. La besó con delicadeza, sus labios estaban un poco fríos, pero tenía ese sabor dulce tan peculiar, tan propio de ella.

La amaba profundamente, como jamás amó a otra mujer y como jamás lo haría. Sakura y su hijo eran su vida entera, después de una vida solitaria y llena de pérdidas, de excesos, de tragos amargos y mujeres fugaces, después de tanto, obtenía su propio final feliz, la mujer de sus sueños, la que le había dado una familia y un hogar.

Mientras la besaba tranquilamente, sin prisas, el miedo parecía retroceder, las dudas y el pasado se borraban. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, seguía volviéndolo loco como la primera vez.

Además, debían reponer el tiempo perdido, todas las noches desperdiciadas, aprovechar que Sakumo dormía profundamente.

¿Cómo había logrado recuperarse?, mejor dicho ¿Cómo había logrado volver a la vida después de perderla en aquel ataque?, de la misma forma en la que Naruto y Sasuke se recuperaron después de su última batalla. Habían sido las mismas células las que lograron devolverle la vida.

Naruto se lo contó todo, lo encontraron muerto en los brazos de Sakura, lo llevaron de inmediato a la Hoja, pero en el Hospital sabían que ya era muy tarde, que no había otra cosa qué hacer más que resignarse. Sakura no se dio por vencida, buscó a Tsunade y le contó sobre la posibilidad de usar las células regenerativas de Naruto y Sasuke, una idea demasiado arriesgada pero la última que tenían, era la última esperanza.

Murió durante dos horas, pero entonces su corazón volvió a latir. La herida en el pecho era demasiado grande, había perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo apenas tenía fuerza para seguir respirando, aunque había logrado devolverle la vida, no era suficiente para que se recuperara de la noche a la mañana. Durmió durante cinco largos meses, apenas aferrándose a la vida, con latidos tan superficiales que nadie hubiera apostado a que sobreviviría, no creyeron que lo lograría, no pensaron que tendría la fuerza necesaria para despertar, pero lo hizo, y lo hizo por Sakura y su, en aquel entonces, futuro bebé.

Esos cinco meses fueron una completa tortura, no le había dicho a Sakura que durante todo ese tiempo escuchaba cada palabra. Escuchó a Sakura disculparse cada día, entre lágrimas amargas y voz quebrada, pedirle perdón por no poder cuidarse sola y dejarlo apenas vivo en una cama de hospital, la escuchó lamentarse y culparse, su llanto desesperado y el dolor que parecía infinito, la escuchaba cuando entre lágrimas le contaba sobre el embarazo, cuando le detallaba día con día los nuevos síntomas, cómo crecía su vientre y el tamaño del pequeñísimo bebé que se desarrollaba en su interior, le aseguraba que todos la cuidaban, que no la dejan sola ni un instantes y que la apoyaban siempre, pero su voz sonaba tremendamente triste, inconsolable. Parecía un poco más recompuesta cuando hablaba sobre el bebé, pero después se ponía a llorar y le pedía, le suplicaba que se recuperara, le insistía que debía sobrevivir para ver a su primogénito. Lo más doloroso, lo más amargo y desalentador fue no poder hacer nada, no ser capaz de apartarla de tanta tristeza, dejarla sola cuando más frágil estaba.

Cuando despertó, Sakura ya tenía un hermoso vientre abultado y unas terribles ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos jade. No hacía falta que le dijera nada, él ya lo sabía todo, su mente estaba intacta, igual que su amor por ella, incluso había crecido, cinco meses en coma no le impidieron amarla.

Ahora era su turno de cuidarla, de reponer el tiempo perdido y hacerla feliz, borrar esa tristeza y soledad que sufrió durante cinco meses. Sabía perfectamente que Sakura aún se sentía culpable, que ocasionalmente lloraba, pero es que él nunca la había culpado, no le reprochaba nada, no había nada qué decir, Kakashi lo haría todo de nuevo y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo. Haría de todo para proteger a su familia, valió la pena, cada sufrimiento, cada dolor y cada día en esa cama por verlos a ellos dos a salvo. Recibió una segunda oportunidad, y la aprovecharía. Aún seguía recuperándose, tardó un mes más en dejar esa cama, ponerse de pie fue un reto, pero lo repetía, y lo seguiría haciendo: valió la pena. Además, tenía a la mejor médico que pudiera pedir, una que lo cuidaba de día y de noche.

El beso se profundizó, la tomó entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta la cocina y la sentó sobre la mesa. Sakura había salvado su vida en más de una forma. Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, ella vestía un pequeño short y esa camisa que siempre le había quedado de maravilla y de la que se adueñó por completo, en conjunto lucía sensual, lo volvía loco, seguía sediento de ella más que nunca. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, lo más cerca que pudo y disfrutó del íntimo contacto. Las manos de ella se aferraban a su camisa y atraían con cierta fuerza. Ambos estaban necesitados, no era para menos, diez meses sin hacer el amor, demasiado tiempo, primero por el avanzado embarazo de Sakura y después porque él aún estaba demasiado débil, y todavía no se recuperaba, se suponía que debían esperar, pero las reglas podían romperse ocasionalmente, en especial cuando la recompensa era tan placentera.

-Deberíamos esperar un poco más, podrías lastimarte –

-No importa, extraño tu cuerpo, extraño tocarte y sentirte cerca –

Comenzó a besar su cuello, no habría forma de que lo detuvieran. Sakura iba a protestar, pero de su boca sólo salió un ahogado gemido, era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. Kakashi comenzó a subir su blusa, a acariciarla bajo la ropa, se acercaba tanto como era posible, besaba su piel con desesperación. Las manos de la joven llegaron hasta su pantaloncillo y ya comenzaban a desabrocharlo. El ninja estaba excitado y necesitaba que ella terminara de bajar sus pantaloncillos porque su miembro erecto punzaba de deseo. No los soportaría mucho, sus manos ya se enredaban en el short de la joven y comenzaban a bajarlo. Era cuestión de minutos para que pudiera deslizarse en su interior, para sentir su humedad y comenzar a embestirla, ya podía imaginarlo. Llevaba meses fantaseando con lo mismo, desde que despertó no había noche en que no deseara hundirse en ella.

Sakura casi terminaba, su pantaloncillo no tardaría en caer. Entonces se escuchó el llanto de un pequeño bebé que reclamaba la atención de sus padres.

Se separaron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era una buena interrupción. Se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

-Yo iré – Kakashi dejó a Sakura sentada en la mesa y fue hasta el dormitorio.

Un pequeño bebé de dos meses lloraba y se movía inquieto en la cuna. El ninja lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo meció suavemente. No podía explicar lo que sentía cuando sostenía a su hijo, una calma tan profunda, en ocasiones no podía creer que se hubiera convertido en padre, a excepción de Asuma y Kurenai, ningún otro de sus colegas y amigos, tenía hijos, había sido un ninja élite de ANBU por la misma razón, porque nunca consideró que alguien le importara si al final del día llegaba bien a casa. Ahora todo era distinto, tenía dos prioridades, mantenerlos a salvo, protegerlos, y mantenerse con vida para disfrutar de su compañía. Ya no le llamaban las misiones peligrosas y llenas de adrenalina, no echaba de menos su antigua vida sin obligaciones porque ya no se imaginaba su vida sin ellos.

Sakumo se acurrucó en sus brazos, sus cabellos plateados brillaban con los últimos rayos de sol, y aunque sus ojos jade estaban ocultos, Kakashi jamás podría olvidar su peculiar color, como el de su madre. Era una combinación de ambos, era perfecto.

-¿Todo está bien? – le preguntó Sakura acercándose. A esa mujer le quedaban todas las facetas, la de reconocida médico, la de ninja fuerte y segura, la de joven sensual y provocativa, y la de madre, era perfecta siempre.

-Todo está perfecto - el ninja se las ingenió para abrazarlos a ambos – Gracias por escoger el nombre de mi padre para nuestro hijo, a él le hubiera gustado –

-Es tu viva imagen, la de tu padre también, merecía un nombre igual de honorable –

-Me gustaría que el siguiente tuviera tu color de cabello – Sakura le mostró una luminosa sonrisa al ninja.

-¿No crees que te estás adelantando mucho?

-No, en absoluto, creo que deberíamos intentarlo esta misma noche, las veces que sean necesarias –

-Es una oferta tentadora – concordó Sakura depositando un tibio beso en sus labios. No hacía falta decir otra palabra, ella sabía perfectamente cómo seducirlo.

-Creo que Guy apreciaría tener dos discípulos – le besó el cuello – Ya le ha dicho a todo el mundo que será el encargado de entrenar a Sakumo.

-Lo sé, estuvo aquí por la tarde, nos visitó cada día mientras estabas fuera... dijo que te prometió que nos cuidaría.

-Sí, y por eso creo que nuestro hijo no podría estar en mejores manos – besó su cabellera rosada – Me alegra que no te dejen sola.

-Somos toda una sensación en la Aldea.

-No es para menos, eres la mujer del Hokage, la madre de su primogénito. Eres la mujer más importante – Sakura lo golpeó cariñosamente en el pecho.

Sakura aún se preguntaba cómo Kakashi había arriesgado tanto para salvarla, era el Hokage, debía preocuparse por toda una Aldea y no sólo por su antigua alumna, pero la respuesta era tan sencilla, él no podría vivir sin ella, no lo conseguiría, no era tan fuerte, no soportaría vivir sin verla, sin verse reflejado en sus ojos jade, sin el calor de su cuerpo y los besos, las caricias, las palabras, las noches, todo, sin ella nada, sin ellos nunca.

-Espero que te gusta la nueva casa – la había comprado para su mujer y su hijo, era momento de tener un espacio propio. Sakura había alquilado esa pequeña casita cerca del Hospital cuando él aún estaba en coma, pero ahora todo era diferente, él ya estaba bien y listo para ofrecerles una nueva vida, la que se merecían.

-Donde estés tú y nuestro hijo será perfecto –

-Eres la mujer de mi vida, Sakura, siempre lo fuiste –

-Te amo- la joven se refugió en pecho, al lado de su hijo y el ninja nunca se había sentido tan completo.

-También te amo –

Era todo, por fin tenía una auténtica familia, una bella mujer, y pronto su esposa, que lo esperaba en casa después del trabajo, que lo ayudaba a ser un gran Hokage, que lo cuidaba como jamás nadie lo hizo, era la mujer indicada, aunque fuera su alumna, aunque hubiera sido esa niña asustadiza e insegura y él un hombre desinteresado por casi todo, metido en su propio mundo. Quizá era extraño verlos juntos, verlos pasear con un bebé en brazos, pero Kakashi sabía que así era como debían ser las cosas, se sentía correcto de esa forma, juntos. No importaba el final que cada uno había planeado para su propia vida, todo era como debía ser, con Sakura en sus brazos, con su hijo, Sakumo.

Ahora era el bueno de la historia y sólo había necesitado a la mujer indicada, la que sacaría su mejor versión, a la que amaría incondicionalmente, al final resultó que su vida se resumió en su alumna y en lo que llegaría a ser por ella: el mejor hombre y el mejor padre.

-Veo que aún no has quitado las fotografías.

-No, quiero seguirlas viendo hasta el último minuto – la joven se aferró a su hijo y a él – Hay recuerdos muy importantes.

-Quizá quieras agregar uno más – dejó de abrazarla para sacar de su bolsillo una cajita - ¿Estás lista para convertirte en mi esposa? – le preguntó ofreciéndole una cajita envuelta en papel rosado con un gran moño verde que guardaba cuidadosamente un anillo y un final feliz.

FIN


End file.
